Shadowsteps
by vsvigilante
Summary: Jazlyn Sommers is looking for a way out so she can live a normal life----but finds herself mixed up in something more than she ever imagined.
1. Shadowsteps

**Shadowsteps **

Prelude

Jazlyn Sommers placed the candles on the black-covered alter as she began preparations for the rituals that she would do just as she had done for the last ten years of her years of her twenty-one years of life. She had become a creature of caution and secrecy so she could live her life as she had been taught. She gave a small twist of her wrist and the chalice floated slowly into her waiting hands. She smiled to herself as she layed the wrapped book on the alter. Removing the silk covering from the ancient volume of spells her grandmother had given her, she searched until she found the page that contained the words that would lead to a new life. This was going to be the most powerful spell she had ever cast, and if it went well, she would no longer be an outcast in this world. She could still remember the cold, stone floor of the prison cell she had been thrown into simply because she was different from most people. You see, Jazlyn was a witch-- a real, honest to god witch--complete with powers that she had inherited from her grandmother and mother, both of which had been condemned to death because of their strange abilities. She had no idea how she had escaped from the witch prison, and she really did not care, all she knew was that it had taken months to gather all the components for the spell, and tonight would be the night she would leave this world behind.

Jazlyn straightened the long black velvety gown she wore, and checked the alter one last time before she began the incantation. She pushed the black cloak over her shoulders, her arms reaching into the candlelit room as she began to speak the time travel spell from the book. She hoped that the future would hold a different world, one she would be welcomed into--because the present did not, and she had no where else to turn.

**Chapter 1--The Arrival**

The figure hidden in the shadows watched as the four Fingermen in the alley. He could hear the conversation that was going on, and it disturbed him greatly.

" Sutler has decided to tighten the screws again I hear." One of them spoke, a hint of laughter in his voice.

" The more he squeezes, the more we don't have to worry about all the heathen outcasts and the rest of 'em." The man had barely gotten the words from his mouth when a strong wind appeared out of nowhere, tossing debris into the air around them, followed by a sudden flash of bright light--the fingermen threw their arms up instinctively to protect their face and eyes. In a matter of seconds, a young woman, dressed all in black, holding a large leather-bound book to her chest, stood before them.

The man in the shadows blinked, his eyes behind the Guy Fawkes mask not believing what he had just witnessed. V let out a deep breath as he looked at the woman standing in the alleyway. She was young, that he could tell immediately, and her waist length black hair fell carelessly over her shoulders, framing a face that could only have come from one of Di Vinci's paintings. '_** Angel or demon? **_' V wondered. She was definitely not of his world--who was she, and where had she come from? He watched as she staggered on her feet, trying to get her balance--but it was already too late--the fingermen moved toward her.

" Where did you come from, lovely?" The first asked, his hand reaching out to steady her. " Are you an actress from one of the theaters?"

" If she is, Peterson, that was one of the best entrances I have ever seen." Laughter.

" How 'bout a private performance for us?" The second fingerman laughed as he reached inside his coat pocket, producing a wallet and badge.

The girl stared absently, the book still clutched tightly to her chest.

" C' mon__ sweetheart, show us some of your talents." The third fingerman reached out and grabbed her shoulder roughly.

Jazelyn regained her senses and looked into the man's eyes. " Don't touch me." She said coldly and backed away.

Peterson reached out and grabbed her by the cape, " Not the time to play bashful, missy."

The book fell from her arms onto the wet pavement. The last fingerman caught her from behind, while his friend approached, one of his hands on his belt buckle, the other reaching for her dress.

" _**The gates of mercy, shall all be shut up...**_' A voice broke through the darkness.

" What the hell...?" The first fingerman said, looking around.

" _**And the flesh'd soldier, rough and hard of heart...**_' A sudden figure appeared amidst them.

" We're police officers, pal." The third fingerman responded, " We're with the Finger." He pulled out his wallet, flashing his badge.

" So bugger off!"

" _**In liberty of bloody hand shall range, with conscience wide as hell." (1) **_ In clenched leather fists, a flash of steel flickered in the light.

" He got a bloody knife!" A voice exclaimed as the figure attacked, the hilt of his knife making contact with the fingerman's face, knocking him ten feet into a nearby wall. A gun cocking caught his ears, but before the hammer fell, a knife was embedded into the fingerman's chest and gone before the body hit the wet pavement. In a matter of seconds, three bodies lay in the alleyway--the figure's attention turned toward the last fingerman.

" Oh god! Don't hurt me!" The fingerman pleaded; desperately trying to pull his pants up, looking at the white grinning mask walking toward him, he bolted, running from the alley. The figure turned toward the girl. Reaching down, he picked up the large book and handed it to her.

" Are you hurt?"

" No, thanks to you." Jazlyn stared at the figure all dressed in black before her, but what caught her attention was the white and black mask that never left her eyes. " Who are you?"

A chuckle escaped from under the mask. " Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a man in a mask."

" I can see that, I'm not blind, you know."

" I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is." The man answered.

Jazlyn stared.

" But, since this is a most auspicious night, then permit me to suggest the character of this dramatis persona. Wa-la! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by Fate. This visage, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vanished, a visitation of a by-gone era standing vivified, now vowing to vanquish the vernal and vivulent vermin van-guarding the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition!"

Jazlyn watched as the man carved a "V" into a nearby poster attached to a wall adjacent to her that read: ' Strength through Unity. Unity through Faith.'

" The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such, shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous."

Jazlyn looked around her. " What year is this?"

" The year is 2012." He answered .

" What city is this?"

" New London." He answered, " Why?"

" It worked! Oh god, it worked!" The girl exclaimed happily, but her happiness was short lived when she realized that this London was nothing like the one she had been watching on the television a few night ago in her own time. Jazlyn noticed that the mask had tilted toward her.

After a moment of silence, he spoke." If I might ask, how did you come to be here?"

" You saw that, huh?" Jazlyn looked down at her feet, then faced him once again. " I had hoped no one would see the rift open."

" Rift? " He questioned.

" From the spell." Jazlyn answered.

" You are a scientist?"

" No, not exactly, " she frowned, " I'm a witch."

" Of, course you are." He replied watching the young woman standing in front of him.

" And what does that mean?" A tinge of anger creeped into Jazlyn's voice.

" It means that I, like God, do not play with dice, and I do not believe in coincidences." He paused, " And if I may so, simply add, that it is my very good honor to meet you, and you may call me V. " He bowed deeply to her.

" Jazlyn Sommers." She smiled at the strange man standing before her.

" Jaz-lyn..." The name rolled softly off V's tongue." Avery beautiful name."

Suddenly, the sound of sirens rushing toward them made V scoop Jazlyn into his arms, and disappear into the nearby shadows of the alleyway. In a matter of minutes, police cars and several ambulance swarmed over the area with the dead Fingermen.

" How'd you do that?" Jazlyn asked standing next to V on a nearby roof top, watching the scene unfold below them.

" How indeed." V replied taking out an antique pocket watch. It was almost midnight.

" Almost time."

" Time for what?" Jazlyn asked.

" Do you like music, Jazlyn? " She watched as he moved around the roof top.

" Music? "

V turned to her." Yes, music--my music. You see, Jazlyn, I am a performer."

" Is that why you wear that?" She asked pointing to the mask.

" We all wear masks. Life creates them and forces us to find the one that fits. " He paused, looking out over the skyline. " And you, dear Jazlyn, what do you hide beneath yours?"

Jazlyn looked at the mask, and lowered her eyes. " A curse." She answered slowly.

The black and glass five story building that served as the headquarters for the Norsefire government broke the New London skyline like a huge mountain rising from the depths of hell, and the devil himself was holding court at this very moment. High Chancellor Adam Sutler stared into the monitor before him, two of the government department heads sat at a semi-circular table, ready to deliver their evening reports.

" Gentlemen, I will hear your reports, now. Mr. Heyer, begin."

Heyer looked up from the monitor representing the Eye, the governmental organization responsible for the visual surveillance systems throughout the city. " We have less than two minutes of usable footage from the alleyway, Chancellor. It took the suspect less than a minute to dispatch the Finger's vice patrol." Heyer answered as he cued footage of V rescuing

Jazlyn from one of the street mounted cameras. " As you can see, the suspect's reflex speed is extraordinary--as is his strength."

" Freeze it! " Sutler exclaimed staring at the smiling face.

Heyer stared into the monitor. " Because of the mask, retinal identification is impossible."

" Are you sure it's the same man?" Sutler asked.

" Yes, sir. It's definitely the terrorist known to us as ' V'. " Heyer replied.

" Report for the Ear, Mr. Etheridge." Sutler turned his attention to the man seated to Heyer's right.

" We are currently monitoring a lot of phone surveillance indicating a high percentage of conversations pertaining to your news conference this evening, Chancellor.' Etheridge paused, " Also a lot of concern about the explosions that have occurred throughout the city over the last several months. All suspect or significant transcripts are being forwarded to Mr. Almond."

" Very good."

An intercom interrupted. " Chancellor, Mr. Almond has arrived."

" Keep me informed of any further developments, gentlemen. England prevails."

" Do you know what day it is, Jazlyn?" V asked turning to her.

" No, I don't." She answered truthfully.

" It's November fifth." V answered looking out over the city. Rising above the rooftops, Big Ben shone against the night sky. " Remember, remember the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." He tilted the mask in her direction. " Tell me Jazlyn, what good is an actor that plays his part to an empty theater?"

Jazlyn shook her head, watching him closely. This man was insane!

" Nor do I." V replied, " That's why you are here. I need you Jazlyn. I need someone to listen."

" To your music? " She asked, still wondering where this was all going.

" Yes. Yes, to my music.." He replied pulling a conductor's wand from his sleeve. " Can you hear it? It's already begun."

Jazlyn glanced at him. " I don't see an orchestra, much less hear any music."

" Your powers of observation continue to d you justice..." V paused, still waving the wand gently in the air. " At first, you have to listen closely..."

Jazlyn watched as V continued to conduct the invisible orchestra, until finally, her ears caught the first notes of the violins and horns that seemed like a whisper on the wind.

" Ah, yes." V spoke softly, " There it is. Beautiful, is it not?" He turned to the parapet, his gestures growing grander as Jazlyn recognized Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. The music mounted to a climax, and V pointed the wand at Big Ben as cymbals crashed and the tower exploded with such force the world seemed to shake. V pointed again with another crescendo and one of the nearby Norsefire building was blown to bits. V nodded in appreciation while mastering the music towards its finale as fireworks began lighting up the New London skyline.

Jazlyn stood in awe as the dazzling shimmer of the fireworks blazed into a strobal blitz leaving a single, starry image floating in the smoke filled sky.

" It's beautiful." Jazlyn spoke as she watched the letter ' V ' fade into the distance.

" Thank you." V answered as sirens erupted from every direction in the city. " I believe that is our cue to leave." He stuffed the wand into his jacket sleeve and looked at Jazlyn, who smiled back at the smiling mask.


	2. Where Evil Dwells

**Chapter 2--Where Evil Dwells**

" Mr. Etheridge, report for the Ear!" Chancellor Adam Sutler exclaimed, anger building inside of him. He had been awaken rather abruptly from a good night's sleep, having been requested to return to Norsefire's central headquarters. Since the message had an urgency about it, Sutler had grabbed his black leather trench coat and pulled it hurriedly over his pajamas.

" We were able to triangulate the origin of the fireworks. That information has already been transferred to Inspector Finch."

" Very good. Inspector Finch, report for the Nose."

Finch took a deep breath and began. " thanks to Mr. Etheridge, we tracked the launch for the fireworks to the roof of the old BBC building. They appear to be individually weighed flares with chemical traces found at both locations." Finch paused, " Although there is a level of sophistication about them, they are made from over the counter chemicals that can be found readily in most stores, leaving them almost impossible to trace. Who ever made them, Chancellor, has an extensive knowledge of explosives."

" Gentlemen, " Sutler began," do you know what this is behind me?"

The two men looked at each other.

" It's the Fate computer system, sir."

" No. No, it's not, Mr. Etheridge. It's more than that. This computer is the symbol of the new government we have built. A symbol of the highest attainable level mankind can reach. Do you know what that level is, Mr. Finch?"

Finch shook his head.

Sutler jumped from his chair, pounding on the desk. " Control! Mr. Finch! Control! The world around us is changing. What about the United States? Several years ago, it was a country that had everything, " Sutler paused, a violent gleam in his eye. " Now look at it gentlemen, it is torn apart in a second Civil War! It is up to **_us _**to set things right once again!" Sutler moved slowly around the desk. " Without control, man is just another stinking, sweating animal, Mr. Finch. Control, Mr. Etheridge. Control that has taken us the last several years to build. Now, " Sutler looked at the two men, " do you know what happened tonight?"

Etheridge glanced over at Finch, then back to the monitor. " Uh...we...lost control?"

" Yes, Mr. Etheridge. We lost control, and someone hurt us." Sutler sat back down. " Mr. Finch, it is imperative that we act swiftly and precisely. I want that man found. I want his head, or by god, **I _will have yours, do I make myself clear?!"_**

" Yes, Chancellor." Finch answered.

" Good then. England prevails." Sutler's image disappeared from the screen.

" Bloody hell."

V quickly led the blindfolded Jazlyn by her fingertips, guiding her almost like they were dancing, suddenly, his fingers slipped free from hers, and she reached out,

" Wait, " Jazlyn searched through the air. " Where are you?"

" I am here." His voice came from behind her, his hands removing the blindfold.

" Oh my god..." She breathed looking around the huge room she stood in. " Where are we?"

" My home. " V answered, " I call it the Shadow Gallery."

The gallery was filled with an amazing collection, ranging from the Renaissance masters to literature, from statues to an antique Steinway that graced the room as its centerpiece. Movie posters lined the walls, along with a vast cd and vinyl collection that surrounded an old jukebox. In an adjacent alcove, a television and sofa gave the room a homey appearance, while shelves of dvds lined the walls.

Jazlyn turned to V. Where did you get all this stuff--are you a collector?"

" Heaven's no, " V replied moving around the room, his hands in an outward posture. " in this world, Jazlyn, all these beautiful things have been outlawed by our 'so-called' government, Norsefire. Most of these, I merely rescued from the Ministry of Objectionable Materials, other pieces, here and there during my adventures."

Jazlyn whistled softly. " Where I come from, people would have killed you in a heartbeat to get their hands on these treasures--" She turned to V. " If your government ever found this place..."

V interrupted. " If my home where to be discovered, I am quite sure that a few pieces of art

would be the least of my worries." He said looking around, then crossing his hands in front of himself, turned his attention back toward her. " Now, **who** are you?"

" I've already told you...my name is Jazlyn Sommers, I came into the future to escape prosecution of my kind in the United States. I'm twenty-one years old, and I spent four years of my life in Salem Prison because of my abilities. My mother and grandmother both died there, but I refused to let it happen to me. I escaped, but I don't remember how. I knew I had to do something, I couldn't let things continue on the way they were, so I came here, hoping to find some answers..." She crossed her arms, " but it looks like the future is worse that the past."

" We are oft to blame in things such as this. " V answered. " What year did you come from?"

" 1999." Jazlyn sighed.

" Thirteen years ago..." V spoke softly, " Your United States is now engaged in a second civil war."

" I knew it wouldn't be long before all hell broke loose." Jazlyn replied, " Now, what do I do? I'm quite sure New London isn't ready for someone like me."

" No, I assure you, they are not." V answered, " Since I assume you have no immediate plans, may I offer you my hospitality--you may remain here with me, if you wish."

" Stay here...with you? " Jazlyn repeated.

" If you like."

" I...don't even know you. You may be a pervert--or something worse." Jazlyn stared into the mask.

V tilted the mask toward her. " I assure you, I mean you no harm."

Jazlyn studied the man before her, then after a moment, smiled. " I believe you."

V nodded his head in response. " Are you hungry?"

" Yes, I'm starving, actually." She answered.

" I can whip you something up." V offered, extending his arm.

" Thank you, kind sir." Jazlyn laughed softly as she placed her hand on his arm.

" It is my honor, madameselle." He covered her hand with his and led her away toward the kitchen.

Lewis Prothero leaned forward and let his mouth pour over the microphone like honey in the broadcast center of Jordan Tower, the home of Norsefire's mouth.

" Good morning, New London, it is now, six o' five on the morning of Friday, November 6th, in the Norsefire year of 2012, and this is the voice of Fate. This new day brings good news and encouraging prospects from overseas, where talks with New Russia are moving in a positive direction..."

V sat on the sofa in the television room of the gallery listening to the first morning broadcast of Prothero's.

" _**I'll never pause again, never stand still till death have closed these eyes of mine, or fortune give me measure of revenge..." (1) **_V quoted, measuring each word. " Enjoy yourself, Commander, for everything comes to an end."

" Last night's terrorist bombing of New London's Big Ben, has now been linked to a growing underground movement to overthrow Chancellor Adam Sutler and the Norsefire government. The destruction of Big Ben is not to be confused with the scheduled demolition of the damaged government building that went off also last night without a hitch. Plans are immediately underway for new construction to begin at both sites within the next several weeks."

V shut the television off. Walking down the adjacent hallway, he stopped and peered into Jazlyn's new bedroom. She was fast asleep, looking remarkably peaceful. V sigh, ' To be able to sleep like a child, ' he spoke softly under the mask, and pulled the door shut gently. There would be no peaceful sleep for him--just a few hours when need be--his vendetta was finally starting to take shape. There was still much planing and preparations yet to be made--no, his rest would come later, much, much later.

**(1) Shakespeare's Henry VI**


	3. Revelations

**CHAPTER 3--REVELATIONS**

Inspector Eric Finch moved through the debris field where New London's--no, London's most famous landmark once stood, the smoke from his pipe circling his head like a wreath. He surveyed the scene once more before turning his attention back to his young partner.

" What do you think, Inspector? " Dominic Stone motioned to the collapsed walls.

" Just another terrorist strike?"

Finch looked at his partner. " I don't know what to think, Dom." He sighed. " I want to show you something." He motioned for the young man to follow him.

The two men moved cautiously through the destruction until they came to the last piece of the tower that had remained standing. Dominic stared at the spray-painted message.

" **_And where the offense is, let the great axe fall._**" (1) He read out loud, his eyes freezing on the symbol underneath the Shakespearian quote: A ' V ' with a circle around it.

" Mr Finch! Sir! " Eric looked around to find a soldier hurrying toward him. " Sir, they want you back at headquarters. I'm to transport you there, sir."

" Now?"

" Yes, sir."

Finch turned to Dominic. " take a scraping of the paint and send it to the lab. I'll be back as soon as I can."

V stepped off the lift and exited onto the rooftop, Jazlyn catching his eyes almost immediately.

" Ah, here you are." He spoke quietly, not to alarm her.

Jazlyn turned from the parapet to him. " I hope you're not angry. I did some exploring while you were out, and found the lift."

V crossed his hands in front of himself, tilting his head toward her.

" I've always loved the night. " She sighed looking up at the night sky. " I use to go to the coven meetings with my mother before she was taken, " Jazlyn raised her hand as if to touch any of the of diamonds of the night, " I never realized how different the sky can be from one country to another. I've never seen some of these stars before."

" A more beautiful stage could not be asked for." V replied, smiling under the Fawkesian mask. He observed Jazlyn as she studied the distant points of light. There was something more than mystery that drew V to her, it was like they had been drawn together for a purpose, and V, not believing in consequences, would be patient, and let fate play out its hand. " There are clothes on your bed. I hope they are the right size."

" Thank you." Jazlyn smiled at the man standing close by. She was definitely grateful for the clothes, for what she was wearing was not very warm, for being on a roof at midnight. She pulled the robe closer to herself. She glanced over, catching a glimpse of the mask watching her. She hadn't built up the courage to ask him a question that had been nagging her since the previous night in the alley. How did he move like he had? She had seen him throw three grown men around like rag dolls, and the speed he had delivered his justice was unbelievable! " V ? "

" Yes?" He turned his attention from the streets below to her.

" I fixed dinner for us tonight--"

V tilted his head acknowledging that she had his attention.

" My way of saying thank you for helping me last night..." Jazlyn paused, " and for letting me stay in your home."

" **_I dare do all that may become a man; Who dares do more is none._**" (2) He answered, dipping his head. " Shall we no longer keep such a delicious meal waiting?"

His hand gently touched the small of her back, guiding her toward the lift.

Inspector Eric Finch followed the guards toward the Chancellor's private office. He watched as the guard opened the door, then stood aside allowing entrance into the main room.

" Ah, Mr. Finch. " Sutler looked up from his desk. " I sent for you because what I have to say cannot be said over the phone. What I say will not leave this room. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes, sir."

" There are only a few things I believe in, Mr. Finch. I believe in the destiny of the Nordic race, I believe in Fascism, and most of all, I believe in God. We credit the Romans with the invention of Fascism. They had a symbol for it; a bundle of twigs bound together. One twig could be broken, but a bundle could prevail--survive. That is the heart and soul of Fascism--strength through unity." Sutler stared at Finch. " I tell you these things knowing they make you uncomfortable."

" Well...I..."

" You have expressed those feelings in several arrest reports, arrests, that in your opinion were, " unnecessary". The fact, Inspector, that you are not rotting in one of Mr. Creedy's prison cells, is a mark of my respect and admiration for you, for your experience, and for what you have done for this country."

Finch glared at the floor.

" It is also because I know you Finch, I know your kind." Sutler paused, the gleam in his eyes growing brighter. " You're a man who understands when a job is given to you, you know what must be done to complete that job. That's why I trust you. This terrorist knows us quite well, Finch. These attacks are perfectly calculated and divisible. He knows what he's doing--he knows us all to well."

" You think he may be an insider?" Finch asked.

" What I think Inspector, is that this man must be stopped at all costs as I have said before, and Mr. Finch, no one, and I mean no one is above suspicion. Do I make myself clear?"

" Perfectly." Finch answered.

" England prevails, Mr. Finch."

" England prevails, Chancellor."

Jazlyn watched as V placed the solitary plate laden with vegetable and chicken before her on the table. She watched as he pulled a chair up opposite her. " You're not going to eat?" Disappointment showed in her voice.

" I will sup later." He answered, " Please..." He motioned toward her plate.

Jazlyn looked at him. " There's another reason as to why you wear the mask, isn't there?" Her voice was low and gentle as she watched the mask dip low.

After a moment of silence, V answered. " Yes." His voice was almost a whisper.

" Want to talk about it?" Jazlyn asked raising the fork to her mouth.

" There was a fire some years ago--most people do not remember it. I'm afraid it does not make good table conversation." He replied as she began eating.

" Oh. "

V rose from the table. " I will be going out tonight."

" OK." Jazlyn answered.

" I will show you how to set the security system before I leave. You will be quite safe here."

Jazlyn smiled as she finished off the last of the tea in her cup. " Do you mind if I watch a movie or something?"

" This is your home now also, Jazlyn. Please feel free to do what you like." V replied as he turned and headed down the adjacent hallway she had seen him walk down before, returning minutes later dressed the same as the night he had saved her from the vice patrol.

" If you will come with me, I will show you how to set the security alarm." He said,

pausing, waiting for her to join him, his eyes under the mask, watching her carefully.

Smiling, Jazlyn followed V as he headed for the concealed gallery door.

" There is a simple seven digit number code that operates the system."

Jazlyn watched as he entered the numbers '11051605' into the system. " 11051605" She repeated.

" It is the same for the lock on the outside." V added as the gallery door swung open, and he moved into the doorway. " I may be gone several days."

Jazlyn nodded her head.

" I will return as quickly as I can." V turned to leave, but Jazlyn's hand on his forearm stopped him cold.

" Be careful." She whispered softly.

V gave a slight nod of his head and disappeared down the hallway, Jazlyn watching until the gallery door closed. Sighing, she headed toward her newly acquired bedroom. She was anxious to see how V's fashion sense was. Pushing the door open, she was surprised to find boxes and bags covering every inch of her bed. It was like Christmas morning all over again!

V pulled the the large key from his vest pocket, and unlocked the door, pushing it open his boot, several boxes rested comfortably on his arm as he entered the large, walking over to the work bench and gently sat the boxes of fertilizer on the table. Reaching behind the black wig he wore, he loosen the leather strap, and let the mask fall the into his hand, while, with the other, he removed the black wig, laying them both on a nearby smaller table with his gloves. He would be working on the bombs for several Norsefire buildings he had targeted. Here, for the next few days, he would remain, in this series of rooms and tunnels under the Shadow Gallery, working on the next phase of his plan.

Jazlyn looked in the mirror at her reflection. Everything V had brought her had fit

perfectly. There had been runners, jeans, t-shirts and several other styles of clothing, but what Jazlyn had looked best was the black silk dress that she was holding against her body. It was a perfect fit--one of the first pieces she had tried on--. Why V had brought this particular article of clothing to her, she hadn't a clue--maybe he expected her to dress up on occasions--well, whatever the reason, she would be happy to oblige her new roommate. She hung the dress on the hanger and placed it carefully in the aimoire that now graced a corner in her room. Opening the left door, she pulled the top drawer out and took the grey linen shirt V had given her the first night in the gallery out. She loved the feel of the material against her skin, but most of all, it smelled of him--musk, sandlewood and leather.

Walking into the bathroom, she turned the shower on and undressed. V had told her that he would be gone for a couple days at least, and she really didn't like the idea of being in the gallery alone, maybe this would be a good time to bring home an old friend.

She relaxed in the shower, and began thinking of how nice it would be to see her companion once again--at least, she wouldn't be alone, and she would have to make some plans for the rest of her life..


	4. Shadow and Light

**Chapter 4--Shadow and Light**

V dried his body gently with the soft towel. Even though it had been several years since the fire at Larkhill, the scars still caused him pain now and again. Reaching into the cabinet above the sink, he took the body balm down. It was a mixture of his own making--botanical extracts to sooth the burn scars and keep the tissue soft and pliable. He began to rub the mixture into his face first, making sure the deeper and redder tissue got a thicker dose, then moved onto his neck, arms and other limbs. When it came time for his back to be medicated, he used an instrument he had fashioned from an old back scratcher. The attached gauze pad was disposable, and it added comfort to the procedure. Once finished, he dressed in his underclothes . Tonight, he would wear a black poet's shirt and quilted vest along with dark breeches that accented the muscular frame he carried proudly. Finally, he would travel the hidden tunnel system, moving through the labyrinth of rooms to the Shadow Gallery and Jazlyn. He had picked the early morning hours so not to disturb the girl, and would greet her somewhat later with a fresh cooked breakfast and conversation. Grinning, he began dressing.

Jazlyn yawned broadly as the ending credits for the movie scrolled across the television screen. The movie was one she remembered watching with her grandfather many years ago as a small child, and she had squealed with excitement when she had found it on the shelf among the hundreds of other dvd's V had. She had not seen _**' Captain Blood '**_ (1)in years, but it still remained one of her favorites.

Rising from the couch, she shut the television and dvd player off, and started toward her bedroom. She searched on the way for her friend, but there was no sign of her. Jazlyn smiled to herself " She must be off exploring. Well, she would be to bed when she was finished." She thought as the lights began to dim to their night mode of almost total darkness, and she walked down the hallway toward her room.

V exited the side tunnel and headed down the corridor toward one of the secret entrances to the Shadow Gallery. He stopped briefly in the dim light to check the time on the pocket watch he always carried. It was almost three a.m. He smiled under the mask as he continued onward to the gallery door, slipping the watch back into his vest pocket. Within minutes, he stood by the security system , entering the code into the keypad, waiting on the red light to turn green. Slowly he entered the gallery, closing the door behind him. Standing before the Wurlitzer, he scanned the play list, settling on a song from a by-gone era. He leaned against the glass as the haunting melody softly filled the room, closing his eyes beneath the mask, he did not see the bright green eyes watching from the shadows, but suddenly sensing he was not alone, his eyes flew open. He expected to find Jazlyn watching from the gallery archway, but

all he found were shadows. He had left his knife belt in the other part of the labyrinth, and the closest one to his grasp was by the suit of armor, some twenty feet away. V cursed himself as he realized what a predicament he suddenly found himself in. It seemed that the only chance he had was to call the intruder out from his world of shadows and face them eye to eye. The thought that his home had finally been discovered sent a cold chill racing through his blood.

" Show yourself! " V commanded, stepping into the center of the gallery. There was silence at first, then a low rumbling erupted from the darkness and grew into a growl that encompassed the whole room. V watched as a form slowly moved toward him, finally taking the shape of the largest black panther he had ever seen!

The growl awoke Jazlyn from her sleep immediately, and she sprang from the bed--all hell was about to break loose!

" Who challenges me? " A low purr-like voice sounded in V's ears as the panther continued toward him.

" What type of creature are you that you can speak?" V demanded, " And how did you come to be in my home?"

" Insolent child!" The cat exclaimed, " Maybe I should eat you now..."

" Shadow! Enough!" Jazlyn's voice broke through the darkness as the lights began to brighten.

" Mistress..." The panther moved to her side.

" He is a friend, my love." She whispered kneeling before the creature, stroking it's fur as a lover would.

" He will have to prove his allegiance, Mistress..."

" I know, but for now, he is under my protection. Respect him as you would me, my Shadow." Jazlyn spoke softly to the panther.

" As you wish, Mistress." Shadow turned toward V had a low hiss escaped her powerful mouth.

" Go to bed, I shall join you shortly." Jazlyn rose to her feet.

" Yes, Mistress."

Jazlyn watched as Shadow t disappeared down the hallway, then turned to where V stood, his hands crossed in front of him. She couldn't see behind the mask, but she knew he was absolutely furious with her by his body language.

" V..." She began, " I'm so sorry... you know that I would never put in danger." She tore her eyes away from the grinning mask,. " I didn't expect you back so soon, and I was lonely, and a bit frighten here by myself, so I brought Shadow to me."

V stood perfectly still, not moving, and not taking his eyes from the woman standing before him. " You command the beast?'" He finally asked, his voice low and ominous.

" No, " She answered, " Shadow is my protector--a gift from my grandmother when I was four years old."

" I see..." V replied, as silence once again ruled the room.

" I really am sorry..." Jazlyn apologized, watching him.

" Well," He sighed after a moment, " I presume that I will have to become friends with the beast then."

" Jazlyn grinned at the man before her." She is really harmless."

V snorted under the mask, and closed the space between them. " That harmless beast of your almost took my head off!"

" I know..." Jazlyn moved to within inches of him. " and I _**am**_ sorry, really. I should have told you about Shadow before I summoned her."

" It would be greatly appreciated if you notified me before any more of your talents are put to use." V's voice had gone back to the low tone she had heard before.

Jazlyn smiled shyly as she averted her eyes from the mask. " I will." She answered.

V nodded curtly as he turned and walked away.

" V? " Jazlyn called after him.

" Yes?" He turned.

" I was watching the news today. Some people up top are not very happy with you right now."

" No, I suppose they are not." He replied.

" Why _**did**_ you blow those buildings up?"

" It was something I had to do." He replied, looking away.

" But why? Why did it mean so much to you?" Jazlyn pressed as she watched the black leather gloves clench into fists.

" Because there is something terribly wrong with this government." He answered under his breath.

" And blowing up buildings is going to change that? " Jazlyn asked, " All that's going to do is eventually get you killed."

" People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people." V spoke harshly, anger in his voice. " Chaos swallowed the beginning of the 21st century, our world was changing, the time had come to return to a by-gone era, one of tradition, an age of values that had been disparaged and all but forgotten, they had said. We needed a leader to remind us of that age--in the form of one Adam Sutler. Relinquish control to him, and he would restore order." V paused, collecting his thoughts. " At first, the arrests were political. Dissidents. Radicals. Liberals. The homosexuals were next. What God started with Aids, we were to finish. Next came Larkhill and the other detention centers, and in that moment, order was imposed."

" What was Larkhill?" Jazlyn asked, never leaving V's view.

" Lark hill was a prison for experiments that went wrong--it was where I was created." He faced her. " It was where hell evolved, and man was thrown into the pit."

Jazlyn tried to understand what V was saying, but it was making no sense. She would have to find her own answers.

" Memories that are better left forgotten."

Jazlyn nodded her head. " I'm sorry, V."

" I know." He answered turning, and began down the hallway once again.

" Good night V." Jazlyn called at the retreating form.

" Good night, Jazlyn."

Jazlyn woke to the aroma of cooking drifting into her room. She smiled, stretching, kicking the covers to the foot of the bed. Seeing no sign of Shadow, she left the bedroom, heading to the kitchen.

" Would you like another piece?" V asked, amused as he cut several slices of ham off the bone.

" Yes, please." The reply came in a soft purr vocalization.

Even though it couldn't be seen because of the mask, the grin that stretched across the misshapen lips matched the one he wore. He offered the slice of meat to Shadow, who purred with great delight.

" Well, I see that it didn't take you two long to become friends." Jazlyn said, standing in the archway of the kitchen, her arms across her chest.

" Ah, good morning, Jazlyn." V greeted her happily. " I do hope you slept well."

" Yes, thank you." She walked by where Shadow lay, mouthing the word 'traitor' silently. Looking again in the direction of where V stood, her eyes caught sight of the gloveless hands and the burn scars that covered them.

" From the fire?" Jazlyn asked.

" What?" The question caught him off guard. " Oh..." v hurriedly pulled the leather gloves back over his hands. " There, that's better."

" Do they hurt you?"

" Sometimes." His answer was so low that Jazlyn barely heard it.

She decided to change the subject, since it seem to be one that he did not like to talk about. " What are you fixing?"

" Strawberry-banana pancakes, and ham, with strawberry syrup." V replied, turning his attention back to the stove.

" Shadow certainly seems to like your cooking." Jazlyn grinned, watching the big cat swallow the last bite of the ham in her mouth.

" That was her fourth piece, " V paused, patting the black head, " Raw, of course."

" Thank you, Master V." Shadow rubbed against his leg.

" You are quite welcome, Miss Shadow."

" Master? " Jazlyn raised an eyebrow as V handed her a plate laden with pancakes and ham.

" You could say, " V paused, " we have reached an understanding."

" Shadow? "

" Yes, Mistress?"

" An understanding?"

" He feeds me, and I do not eat him." The panther purred contentedly.

Jazlyn giggled softly as she looked at V, standing by the sink, his hands folded in front of him, which she now realized was a natural stance for the man.

" Jazlyn, " V began, moving toward her, " I'm afraid I will be gone most of the day today. I am sorry, but I have appointments which I must keep."

Jazlyn was now becoming use to the strange hours V kept. Over the last few weeks, she had cleaned, scrubbed and dusted every piece in the gallery, and had finished exploring—although, she had found several doorways barred to her. She thought maybe today, she would try and find out something about that place V had spoke about a couple days earlier--what was the name of it again? Oh yeah, Larkhill. There was more to V than met the eye, and she was anxious to discover more about the mysterious man known to all above, only as a letter.

Jazlyn's gifts allowed her access to anywhere she needed to go--so by tonight, she should know all about the man who had miraculously saved her life.

Dominic Stone looked up from the clutter that was his desk, hoping to find the information he had requested on his computer screen, " Damn! " He muttered throwing his pen down, then pushed his chair back and sat staring at the monitor. " Damn computer!"

The Fate computer system had been running slow most of the day and Dominic's patience was worn thin, he needed that information, and he needed it now! Finch had been gone most of the morning checking out leads he had dug up on the terrorist. He had discovered that the latest victims found, had been assigned to Larkhill Resettlement Camp as guards from

2005 to 2009, when the camp was burned to the ground by a mysterious fire. So far, fifty-eight former workers, including doctors, nurses and other employees of the facilities had been found

dead over the last two years. At first, both Dominic and Finch had crossed them off as accidental deaths, but now, Dominic was beginning to think there was more to it. He picked up the pen and began scanning through the files appearing on the computer . It was going to be a long day.

Jazlyn sighed as she finished reading the last of the information she had found on line about Larkhill. It didn't reveal much insight into the camp--only that it was a resettlement camp for the population that Norsefire had deemed as corrupted, and a threat to the country and government. It also covered how a massive fire had burned the camp to the ground in 2009. Sighing, she wondered if this had been the fire V had referred to once before when she had questioned him about his hands. The ruins were not far from New London, so if she wanted to, she could visit them. Until then, she decided to return to a particular room that had caught her attention immediate--a room that held several types of swords, various knives and practice forms--it had to be V's armory and training room. Shutting the computer off, Jazlyn rose from the chair and left the room full of computers, walking down the hallway toward the armory. The lights were already in their ' night ' mode, so the time was getting late. She had almost made it to the room, when she heard the gallery door open, followed by a large crash.

" V? " She called out. " V? " Hurrying down the hallway, she entered the gallery, searching for him in the semi-darkness, her fingers fumbling for the light switch.

" Here, Mistress." Shadow's voice echoed through the silence. " The Master is hurt."

" Oh god..." Jazlyn followed the sound of the panther's vocalizations into the television room, finding V collapsed on the couch, Shadow by his side.

" V? " Jazlyn touched him gently, noticing several holes in his jacket where blood was slowly oozing from. A low moan escaped from beneath the mask's lips as he caught her hand.

" What do I do?"

" In... my room, under...the sink...first aid kit..." V mumbled.

" Shadow, watch over him. I'll be back in a minute." Jazlyn ran down the hallway.

V pushed himself slowly into a sitting position, unfastening the knife belt and laying in at the foot of the couch..

" You should remain still until Mistress Jazlyn returns." Shadow admonished softly.

" I will be fine Shadow, the wounds are not bad..."

" I'll be the judge of that." Jazlyn's voice interrupted. She lay the box on the coffee table, and preceded to remove supplies that she would need, to attend to his wounds.

V's hand stopped her gently as she reached for the cape ties. " I'll be fine, Jazlyn." He spoke, pain showing in his voice. " I can tend to them myself."

" V, you're hurt, please let me help." She pleaded, touching his shoulder, " I've got to get the bleeding stopped."

His hand remained covering her, " I assure you, they are not as bad as you may think them to be. There is one bullet I must remove, the other wounds will heal in a few days."

" At least , let me do this." She searched the dark slits of the mask, and almost reluctantly, his hand slowly fell away. Jazlyn's fingers carefully untied the cape and pulled it slowly away from his body, letting it fall onto the floor in a wet heap.

" Thank you." He breathed slowly, wincing from the pain that was tearing through his upper body. " I need no further help."

" V, stop being such an ass!" Jazlyn exclaimed, starting at the top button of the jacket.

V's hands grabbed hers roughly, this time. " Don't..."

Jazlyn looked at the mask, and taking a deep breath, she spoke steadily and calmly. " I know about Larkhill--about the fire. You were there, weren't you? That's how you were burned."

She watched the mask drop as did his hands.

" What you think you know, may not be what you find." V answered taking a deep breath as her hands continued to unbutton the jacket to his waist.

Jazlyn reached over and took one of the leather bound hands in hers, pulling it slowly toward her. She heard a deep intake of breath from beneath the Fawkesian mask. " She smiled at him. " I've already seen them, remember?" She pulled the glove off slowly, then moved to the other hand. " You are going to have to help me remove the jacket, I don't want to hurt you trying to do everything myself." She paused briefly. " Can you remove your arm?"

V nodded slowly, pulling his arm from the jacket sleeve, revealing red puckered skin, ridges of white scar tissue and a deep wound that oozed blood down his left shoulder.

Opening the hydrogen peroxide, she soaked a large gauze pad and began to clean the wound gently. V sat watching. Jazlyn had not flinched, or paid any attention to his scarred flesh, but had continued to concentrate on the task before her.

" You're not offended by what you see?" He asked slowly.

" By this?" Jazlyn laughed softly, " No, I've seen much worse." She looked at the man sitting beside her. She knew how a person's soul could be destroyed by a horror such as this.

She knew all to well.

Jazlyn helped V remove the remaining part of the jacket and quickly cleaned the flesh wound on his arm, then turned her attention to the one in his chest. There was no exit wound, so the bullet was still lodged somewhere within the muscle. The placement of the wound seemed very close to his heart.

" This is one that I must take care of myself." V said tilting the mask toward her.

Jazlyn looked at him reluctantly. " If you need me, I'll be close by." She began to move away, glancing over her shoulder.

" I will be fine. " V tried to reassure her.

Nodding her head, Jazlyn turned and left the room.

V took the bottle of alcohol and poured it over his shoulder, letting the liquid run over the wound. He grimaced in pain as the liquid soaked into the opening. Feeling around, he found the bullet, lodged just a short way under the skin. If it would have been a few centimeters lower, he would have been dead. Most of the time, he knew his scarred flesh was a curse, but in this circumstance--as many times before, it had been a blessing in disguise, slowing the bullet's forward progression through his body. He poured alcohol into a nearby bowl, and dipped the scalpel into the liquid. Gritting his teeth, he began digging the bullet out.

Jazlyn paced the floor of her bedroom nervously, waiting. If she heard the faintest cry from the television room, she would be by V's size in a matter of seconds. ' Stubborn man!' she sighed, crossing her arms.

" Mistress?" Shadow's voice came from the doorway.

" What Shadow?" She snapped unconsciously, glaring at the big cat. Seeing the hurt look in her friend's dark eyes, she dropped to her knees, and embraced the large, furry neck. " I am so sorry, Shadow," she apologized, hugging her neck tightly, " I'm just worried about V."

" All is forgiven, Mistress." Shadow purred, " The Master is finished and requires your assistance."

Jazlyn raised an eyebrow. " Oh, he does, does he? He couldn't do what he wants to do by himself?" She was still just a little ticked yet.

" Mistress, please..."

" Ok...ok..."

Shadow followed behind as Jazlyn left the bedroom and headed for the gallery, rounding the corner, she found V leaning against the back of the couch for support, his jacket once again back in place.

" Would you be kind enough to help me to my bedroom?" He asked, the mask tilting toward her.

Jazlyn slid under V's right arm and slowly began walking down the hallway that led to his private room. She looked up at the mask. " I'm not going to fast, am I ? "

" No. " Came the curt reply.

" Ok. " She stopped by the entrance, leaving V to lean against the doorway as she entered, switching the light on. Jazlyn was surprised to find paintings and tapestries lining the walls. Antique furniture created a masculine atmosphere and the huge four poster bed was covered in a black and white throw, with matching pillows. Jazlyn smiled, V's elegant tastes could be seen throughout the room.

Placing his arm over her shoulder , she helped him to the side of the bed. Reaching behind him, she fluffed the pillows, then walked to the wooden amoire, took out a clean set of clothes and layed them beside him on the bed.

"You need to get cleaned up. If you need any help with anything, just call." Jazlyn smiled as V's head snapped around, tilting to the left a little further than usual. " Com' on

Shadow." She motioned to the cat, and closed the door behind them.

**1) " Captain Blood"--early 1940's-- starring Earl Flynn as the swashbuckler.**


	5. It takes Two

**Chapter 5: It Takes Two...**

V had been asleep for almost twelve hours by Jazlyn's calculations, and within those twelve hours, she had left his side for no more than an hour. She had wanted to wake him on several occasions just to make sure he was still alive, but at the last moment had decided against it, remembering what she had witnessed in the alleyway. She had hoped that she could find something a little less restrictive for him to wear because of the wounds he had suffered, but only more of the same black breeches, jackets and vests hung in his armoire along with several colored linen shirts. She grinned to herself--she would remedy that situation later. During her explorations of the labyrinth's many rooms, she had discovered a room that had been stocked with many different kinds of fabrics in large bolts. Silk, leather, and cotton were among the many materials that lined the walls, along with several sewing machines sitting about the room. Jazlyn had decided that V must have made his own clothing because she also found several bolts of the same fabric he wore continuously. There was every color of thread probably available in the world lining shelves, dress forms that were scattered throughout the room along with scissors and other implements associated with sewing scattered about on nearby table tops.

Jazlyn saw herself as an accomplished seamstress, having sewn most of her own clothes since the age of sixteen. Yes, she had used witchcraft on a few occasions to help with complicated parts of a pattern, but most of the time, she just did it herself. Just the thought of the accomplishment made her proud.

She left the room quietly, pulling the door partly closed, and started for the kitchen. It had been hours since she had eaten, and her stomach was growling uncontrollably.

She opened the fridge door and set cold cuts,cheese,mustard and several other condiments onto the kitchen table, beginning to make herself a sandwich, while the tea pot began to whistle.

" Mistress? " Shadow's voice interrupted her thoughts.

" Yes, Shadow? "

" Master V is awake and asking for you."

" Thank you. " Jazlyn laid the knife on the plate and hurried down the hallway.

V sat up in bed, adjusting his stiff, sore body. He had already checked several wounds finding that they had already completely healed. His chest was still sore and bruised,

but he knew his body was well on the way to recovery.

" Feeling better? " Jazlyn asked from the doorway.

" Much." He simply replied.

" Are you hungry? "

" Yes."

Jazlyn grinned at the mask." I'll bring you something in." She turned to leave.

" Jazlyn..." V stopped her.

" Yes? " She turned to him.

" Thank you."

" For what?" She asked.

" For staying here...with me." V answered, leaning back against the headboard.

Jazlyn's smile widened as she walked away.

" You care for the Mistress, Master V?" Shadow purred from the bottom of the bed.

V cocked the mask toward her. " What do you mean?"

"You have feelings for Mistress Jazlyn." The panther restated the fact.

"No, no... " V cleared his throat, " I care for the fact, that she is a friend and remained here, out of danger."

It was Shadow's turn to cock her head at the man dressed in black, her green eyes blinking at him, and V swore he saw a smile on her lips.

Jazlyn fixed a bowl of homemade soup she had thrown together with some soda crackers on a tray along with a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea and headed down the hallway toward V's room. Sitting the tray on the bedside table, she walked over to the bed where V inclined, Shadow's head resting in his lap while he scratched her behind the ears. It seemed like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be doing and she smiled standing , watching the pair.

" Shadow, " Jazlyn began as the cat lifted its head. " You are going to have to move my love. The Master needs to eat."

Shadow acknowledged with a blink of an eye ,and climbed down gracefully onto the floor, taking up a spot at the foot of the bed.

" That smells delicious..." V paused as the aroma drifted through the screens in the mask. He smiled as she sat the tray across his lap.

"I'll be in the kitchen, should you need anything." She turned,and pulled the door closed after her.

Dominic Stone stared at the computer screen in utter disbelief. Numbers never lied, and according to what he was reading, there were over a hundred- thousand undesirables that were sent to various relocation camps across England. Hell, twelve thousand alone ended up in Larkhill.

" Poor bastards. " Dominic spoke solemnly.

" You found a connection, Dom? " Finch's voice broke in.

Stone looked up from the desk, waving the printout. " Larkhill Resettlement Camp. Johnson's and Snyder's employment records show they both held positions as guards there at similar times."

"Anything linking Codename V? "

" Sorry Chief, most of Larkhill's records were destroyed in the fire, but I did uncover a standard procedures and operations manual." Dominic smiled. " In special case studies, medical research groups used Roman numerals to identify test inmates."

Finch slid in front of his computer. " Five is the letter V. Brilliant, Dominic." He keyed I

in a search pattern and waited." Any leads on the girl from the alley yet?"

" It's strange, Inspector."

"What makes you say that, Dom?"

" There's no record of her." Stone shook his head. I've run her picture through every Fate identification program there is. There's nothing on her."

Finch looked up. " That's impossible."

" I know, it's like she showed up out of thin air." Dominic replied.

Finch shook his head. " Work on the girl, I'll pull Larkhill's employment records. Maybe

we can find a link between them."

Dominic nodded, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

" A most enjoyable meal." V's voice interrupted Jazlyn's thoughts as he placed the tray on the kitchen table. Dropping the pot she had been washing back into the sink when she heard V's voice, Jazlyn wheeled around.

"What are you doing out of bed!?" She exclaimed, wet hands on hips.

" I am fine, Jazlyn. There is no reason for me to remain abed any longer." He answered, moving into his regular stance of hands crossed in front of him, his body rigid.

" V, " she began, " you were shot in the chest-- you should be in bed." Jazlyn paused, " You can't be..."

" It is true, Mistress. Master V has healed. I saw the wounds myself." Shadow spoke as she came to stand beside him.

Jazlyn looked from one to the other. " What are you--some kind of super-human?"

She asked V point-blank.

" Some would say that." He replied, becoming uneasy. His past was something he did

not choose to speak about, but, this was different, and she needed to know some of his life at

Larkhill. " Because of the experiments that were conducted on me at Larkhill, my body has changed."

" Changed?" Jazlyn shook her head." What do you mean by changed?"

" I heal quickly, my reflexes are far beyond a normal human's, and my strength is uncomprehensible."

" Experiments? I didn't read anything about experiments." Jazlyn stared at V.

" Nor will you." V replied, " The records were destroyed by the fire, so no one else will ever be subjected to the terrible things that were done to us--" He paused , taking a deep breath, then finished. "--to me."

" I didn't know..." Jazlyn fell silent for a moment, then looked into the black eye slits of the mask. "You were the one--it was you--you started the fire."

" Yes." V answered as his mask drooped.

Jazlyn stood, frozen to the spot as her mind comprehended what he had just admitted.

" Oh my god..." She whispered, "no wonder you turned into a vigilante... you 're getting even with them-- because of everything that happened at Larkhill." She stopped, then continued slowly, " because of everything they did to you."

V spoke softly, turning away. " The only verdict is vengeance: a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." He turned to face Jazlyn. " What they did to me was monstrous!"

" So that gave you the right to become judge, jury and executioner?" She asked, " How many have you killed, V? How many more will you kill?"

Fury rose up within him, his hands clenched into fists at his sides." Everyone involved." He spewed from beneath the mask, angrily.

Jazlyn shook her head sadly, " Then, you are no better than they were." She turned, leaving V standing alone with his thoughts.

Dominic stared over Finch's shoulder as Larkhill's employment records came up.

" Oh my god..." Finch's mouth fell open as row after row of names scrolled by followed by the words: deceased, file closed. " Oh bloody hell..."

" He's killed them all? It's not possible." Dominic said, watching the data banks unfurl like a mass grave.

" I don't think he killed them all--some where probably accidents, but the unsolved homicides--" Finch stopped to reload his pipe, " I'm not so sure about " The lighter roared to life as he puffed on the stem. " Dom..."

" Yeah?"

" Cross reference all the deceased with the locations where the body was found.

See if anything ties in with the attacks. Start checking right after the Larkhill fire through to the present."

"I'm on it chief. " Dominic grabbed the printout and headed for his desk.

" What are you up to,V? " Finch mumbled as the last pages printed off. Grabbing the last page, he scanned the names on it. There were five files that had not been closed, and when Finch saw the name connected to each file, he slumped back into his chair and let out a deep breath.

" What's wrong, Chief? " Dominic looked up.

" There are four files that are still open...Dr. Diana Stanton, Father Anthony Lilliman, Peter Creedy and Lewis Prothero."

"What?! " Dom exclaimed, his mind trying to comprehend what he had just heard. " That's crazy. They all worked at Larkhill?"

"I know..." Finch typed in Prothero's name and hit the enter button. It took but a second for the information to pop up on the screen. " Lewis Prothereo was Commander of Larkhill Relocation Center the entire time it was open. He retired shortly after the fire, and began investing in a company called Viadoxic Pharmaceuticals before he became the Voice of Fate."

" Isn't that the same drug lab that developed the anecdote for the St. Mary's virus years ago?" Dominic asked.

" One in the same. " Finch replied.

" You know, these findings are becoming less and less coincidental the more we dig into them." Dominic answered.

" I don't think they are coincidences, Dom." Finch replied. " Anything else on the girl?"

" Nothing. Chief, I've exhausted all avenues, I can't find a thing. There's nothing in the Fate system about her."

Finch chewed on the end of his pipe. " She's got to come out of hiding sometime. Send her picture out to all units, tell them to apprehend with extreme caution. "

" Right, Chief. "

" And Dom,"

" Yeah? "

" Grab us some lunch. This is going to be a long day."


	6. All His Yesterdays

**Chapter 6--All His Yesterdays**

Jazlyn paced the floor of her bedroom angrily. What V had admitted to had upset her greatly. What had been done to him at Larkhill that scarred his soul so badly?

Jazlyn sighed, looking at Shadow. " I think it's time we paid a visit to Larkhill and find out what really happened to V."

" Do you think that is wise, Mistress?" Shadow's green eyes held hers.

" I need to know, Shadow." Jazlyn paused," I need to know what made V become what he is today."

" As you wish."

" Are you ready?"

" Yes, Mistress. " The cat moved close to Jazlyn's leg.

Jazlyn raised her arms and slowly began the incantation for the teleportation spell.

Delia Stanton looked at the scene that lay before her. The old medical wing of Larkhill lay in ruins, gaping holes in the walls, witnesses' to the destruction of the wing years ago, and she wondered how anyone could have survived the fire. It also pained her that her entire life's work had been destroyed that night also. She wandered over to what had once been the center's garden, and stood in amazement at the flowers and plants that had lived. She smiled, remembering how beautiful it had once been. Vegetables and fruit trees had thrived and multiplied in the large plot of land, along with the most beautiful roses she had ever seen. Delia remembered how reluctant Prothero had been when she had suggested that he let the man in room five try his hand at the garden. She had explained that the experiments had left him totally insane--no danger to himself or others--so she had thought-- until the night of December 24th. She and several other doctors were in the mess when the first explosion ripped through the medical wing.

Shaking her head, Delia tried to shake the memories from her mind , but yet they still remained. Glancing around, a splash of red color broke through the surrounding debris and pulled her towards it. A lone rose bush bloomed among the destroyed walls. She stooped and pulled the rose to her nose. It was one of his roses--a Violet Carson-- or what was left of

them--and she smiled, still knowing they were the most lovely ever grown. She still thought about the man in room five every once in awhile. The last time she had seen him had been in the courtyard that December night, naked, standing amidst the flames, just staring at her--his eyes never leaving hers. She had often wondered if he had survived that night, or if he, himself, had become a victim of his own madness. Straightening up, she released the rose, and

made her way back to her car. She paused by the car door momentarily, looking out over the ruins of the center, then drove off slowly, never looking back.

Jazlyn appeared with Shadow from the ruins and watched the car disappear into the distance.

" Who was that, Mistress?" Shadow asked, moving away slightly.

" I don't know, but she was involved with what ever happened here." Jazlyn answered walking into the open as Shadow began to explore. " Don't roam to far, my love."

" Yes, Mistress."

Jazlyn moved to the building she had seen the large hole in, and laid her hand on the brick wall. Almost immediately, her mind began filling with images. She found herself standing by a table, a journal before her, a woman sitting, pen in hand.

'_** Prothero has hand picked my subjects. There are forty-eight total, none of which will be of any good to me if I can't start my work soon.'**_

__A new scene unfolded in her mind's eye, and she found herself watching as a line of people were injected with a series of shots. Other scenes appeared--ones of ovens loaded with the remains of dead detainees--then, she was walking down a drab, aseptic hallway, accompanied by an armed guard. She could see the woman plainly now. Definitely a doctor of some sort--suddenly, she recognized her as the same woman she had seen earlier at the ruins. Jazlyn saw the name tag on the white lab coat--' Dr Diana Stanton'. Dr. Stanton stopped in front of a door marked with the Roman numeral V ( for five) and peered through the small chicken wire glass window in the door. She was joined then by a middle-aged man.

" Interesting case?" He asked.

" Fascinating case." Stanton smiled at him. " Physically, there seems to be nothing wrong with him. No cellular abnormalities, nothing. " She motioned for the guard to unlock the door. In a minute, both she and the man stood in the doorway. In the back, just on the edge of the room's shadow, sat the man in room five, silently staring back. Jazlyn knew it was V.

" But, " Stanton continued, " Batch Five, however, seems to have brought on some kind of psychotic breakdown. He's quite insane."

" That's what I've heard. " The man replied, " Even Lilliman won't go near him--says he's the devil himself."

Stanton laughed as she motioned for the guard to re-lock the door as the scene faded from Jazlyn's mind, only to be replaced with one of fire and total destruction. Men and women clutch at their throats as they tumble out into the yard, dropping to the ground, gasping and vomiting. Jazlyn watched as a back door was kicked open, and Dr. Stanton emerged, following two guards. She watched as men ran from the building screaming, collapsing, dying in a yellow-green haze that seems everywhere, then, Stanton, turned in time to see a silhouette crossing the yard, back lit by a curtain of fire. The man stopped, naked, and stared at her. She seemed to wilt under the stare, but could not look away. It was the man in room five--it was V--and Jazlyn gasped, still watching as Stanton continued to stare. You could see the burns across the naked body as he raised his arms and screamed. Was it in pain or revenge?-- Jazlyn nor Stanton had no idea as they watched him disappear from view, then the girl sank to her knees, sobbing as the visions stopped, now knowing what V kept buried so deep inside his soul. She now also understood what drove him and his vendetta--she had to get back to the Shadow Gallery--she had to tell him she knew.

Eric Finch turned the car off and waited a moment before walking toward Delia's building's front door. He had known the coroner for some time now, and considered himself to be a friend. He felt it was his duty as a police officer to let her know that she could be in danger from the terrorist. Prothero and Lilliman he would get to later--right now, Delia was his first priority. Walking up to the door, he pushed her intercom button and waited.

Gordon Dietrich hummed to himself as he began fixing dinner. He always felt at home in the kitchen-- cooking was one of his true loves.

" I hope I'm not intruding." Came a voice from behind him, the eggs he had held in his hand, dropping onto the floor in a loud spat.

" I do wish you would quit doing that, old man. You're going to bloody give me a heart attack one of these days!"Gordon exclaimed turning around, a wide grin on his face.

" I apologize, dear friend." V bowed his head before removing his hat.

"Please, sit..." Gordon motioned to one of the chairs by the table. " What brings you out on an evening such as this?" He took V's soaking cloak from him and hung it over a chair by the fireplace, then returned to the kitchen.

" I ..." V hesitated, "I have a problem, Gordon"

Dietrich's eyebrow rose." You, New London's most famous vigilante, has a problem?"

Gordon's smile widened. " It wouldn't have to do with the young lady that was photographed with you in the alley, would it?"

V's head lowered, and he sighed. " Yes."

Gordon looked across the table at his friend. " Who is she?"

" Her name is Jazlyn Sommers." V replied, resting his hands on the table top.

" She is very beautiful, from what I can see from the photo." Gordon watched his friend closely. Lord, what he would give to see V's face under that mask right now!

" Yes, she is." V humphed under the mask.

"Is she staying with you?"

" Yes." The masked man answered.

" And the problem with that being...?." Gordon motioned with his hands.

"She is a witch." V replied calmly.

Gordon laughed. " I've known a few of those in my lifetime!"

V's posture never changed. " She is a witch, my friend--a real one--one who has a black panther as a guardian-- one that bloody well almost attacked me!"

Gordon's smile faded, he could always tell when V was being serious, and right now, he was being dead serious! " A witch?"

"A witch." V repeated.

"There hasn't been a Wiccan coven in New London since Sutler had them all rounded up years ago." Gordon said.

" She is from the past." V explained, " From 1999, a citizen of the now disbanded United States."

"Good lord, what is she doing here?" Gordon cringed at the thought of Creedy's men getting hold of her.

"She traveled to the future to escape persecution of her kind." V paused, looking at his friend, " She, like me, was also imprisoned."

" Prison?" Gordon repeated, stunned at what V had just said.

" Yes, one called Salem."

" Oh my god..." Dietrich breathed slowly, " I've read about that place, hundreds died there over a five year period--some even said that was what started the second civil war."

V nodded his head.

" Does she know about you?"

" I assume she does, she has searched Fate's database on Larkhill."

" Well, she won't learn much from there." Gordon smiled. " You know, I would like to meet this fascinating young woman."

V chuckled under the mask. " Consider yourself invited for dinner, then"

" I'll be there with bells on."

V stared at Gordon, not moving a muscle.

" Alright then, " Gordon sighed, " no bells. "

V tilted his head. " Oh yes, the other reason I came by..." Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out a book, heavily embossed in gold binding. " A copy of the Koran."

Gordon's eyes began to mist over as he took the book from V. " Oh my..." He gently opened it, taking in every drawing and wording on several pages before closing it again.. " I ...I don't know what to say. "

" Then say nothing, my old friend. It is just a gift." V spoke quietly as he threw the cloak around his shoulders, tying it in place.

" Thank you, V." Gordon wiped a tear away. " It shall be taken well care of."

" Around seven, then? " V asked, replacing his hat.

" I'll be there." Gordon rose as his friend opened the living room window that over looked the balcony and the ladder leading to the rooftop. " Be safe, my friend. " He watched

as V scaled the ladder to the roof and disappeared into the wet darkness.

Jazlyn studied the mirror in the gallery next to the statue of Venus de Milo. " Vi veri veniversum vivus vici..."

" By the power of truth, I , while living, have conquered the universe." V's voice broke the momentary silence.

" V, you startled me." Jazlyn turned to him. " Faust, right?"

" Good." He answered.

"I want to apologize for this afternoon. " She began, looking at her hands, " I was way out of line. I'm sorry."

V tilted his head toward her. " Apology accepted."

"I...I, " She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I went to Larkhill today,

V."

He stood still, motionless, listening.

" I know, V. I know what happened at Larkhill--to the inmates," she stopped again, averting her eyes from the Fawkesian mask, " and to you." She added softly, catching his eyes once again.

There was along silence between them before V spoke. " I have a friend coming for dinner tonight. Please have Shadow try not eat him."

"You have a friend? " Jazlyn asked.

" Yes." V's voice had a touch of annoyance in it. " Someone I have known for several years. The gentleman's name is Gordon Dietrich."

" The guy from tv. " Jazlyn recognized the name from a show she had been watching over the last couple weeks.

" I will be in the kitchen making preparations for tonight's dinner, if you need me." V turned and walked away.

Jazlyn sighed as she watched him. " That went well..." She mumbled starting toward her room. They were having a dinner guest. Finally, someone she could eat with--nothing

against V, she really enjoyed his company, but having a mask staring at you while you ate

became a bit unnerving after awhile. She wanted to look her best tonight for both men, so she decided on the black cocktail dress V had given her. She walked into the bedroom,and opened the armoire, placing the dress gently on the bed. Shadow looked up.

" We are having a guest tonight, my love. I need you to be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Mistress."

"I know you will." Jazlyn smiled as she scratched the panther behind her ears."V is in the kitchen, if you would like to join him."

Shadow jumped from the bed, disappearing out the door. Jazlyn smiled, Shadow had grown accustomed to V's presence, and now, barely left his side when he was in the gallery.

Walking into the bathroom, Jazlyn started the water running in the tub. She was looking forward to a long soak. The trip to Larkhill had drained her, and she felt tired. Hopefully, the bath would re-energize her, and she could enjoy the evening's festivities. Gordon seemed to be a funny man--she was looking forward to meeting him.


	7. Ravens Wings

**Chapter 7--Ravens Wings**

Gordon Dietrich entered the code into the security system and waited, turning the bottle of wine in his hand absently. The gallery door unlocked as the green light shone in the semi-darkness of the tunnel. Pushing the door open, he stepped into the Shadow Gallery. As many times as he had been here, his breath was still taken away every time he saw the treasured pieces that graced V's home.

" Hello? " He called out, looking around, as the soft melody of Nat King Cole's

' U_nforgettable '_ filled the room.

" In here, Gordon." V's voice called from the kitchen.

" What is that most wonderful smell? " Gordon asked, walking in.

" Beef Wellington, Mashed Potatoes with Gravy, Corn, and for desert..." V paused, turning around, in his stripped apron, a large bowl in his hands,"...Plum Pudding "

" There goes another twenty pounds on. " Gordon sighed.

" It is not often I get to entertain such a famous personality. " V replied, grinning under the mask. " Would you like a cup of tea?"

" Yes, please."

" Could I have one too? Jazlyn's voice drifted across the room.

Both V and Gordon looked at the same time. Standing in the archway, stood Jazlyn, dressed in the black silk dress V had given her--and she literally took V's breath away. The dress clung to the young woman's every curve, and the way she had styled her hair up with soft tentacles of curls surrounding her face, made her look like an ancient Greek goddess.

" My dear, " Gordon rose from the table and offered his arm to her. " The photos do not do you justice."

V moved to stand beside her, taking her hand in his, he raised it to the mask's frozen lips. " You look beautiful tonight, Jazlyn. " He whispered softly.

" Thank you. " She blushed, looking into the mask's dark eye slits. V removed the apron, tossing it aside, then lead Jazlyn to the table, seating her at the head.

Gordon watched, amused at V. The old boy had it bad. If he didn't know better, he could swear his friend was sodden with affection for the girl. He took his seat, smiling at Miss Sommers. She could have very possibly been the one who turned him straight in his earlier years. Gordon's partner, like so many others had lost his life when Norsefire took over. The only way he had maintained his sanity and his life, was by wining and dining, young beautiful women ( which he still did ) from the BNN , all the while he was dying inside from the loss of his beloved. He picked up the glass of wine V had poured him, took a sip, then politely spewed it all over the table top! The biggest, blackest panther he had ever seen loped across the gallery floor toward V.

" V! " He half-choked the word from his mouth, " Watch out! "

Both V and Jazlyn looked at him.

" The panther! " Gordon exclaimed, pointing.

" Shadow wouldn't hurt anyone." Jazlyn smiled at him as the panther came to stand by V and her chair.

" Ah yes, " V began, " Gordon, may I present Shadow, guardian of Jazlyn. "

Gordon eyed the cat cautiously.

" Shadow, may I present one of my oldest and closet friends, Gordon Dietrich. "

Shadow looked at the man. " If you are a friend to the Master and Mistress, you are also a friend to me. " She replied in her purr-like voice, dipping her head as a gesture of recognition.

" Good god--it's talks! " Gordon exclaimed looking at Shadow. He sat silent for a moment, " A pleasure. " He smiled meekly.

Shadow turned her attention back to Jazlyn. " I am ready, Mistress. "

" Stay to the shadows, my love." Jazlyn spoke as she walked to the roof lift with the cat and opened the gate, closing it after them. " I'll be back in a few minutes."

V nodded, watching the lift disappear.

" Where are they off to? " Gordon asked, finally collecting his wits.

" To the roof. " V replied, " Shadow is off to do rounds, and Jazlyn will be back down in a moment to join us. "

They heard the lift return, and watched as Jazlyn walked toward them.

" She'll be gone for several hours." She said, taking her place once again at the table.

" We are ready to eat then? " V asked, pot holder and dish towel in hand.

" It smells wonderful! " Jazlyn exclaimed, a huge smile on her lips. " I have fallen in love with V's cooking ."

V tilted his head toward her, hoping to hear more of her soft voice.

" He has a knack for cooking ." Jazlyn looked at him. Thankfully, V's mask hid the crimson coloring that covered his face at that particular moment as he watched her converse with Gordon.

" V tells me that you are a true witch. "

" Yes, " Jazlyn paused, " I am a witch--with spells, and all other things combined into one package--me. "

Gordon shifted his eyes toward V before he spoke again. " I'm surprised that you haven't offered to help in his cause to overthrow Norsefire. "

V stopped everything.

" With your talents, and his brilliant mind, you two could become an immovable force in the resistance." Gordon looked at Jazlyn.

V turned to them both. His hands by his side, his body stiff, his head fixed on them . " That will not be necessary, Gordon. " V's voice was low, and Gordon recognized the tone as one he had heard coming from the mask man many times before-- one that let him know not to pursue this line of thought no further.

" V, Gordon maybe onto something here. " Jazlyn spoke, " Shadow and I could help you keep an eye on things."

" I forbid it! " He but shouted the answer out. He would not be responsible for Jazlyn!

" You forbid it? " Jazlyn repeated, pushing the chair back,and rising from the table. " I will do what I want to do--you are not my father, nor my husband, or lover! You have no

control over me..." She stopped, her eyes shooting daggers at the mask. " I left my home to get away from control freaks, and now, you're turning into one. "

V stood speechless as he watched the woman cross her arms, her stance, one of defiance. He took a deep breath, then spoke. " It is too dangerous for you to be out roaming the streets."

" I can take care of myself. " Jazlyn replied.

" I am quite sure you can, but..."

" But what, V? " Jazlyn interrupted him.

" If you were out there, every time I would hear a siren, or a gun shot, I would wonder if you were alright. " He laid his leather gloved hand gently against her face. " I would worry about you."

Jazlyn covered his hand with hers. " I'd be alright, V. You keep forgetting that I'm not a normal human being, I'm a witch--and believe me, I can do things that would make you shake in your boots." She smiled after the last sentence, at him. " Please, let me help you restore England to his rightful place among the world."

V tilted his head downward. " I can't take that chance." He pulled his hand free, still looking into her eyes.

" Then, I guess I'll just have to do it without you." Jazlyn answered, looking at the mask, then turned to Gordon. " It's been a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dietrich--I just wish it could have been under better circumstances. Good night." Both men watched as she disappeared down the hallway.

" Well, that was interesting. " Gordon half-smiled, glancing at V.

" Damn! " V swore as he slammed his fist against the sink counter.

" Didn't go the way you thought it would, old boy? " Gordon asked as V wheeled around. " She is a bit more than you expected, hum? "

" She is going to get herself killed! " V exclaimed angrily, looking at Gordon.

Gordon laughed softly. " I believe the young lady is quite capable of taking care of herself--especially, if that black beast is with her ." Gordon watched V move around the kitchen, a grin crossed his lips. " She's gotten to you, hasn't she? "

V stared at him. " What do you mean? "

" You care for her. " Gordon answered cautiously.

" I don't feel anything, Gordon. How can I care? " V spat between clenched teeth.

Gordon chuckled." You keep telling yourself that. "

V turned from him ." I haven't been able to feel since Larkhill. "

" Well, " Gordon pulled his jacket on. " Maybe you're not as dead inside as you believed you are. " He placed a hand on V's shoulder. " Don't fight it old boy, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. "

Was Gordon right? Could it possibly be that the feelings he had believed destroyed at Larkhill were very much alive, only buried deep within his own mind, and Jazlyn was the one that had stirred them somewhat back to life?

" I'll walk you home. " V spoke to him, the new feeling he was having was confusing. Maybe a walk would help him sort things out.

" That's not necessary--it's way before the ten o'clock curfew." Gordon replied, " Besides, you have other pressing matters to explore. I'll be fine."

V watched his friend head toward the gallery door. " Good night, Gordon."

Gordon waved a hand and let himself out, the door closing slowly behind him, locking the gallery once again into the dark safety V had grown accustomed to. He let out a deep breath, turned, and headed for the roof lift. He would wait for Shadow's return on the roof, the darkness bringing him much needed comfort as he tried to understand what kindof a spell Jazlyn had cast on him.


	8. Into The Night

**Chapter 8--Into The Night**

Jazlyn sat on the bed, her legs crossed beneath her. The first thing she would have to do is physically learn how to protect herself, and the best place to do that was in the armory. First thing tomorrow, she would begin to teach herself how to use several of the weapons she had seen in the room. In between her practicing and other things, she would use some of the leather she had found in the sewing room and fashion an outfit for herself.

" Damn him! " She swore softly from the bed just as a knock sounded outside her door. She watched as Shadow entered the room, and found V standing in the doorway.

" May I come in? " He asked slowly.

" I guess. " Jazlyn replied as Shadow jumped onto the mattress beside her.

" Would you still like to help? " V asked, moving into the room.

Jazlyn rose from the bed and stood barely a foot away from the man. " Only if you truly want me to."

V let out a deep sigh. " It seems that I have little choice."

Jazlyn moved to within inches of the mask. " I'll be fine, really. Remember, New London as not seen anyone like me." She smiled, looking into the dark eye slits.

" I will start your training tomorrow in the armory. You must know how to protect yourself physically, and I, must know that you will be safe on your own."

Jazlyn nodded, then did something quite unexpected. Reaching up, she took the mask in her hands and kissed the cold lips gently. " Thank you. "

V stood motionless, trying to understand what had just happened. He had just been kissed--that he knew--but why?

" Good night. " He spoke, his voice shaky--he hoped that she had not noticed-- his breath, catching gently under the mask.

" Good night. " Jazlyn replied softly, watching him disappear quickly from the bedroom.

" He cares for you, Mistress. " Shadow's voice broke Jazlyn's thoughts.

" I know, " Jazlyn sighed, " I can sense the turmoil he is going through, but, "

She crossed her arms and moved around the room, " this is something he will have to work through himself, and, it may take a very long time."

--

V stood next to the roof top parapet, his cape, blowing in the wind gently as he looked out over the city. He had not told Jazlyn that he had business to attend to this night, and had ventured to the roof so he could try and make sense of the emotions that were rampaging through his mind--emotions that had been pushed back so deeply into the ravines of his psyche-- ones, he had thought no longer existed--emotions that were now rushing through him like liquid fire--all because of one young woman--a woman who could break him with a single kiss.

--

The sleek, black car pulled into the rounded driveway and stopped by a set of large steps. Lewis Prothero stepped from the car, the valet holding the door. The lavish house that stood before him was just one of the many gifts he had received when Chancellor Sutler had appointed him to the position of lead reporter at Jordan Tower, the only broadcasting facility in the city. Besides being ' The Voice of Fate', Prothero was also involved with Viodoxic Pharmaceuticals, being on the board of directors, and also one of the main stockholders. It definitely beat being the Commander of Larkhill Detention Center--god, how he had hated that placed--how he had hated walking day after day among the undesirables that were housed within its cement walls, picking out lab rats for Stanton's experiments. How he had hated just being in the same rooms with them! The night the fire had destroyed the center, he had actually rejoiced in the fact that he would never have to see those faces again in his life time--he was meant for better things!

The front door opened and Prothero handed his coat and hat to the butler." Good evening, sir."

" Good evening, William. " He replied walking into the open foyer. " Please have a sandwich and tea sent up to my room."

" Right away, sir. " William replied walking away, while Prothero headed upstairs to his suite.

Opening the door, Prothero entered, picking up the tv remote and changed the channel to BNN, then sat down in the nearest chair to the fireplace. The evening broadcast had

just began, when the room lights went out, throwing Prothero into complete darkness. Swearing, he rose from the chair, feeling for the lighter he had placed sometime earlier that day on the stand. If the fireplace had been lit, there would have been plenty of light to see by.

" Good evening, Commander Prothero." A low, ominous voice broke through the darkness.

Prothero froze as the lighter came to life. " Who's there? "

" An old friend, Commander. " Came the reply, and suddenly Prothero found himself face to face with Guy Fawkes.

" Who are you? What do you want? Money? Is that it? "

" No Commander, it's not money I want..." V's knife came closer to Prothero's neck.

" It's the truth, Commander, that I want. It's the truth I want New London to know about."

" Wait,Wait. You're the one who blew Big Ben up." Prothero's eyes widen as V nodded. " You're making a mistake. I'm nobody..."

" The only mistake is that you survived, Commander. "

" Why do you call me that? "

" Because it was your title at Larkhill, was it not? " V asked pressing the knife into Prothero's neck even more.

Prothero was sweating. " I don't know what you're talking about ."

" Maybe I can help your memory. Let's see. Larkhill opened in the summer of 1999. You were appointed its Commander. You wore a uniform in those days. " Prothero swallowed hard as V continued. " You were a man of many responsibilities. You made sure Larkhill made all its quotas, especially the oven quotas, even though they were required an excessive amount of maintenance. " V paused, " But there was one task you took to with great relish--remember the medical block, Commander? I believe, you called it the funny farm."

Prothero began to shake. " I only did what I was told. "

" Yes, I know. "

" What do you want of me? " Prothero asked as sweat began to run down his face.

" Right now, Commander, nothing. " V answered as he lowered the knife slowly away

from the man's neck. " I will be watching you. But soon, in the future, you will be judged for the crimes you committed. "

" I wasn't the only one! " Prothero exclaimed. If he was going down, he'd be damned if he were going alone!

" And those too, will be held responsible for their actions also." V answered in a whisper as he quickly moved back into the shadows. " Until we meet again, Commander."

" Wait! " Prothero wheeled around as the lights came back on. He looked in every direction, but the man was gone, back into the night, and the ex-commander of Larkhill Relocation Center shook harder. He couldn't report the incident to Creedy because that would open up a can of worms--he couldn't take the chance of having it fall into Inspector Finch's lap-- he couldn't have the real truth about Larkhill come out. This was something he would have to deal with himself.

--

Jazlyn finished the last stitch on the outfit she had created, and rose from the sewing machine, clutching the garment in her hands. Moving to a nearby mirror, she held the leather jumpsuit up to her, admiring her handiwork. The red stitching contrasted the soft, black leather, and, the old cape of V's she had re-worked in some places with pieces of extra leather, and then lined inside with soft material, would protect her against the cold and damp New London nights. Rounding the outfit out was the black leather boots V had gotten for her, or possibly had made for her. The last thing, and the longest piece it had taken her to make, was the mask that concealed her true identity It was was also made from leather, with black eye slits hidden by mesh in the shape of bird's eyes. The nose and mouth had been constructed the same way along with the ear openings, The skull piece was adorned with the patterns of bird feathers colored in a deep red hue. She would from now on be called Raven on the nights she would patrol with V, and Shadow would be their constant companion.

--

It had been several months since V had begun Jazlyn's training with the weapons of her choice--a pair of tridents--ones she had seen used by a woman in a movie from the past. (1) At first, V was a strict and hard teacher, but Jazlyn had began noticing that on more than one occasion how he would abruptly end the sessions, leave the room for a half hour or so, then return, blaming his absence on a project he had to check on. She knew that just being around her was becoming his biggest distraction, but he would always continue her training.

There were many nights that she would go to bed stiff and sore just because he had raised her

challenges to a higher level. She had watched V on occasion from the shadows as he

practiced alone in the armory-- trying to work through the demons that kept his mind occupied--demons that included her, but with determination, she had become as efficient with the tridents as V was with his knives. One thing she always looked forward to was the regular routine she did with him every evening. V would do what Jazlyn had named " The Dance Of The Knives ", and she, with tridents spinning in hand, as though they were an extension of her arm., would move through the movements in perfect unison with him.

V had become the doting instructor, lavishing praise every time he saw fit, and always reassuring her of her natural talents with the weapons. Well, tonight, he would finally meet Raven. Jazlyn had a nice little surprise in store for V--one that if she miscalculated, even by the closest centimeter, could cost her life.

--

It was early morning when V finally arrived back at the Shadow Gallery. The lights were in the night mode, and silence filled the room. Jazlyn was already asleep, and V, just in from his night rounds, was wound up tighter than an old clock. Since Jazlyn had started her training, the voice had returned once again, not as bad as usual, but still throwing doubts into V's mind about the feelings he had began learning to deal with. Tonight, his muscles ached with the need to release energy and relax his always thinking mind. V headed toward the armory in an effort to escape his own personal hell.

--

Jazlyn hid in the shadows of the spiral staircase and waited. She had heard the attention buzzer go off announcing V's return just as she headed down the hallway toward the armory. She had given Shadow strict orders to remain behind unless she summoned her, and watching V practice in secret over the last few weeks had given her insight into his movements as he fought. The only thing that bothered her was the amazing speed he moved at. She would have to time her attack down to the last second. She heard the door open and slipped deeper into the shadows as she watched V enter and walk to a nearby table. The hat and cape were laid atop it, and V pulled two of his knives , laying them beside his hat. He unfastened the knife holster, placing it on the table top. Picking the loose knives up, he moved into the center of the room toward one of the practice dummies. He spun the knives in his hands as he looked his opponent over, then suddenly, the fight was on. Watching, Jazlyn studied the masculine form before her. The black breeches V wore clung to sculptured legs, and she held her breath

as she watched muscles move and stretch with his movements. The Jacobian jacket molded to muscular shoulders and arms as well, and Jazlyn could see ripples of strength from beneath

every time he lunged at the form. Finally, after watching for several moments, she decided to make her move and jumped from the staircase onto the floor in complete silence.

" You, mademoiselle, need to perfect your ability of stealth." V replied as he continued to practice.

Jazlyn just stared. How could he have known she was there? Must have been another of his quarky abilities. Sighing, " Want a sparring partner? " she asked as he stopped, and tilted his head toward her .

" Are you sure? " he answered softly.

" I'm up to it if you are. "

" Very well." V replied looking at her. He tried to pull his eyes away, but couldn't. Jazlyn stood before him dressed in black leather that molded to every curve she owned, and then some. " Your new persona? " He asked awkwardly.

" You like it? " She asked.

He cleared his throat. " Very interesting design. Nice construction and details.."

" V... " She put her hands on the hilt of each trident. " Just say you like it."

" I like it." He replied, trying to keep his voice as nonchalant as possible.

Jazlyn grinned." You may address me as Raven."

" It is my humble pleasure to make your acquaintance..." He paused as he brought her hand to the mask's lips, " ... Raven.", bowing deeply to her.

Jazlyn pulled her hand from his." Shall we? "

" Indeed we shall. " V began backing off as Raven drew her weapons and took a defensive stance.

Over the next hour or so, Jazlyn found herself spinning and deflecting advances made toward her by V. Several times, actually deflecting the blades of his razor sharp knives from her body. She knew he would never harm her, but this practice session was turning into one, that she had to use all of her knowledge and wits to keep from being pinned against the wall more than the two times she had already been. On a few occasions, when he had her

backed against the wall, his strange giggle echoed through the room, giving Jazlyn the ferocity to fight back against him. She had watched as his attention slowly began to wane, and

in one split second, she saw her chance--her right leg swung out, catching him completely off guard, and he fell onto his back with a thud. Quickly, Jazlyn moved to straddle his waist, the tip of one trident placed strategically just beneath the chin of his mask.

" Very good. " V breathed heavily as she leaned in closer to the mask. She still couldn't see his eyes through the slits, but she knew he was watching her silently as he berated himself for letting his guard down. He tried to move, but her legs had him pinned against the floor, and the situation was beginning to feel uncomfortable for him-- he could have ended the whole charade by simply removing Jazlyn from his person by sheer strength, but for some reason, at that moment, it was a thought that he would deal with later.

--

Jazlyn sat back, holstering the tridents at her side, smiling. " What are you going to do now, Codename V? " She teased. " Seems I've caught myself a terrorist. "

V grinned under the mask. _**' Are you going to let her make a fool out of you? ' **_ A voice, from far within the darkness of his mind, crept into his consciousness-- haunting, taunting him.

" I am no one's fool..." He muttered under the mask. _** ' She is making you into one!'**_

" No--never! " He shouted, shoving her body from atop his. Jazlyn landed hard into a wall some ten feet away-- struggling to set up, she watched the masked man rise to his knees, his head buried in his hands.

After a moment, Jazlyn crawled to where V was crouching, touching his shoulder gently . " V, are you alright? " She had never seen him like this in the six months she had shared his home with him.

_**' Kill her...'**_ The voice continued , _**' Kill her before she kills you...'**_

The voice commanded as the war raged in his mind.

_**" No, I will not harm her!! " **_He cried out as his mind burst into a thousand shards of pain, and he collapsed, weeping into his hands.

She looked at him as a chill shuddered across her body, while gently prying his hands away . " V, what is wrong? "

" Go away..." he moaned, not looking at her.

" No, I won't leave you. " Jazlyn took the mask in her hands." "I want to help you through this, whatever it is. " She gently raised his face to hers. "Please, let me help. "

V placed his hands on hers, pulling them away slowly. " There is nothing no one can

do..." He broke off, lowering his head. " It is to late..."

" I told you I would help you in your cause, no matter what it entails..." She smiled at him, her hands on the mask once again. " I 'm not going anywhere. " She spoke to him softly, " Besides, I care too much to let you go through this touch of madness alone. Whatever is happening to you right now, we can get through it--together. "

V shook his head slowly." You don't know what you are asking. " It was taking all of V's willpower to keep himself under control.

" I think I do. " Jazlyn replied, pausing, taking one of his hands in hers, her thumb rubbing the leather-covered knuckles gently. " The other day, when Shadow and I were at Larkhill, there was a woman there. I didn't know who she was--I thought she was a nurse or something. I watched as she moved around the ruins like she was looking for something, eventually walking over to a section where some flowers were growing...".

" The garden..." V spoke in a whisper.

" She found a rose--a single red bloom--one of the most beautiful roses I have ever seen."

" Valerie's roses..."

Jazlyn was silent for a moment. " Then, the visions started. " She stopped when she saw V's head tilt toward her. He was listening. " The first one was of her sitting at a table, writing an entry into her journal. Next..." she continued, slowly, " was lines of people being given a series of injections, and then, " Jazlyn stopped, looking away from the mask that had been staring into her very soul, " I saw you V-- or I assume it was you-- I couldn't see any features, only the eyes staring--, from the corner of the room. " She looked back to him.

_**' She knows! She knows about the monster that you keep hidden!' **_ The voice cried within, as V closed his eyes against it.

Jazlyn took a deep breath. " I saw explosions, a fire, and a lone figure standing in the court yard among the flames. It was you, wasn't it? "

" Yes..." V answered as his hands clenched into fists.

" V, the woman's name was Dr. Diana Stanton-- she was the same woman I saw at the ruins. She was one of the scientists that conducted the experiments at Larkhill, wasn't she? "

V gained his strength, and rose to his feet, sheathing his knives. " One of many ."

" You're going to kill them all, aren't you? " Jazlyn stated.

" Yes. " V answered as the voice receded back into the darkness of his mind once again.

" I won't help you kill, V. "

" I would not want you too. " He answered, helping her up. " There is no need to involve yourself in my vendetta. It does not concern you. "

" Whether it concerns me or not, I'm already involved." Jazlyn spoke softly to him, her hand on his arm. " I'm falling in love with you V, and god help me, I can't stop. So you see, I'm in too deep already. "

V raised his hand to her face, touching it gently. " You deserve better. " He replied as he watched Jazlyn close her eyes, and rest her cheek against his palm.

" I don't deserve any more than what you can give me. " Jazlyn answered in a whisper, " That alone, will always be enough. " Touching his shoulders, she raised on tiptoes and kissed the mask's lips gently. " I love you. "

V pulled away abruptly, " How can you love me? You've seen my life at Larkhill, you saw what happened--how can you love a monster?! " He turned from her and walked away.

" V, please..." She called after him to no avail. " Damn! I handled that real well! " How could she fall in love with someone who had no idea what love was? She needed to talk to Gordon, maybe he could help.

**The movies referenced in this chapter are: 1) Daredevil with Ben Affleck and Jennifer Gardner,and 2) Electra,with Jennifer Gardner**


	9. Fire and Ice

** Chapter 9-- Fire and Ice**

Gordon Dietrich hurried his pace along as he cut through the alley. It would be curfew in fifteen minutes, and he **did not** want to be caught out after ten o'clock at night. He had finished taping tomorrow night's show not long ago, and had decided to walk instead of taking BNN's limo. He had a little over three blocks to go when the three men stepped from the shadows in front of him.

" Mr. Dietrich..." The first man approached him. Chancellor Sutler sends his regards..."

Gordon looked at all three men.

" and, " The first man continued, " also sends his congratulations on the continued success of your show." the man smiled menacingly. " But..."

' Here it comes...' Gordon thought, " They're going to black bag me!'

" He would be grateful if you could tone it down--seems you are giving Norsefire a bad name."

" And how would Norsefire's reputation be made any worse that it already is?" Gordon asked them.

" You're talking about your government, Dietrich..." The second fingerman said, reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a black bag and shaking it free. " I'd hate to have to use this..."

" Put the bag away, Roberts." The first fingerman ordered, then glared at Gordon. " The Chancellor may have a soft spot for you, but it doesn't mean we do." He flipped the nightstick open to its longest length.

" Yeah, it's after curfew, so we can dispense justice at our own digression." The third fingerman slapped his nightstick across his open palm and began walking toward Gordon.

" You don't want to do that, boys." A feminine voice broke through the darkness.

" Who said that? Show yourself!" The first fingerman frantically searched for the voice. He was familiar with Codename V, but this was a woman.

" Anything to cooperate with the law." The voice spoke from the shadows as a figure began to emerge from the darkness.

" Lookee here..." The second fingerman smiled as Jazlyn stepped into the street lamp's glow.

" Why don't you leave Mr. Dietrich alone, and run along.?" She asked smiling, the twin tridents spinning in her hands.

" What's your name, sweetheart?" The first man asked as the three spread out and began walking toward the black-clad woman.

" You can call me Raven." She replied, " Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce my companion--" Jazlyn paused, " Shadow."

" Brought a playmate with you?" Laughter filled the alleyway, but stopped as suddenly as it had began when the panther came to stand beside her mistress.

Gordon looked from the panther to the black-clad woman, to the three fingerman. He suddenly realized it was Jazlyn and Shadow as a large snarl erupted from the panther's mouth.

" Not another bloody one..." the man rolled his eyes, " then continued, " and this kitty brought claws with her."

" She also has teeth." Jazlyn grinned as a gun was pulled and a trigger cocked. " Not a good idea, wouldn't you agree, Shadow?"

" Yes, Mistress."

Jazlyn made a small movement with her hand, and the panther took on an ethereal aura about her, walking toward the men. Gordon leaped out of the way just as the gun fired. The hit was dead center of Shadow's chest, but passed through her, embedding itself into the nearby wall.

" What the bloody hell..." The gunman gasped as the panther was upon him in a matter of seconds.

" Anyone else want to play?" Jazlyn asked moving toward the remaining two men. She looked over to where Shadow was astride the heavyset man, her gaping jaws, inches from his face. " Give this warning to your so called chancellor. Tell him the resistance is alive and well, growing more each day, and a new face is in town to help with V's fight." She grinned. "Shadow, come."

" Head this warning, human. Next time, **_I will eat you._**" Shadow spoke in her purr-like voice as she let the man up from the pavement.

Jazlyn looked at the remaining two as they helped their comrade to his feet. " Now, get out of here!" She watched as all three hurried down the alleyway and into the darkness.

" Mr. Dietrich, as you all right?" She asked as Gordon emerged from the shadows and into the light.

" I'm all right, " He paused, looking at her, " Good gods woman, what are you doing?!"

" What you told me to do." She answered as a form emerged from the darkness beside them.

" Good evening, Gordon, Raven." V bowed to them.

" I feel privileged. A visit from New London's most famous terrorist and his protege. " Gordon laughed softly.

V did not acknowledge the remark Gordon had made, but stood quietly, his hands by his side.

" Master V." Shadow purred as she rubbed against his leg, her form, once again a solid mass.

V patted her head. " I am grateful you all are safe."

Jazlyn eyed him from the safety of her mask. " Checking up on me?"

V tilted his mask toward her as a small grin appeared on Gordon's lips. " No."

" Then why are you here?"

V cleared his throat, then spoke." I heard the voices and came to investigate."

'You, my friend are a lousy liar.' Gordon chuckled under his breath.

" And...?" Jazlyn paused.

" I have been tracking the fingerman most of the night, and was about to come to Gordon's aid, when you and Shadow appeared."

" Oh..."

" I will escort Gordon home, Please return to the Shadow Gallery. I'll join you shortly." V spoke to Jazlyn, his voice almost a whisper as he looked at her.

Jazlyn could not believe her ears. He was telling her to return home--like she was a small child! Well, she had other plans for the rest of the night, which included Gordon's input, but all of that seemingly no longer mattered, since V's appearance in the alley--so now, it looked like she would go to plan B. Jazlyn had located Delia Surridge's apartment address. She wanted to pay the coroner's home a visit and look for the journal she had seen in her vision.

" Whatever..." She sighed, " Com'on Shadow..."

Gordon and V watched as the two disappeared into the darkness. " What are you **_really_** doing here, V?"

There was a moment of hesitation before an answer. " I...I don't exactly know, Gordon. " He began pacing the alleyway. " I can't sleep, I can't eat--all I do is think about her--even my vendetta has fallen to the wayside--and the voice, Gordon, it speaks to me again--filling my mind with thoughts that are not mine! " V's voice was becoming agitated. " It wanted me to kill her, Gordon--it wanted me to kill Jazlyn!" The voice behind the mask changed, now, it wasn't as strong or as sure as before--it sounded confused and frightened.

" Let's go back to the house, and I'll fix you a cup of whiskey and tea. It will help settle your nerves." Gordon layed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" Yes, yes. I believe I would greatly appreciate that, Gordon. Thank you . "

Gordon nodded his head as they began down the alleyway.

--

Jazlyn and Shadow stood side by side on the rooftop watching as V and Gordon disappeared. Across the street from where they stood, was Delia Surridge's apartment building, and Jazlyn wondered if V could have possible been on his way there when he had happened upon she and Gordon in the alleyway with the fingermen. There was still so much she wanted to tell V about her trip to Larkhill, but she was beginning to worry that if she did, it would push him over the edge. She hadn't told him about the drugs that had been used to completely wipe his mind, or the fact that his blood had been used to develop the vaccine for the deadly St. Mary's virus that Norsefire had unleashed on the population just to win a governmental election. Sighing, she started down the ladder to the street below. Shadow would keep watch as she tried to find the journal that held V's story at Larkhill.

--

Gordon opened the tunnel that led to the hidden room in his home, V following a few steps behind.

" I see the alarm system has allowed you to come and go as you please." V said as they waited for the light to switch to green. V had made Gordon's acquaintance not long after escaping Larkhill. He had found him along one of the roads leading out of town, badly burned and near death.

" Thank you again." Gordon pushed the door open and they stepped inside. The room, held all sorts of treasures--ones that V had brought to Gordon for his own private appreciation of the arts. One of Gordon's favorites was a poster entitled, **' God Save The Queen'**, a portrait of the now exiled Queen Elizabeth II overlayed with Chancellor Sutler's face. Also mounted on the walls, were pictures of Gordon and his partner.

" I see you have the Koran tucked away." V said as he approached the stand where a bright light shone down on the religious artifact.

" I will always protect everything you bring to me with my life V. You know that."

" Indeed I do, my friend." V had brought Gordon his first pieces of contraband materials after his initial visit to the Ministry of Objectionable Materials as payment for taking care of him in the months following the fire. V had spent time in Gordon's home

recovering from the burns, and in his mind, if it wasn't for Gordon, he would not have

survived--even though his body would have healed on it's own--it had been

the comedian who had set through the nightmares with him during his recovery, and for that, V would always be indebted. Gordon had shown him how to cook a simple meal, sew his ripped clothes, and had given him the books to read as he healed. Finally, it had been Gordon who had given him the Guy Fawkes mask, which had become a second face to him. Gordon was the only family V remembered

Gordon flipped a hidden switch that opened another door that led to his living room. " Make yourself at home, I'll put the kettle on."

V watched as his friend disappeared into the kitchen, then removed his hat and cape. The knife belt remained around his waist as he layed the discarded items on the coffee table. In a few minutes, Gordon reappeared, two steaming cups of tea in his hands. He handed one to V, and took a place on the couch as V sat down in a nearby chair.

" You said the voice had returned?" Gordon asked, raising the cup to his lips.

" Several days ago." V answered removing the mask. Gordon was the only person who had ever seen V's true face as it appeared now.

" Nothing is helping?"

" I was in the armory practicing with Jazlyn when it happened the last time." V paused as he hung his head. " She saw everything--she saw the monster stir from its cage."

" You should stay here until the episode is over." Gordon suggested.

" Is the room still here?"

" Just the same as you left it before." Gordon answered.

V finished the tea and sat the cup on the table, his mind flowing in a million different directions all at once.

" Would you like something to eat before you start?"

V stood up, his hands beginning to shake somewhat. " No, " he answered, " We must hurry. I fear my resolve will not last much longer. " He unbuckled the knife belt and handed it to Gordon. " Please let Jazlyn know that I maybe gone for some time,

and not to worry. I shall return as soon as I can." He looked at Gordon, trying to keep it together until they reached the room. If he lost control now, Gordon would be dead in a matter of seconds, and he would be thrown upon an unsuspecting London. " Thank you my friend."

V barely got the words out as he headed for the padded room, Gordon following. Once inside, Gordon locked the door, placing the key in his pocket, took one last look, then solemnly walked away.

--

Jazlyn stood on the balcony of Delia's apartment, listening for any sign of her presence inside. Pulling a small dagger V had given her from her boot, she jimmied the bedroom window open, and disappeared inside. The bedroom was dark and she took the small penlight she carried from her pocket and switched it on. She was looking for the red covered book she had seen in her vision. This journal, she knew, held all the answers-- or at least, most of them-- about Larkhill. The only problem she had right now, was not having a clue as where to start looking. She had wanted to do the search on her own, without using the craft, but that was no longer an option available to her. She had no idea when Delia would be returning. Sighing, she began concentrating on the book, hoping her abilities would lead her to it. Within seconds, a picture began forming in her mind's eye. A red leather-covered journal lay nestled within a stack of papers--a safe--but where? Deepening the trance, she searched for the location--it was in Delia's bedroom. Jazlyn began pulling paintings from against the wall, searching. After finding nothing concealed behind them, she turned her attention to the closet.

--

Gordon poured himself a straight shot of whiskey and slammed it down his throat. He had checked on V just moments earlier, and what he had found had made him fear for his friend's sanity. He had found V crouched in the darkest corner of the bedroom, oblivious to all. Gordon sighed, this was going to be a bad episode, no doubt. He remembered the first time he had seen V loose control of his mind, and the monster emerge--one of violent outbreaks-- all the horrible things that had been done to him at Larkhill manifested through this monstrous thing. It was one of intense hatred, and deadliness. He would go to the gallery and let Jazlyn know what had happened. He knew that V did not want her to know the horror of what he continuously lived with, but

she loved V, Gordon was sure of that, and because of that, she had the right to know.

He stopped by the room one last time before heading out to the gallery, listening to the racket coming from within the room that V had been locked in. Opening a small window in the door, he peered in. The room had been trashed, pieces of furniture scattered about, bed clothes, torn and shredded lay about on the floor. Straining his eyes, he searched for V. It was a few seconds later that a body slammed into the door--wild, red eyes that were not human, seared into Gordon's. V had lost all humanity.

" Bollocks!" He exclaimed as he slammed the window shut, his back to the door as primeval moans and screams erupted from within. Thank god they had sound-proofed the room!

--

Jazlyn had searched the bedroom closet except for the floor. Pushing aside several boxes and pairs of shoes, she found the safe door.

" Mistress..." Shadow's voice filled her head. " The doctor approaches."

" Shit!" She swore under her breath, quickly replacing the boxes and shoes to their proper places and hurried to the bedroom window just as the front door opened, and Jazlyn disappeared into the darkness outside.

Delia Surridge closed the door to the apartment, and layed her keys and purse on the entrance way table as she walked through her living room into the bedroom. Walking into the closet, she pushed aside the boxes as Jazlyn had done only minutes before, and entered the security code for the lock. Opening the safe door, she sighed a deep breath of relief--the diary was safely snuggled within her papers. Smiling, Delia relocked the safe and replaced the boxes over the door.

Ever since Chief Inspector Finch had come by her apartment a few nights ago, she had started keeping an eye on the diary. If the person responsible for the forty-eight murders ( Finch had explained that they had found fifty-six deaths and somehow each person had been linked to Larkhill, and out of that fifty-six deaths, forty-eight had been under unusual circumstances. Seeing that she had also be connected to the detention camp ( thank god he didn't know the real reason why she had been there)), it was his duty as an officer of the law, and a friend, to inform her that her life could be in danger. If that diary ever came into the light, her career as chief medical examiner would be over, and also, most likely her life.

She checked her wrist watch for the time--it was almost seven-thirty. Eric would be here soon to pick her up for dinner. She had to finish getting ready.

--

Gordon waited for the Shadow Gallery security system to unlock. It was only a few seconds later that he found himself entering the large room, closing the door behind him. " Hello?"

Silence answered him.

" Jazlyn? Shadow? Anyone home?" He called out, but to no avail.

Gordon walked over to the piano, laying his hat down. Looking around, he spotted paper and a pencil lying on the bench--picking it up, he found it to be an unfinished composition of V's. Gordon shook his head sadly. It was so hard to understand how someone with such a brilliant mind as V had, could become a raving creature locked behind closed doors. He quickly jotted a message down for Jazlyn, leaving it on the piano, then grabbing his hat, headed for the gallery door.

--

Jazlyn waited for Delia to leave the building before she re-entered the bedroom again. Passing her hand over the safe door, it unlocked. Jazlyn reached in and withdrew the red leather-bound journal, holding it in her hands. Closing her eyes, she concentrated as an exact duplicate appeared in its place within the safe. The spell would last only twenty-four hours, so she would have to have the book returned by tomorrow evening. Replacing the boxes once again, she exited the bedroom window into the night.

--

Peter Creedy smirked at Prothero. " Bollocks!"

"I'm telling you Creedy, he was here! In this very room! Prothero exclaimed as he watched Creedy walk around the room.

Second in command at the Ear, Peter Creedy sis not like Lewis Prothero--he thought of him as Sutler's lackey--a fat slob willing to kiss anyone's ass to get to where he wanted, including the chancellorship. He was wrong though, Prothero didn't stand a chance in hell getting that far--Sutler would be eliminated by his men--when

the time came--, and he, Peter Creedy, would ascend to the chancellorship. All he had to do was sit back and watch as the terrorist, Codename V, did the work for him--eliminating everyone else in his way.

" What'd he want?" Creedy asked, turning to face him

" He said the truth--he wants New London to know the truth."

" What truth?" Creedy snarled.

" Larkhill--everything!" Prothero exclaimed.

Creedy stared at Prothero. " How does he know about Larkhill?"

" He was there!" Prothero now began to sweat. " He was a prisoner." He paused, regaining his composure. " He knows about the experiments, the St. Mary's virus, Norsefire--us."

" Damn!" Creedy swore, " Bloody hell!"

" What should we do?"

Creedy stared at Prothero's floor. " Get some of your belongings and move into your suite at BNN. You should be safe there."

" What about him?"

Creedy grinned evilly. " Let me worry about that."

.


	10. The Mouth of Hell

_** Chapter 10**_

_** Into the Mouth of Hell...**_

Jazlyn reset the security lock for the gallery after her, walking over to the jukebox. Pushing a couple of buttons, a soft melody began filling the air. Setting the journal on top of the piano, she found Gordon's note. So V would be gone for a few days, huh? She sighed, well at least she wouldn't be interrupted once she began reading Stanton's journal. She had only twenty-four hours, and there was a lot of reading to do. Shadow followed as she walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on. Jazlyn placed the book on the table, pulled out a chair, and began reading.

--

Creedy slammed his office door after him, and pushed the intercom button on his phone. " Get me Churchill, " he paused, " Now!" He ran his hand through thinning hair, then slammed his fist into the desk top. " Bloody hell !" If Norsefire's past leaked out to the people, the resistance that this so called terrorist had created, could balloon into something much worse! They had to set a trap to catch Codename V, but that wouldn't be easily done. They had to come up with some type of full proof plan. The man was picking off people one by one that had been involved with Larkhill. Most of the doctor's and nurses had been taken out first, then at least half of the guards--hell, even a few of the maintenance people had been disposed off. He dropped into the high-backed leather chair and tried to strategize some type of plan that would bring V down.

--

_** " June 9th," **_Jazlyn began, " **_ Of the original four dozen, over 75 are now deceased. Strangely, no clear patterns have emerged as of yet. Batch 5 seems to have no common discernible affect on any specific group, though the men seem slightly more resilient than the women. I'm hoping the survivors will provide more answers or my time here will have gone to waste."_**

_** " June 18th: There are only five left now. Two men and three women. Which tends to contradict my entry on June 9th. The man in room five is a fascinating case. Physically, there seems to be anything wrong with him. No cellular anomalies, nothing. Batch Five however, seems to have brought on some kind of psychotic breakdown. He is quite insane. He has this way of looking through you. Reverend Lilliman won't go near him. He claims that the man is the devil himself. I see him cross himself whenever he **_

_**passes his door. Still, there is something about him.**_

_** " August 25th: I'm glad Prothero let five have a go at the gardening project. He is quite proficient. Prothero was reluctant to allow an inmate access to the tool and chemical supply at first but now the fat toad is delighted. The crop has almost doubled and he grows the most beautiful roses I have ever seen. One thing happened today that was extremely strange--while using a knife to open a bag of fertilizer, five received a small cut on the ring finger of his left hand--it miraculously healed itself within seconds! I will have to explore this phenomena more.**_

_** " September 11th: After searching the garden for several minutes, I found five near the chemical shed in the back. Creedy and his men were just finishing up with him--he had been raped and beaten severely. I had Creedy's men carry him to the infirmary. If anything like this happens again, I will go to the detention centers central administrator--hell with Prothero!"**_

" Oh my god..." Jazlyn cried softly as she wiped away tears with her hands. " What they did to you, V." She tried to regain her composure before she continued.

_**" December 24th: I was in the mess. It was about half past ten when we heard the first explosion. The ones at the front ran straight into the gas. It was horrible. A few of us made it out through the back door. You could hear screaming everywhere. In the center of the camp, everything was on fire. Everyone running in all directions. We had barely enough time to get our bearings when the ovens exploded. It was the man in room five. I couldn't have known. The chemical supplies, grease solvents, ammonia, fertilizer. He'd been making things with them. Mustard gas and napalm. And in the yard, I saw him. He had the flames behind him. He was naked. He looked at me--as if I were an insect. Oh god. As if I were something mounted on a slide. He looked at **_**me."**

That was the last entry until six months later when Dr. Surridge was back in London, continuing on as a medical examiner by the name of Dr. Delia Surridge. There was no other mention of Larkhill or the man in room five--V.

Jazlyn closed the book, sitting back in the chair. Now, she knew the whole story of Larkhill--why V carried such a deep hate--why he carried his vendetta, and why he would and had gone to such extremes to carry it out. She had to talk to Gordon. She picked up V's illegal cell phone and dialed Gordon's number.

--

Peter Creedy sat, the pencil he was hitting on the desk top echoed in a random pattern as he continued to examine and dissect every idea he had come up with pertaining to the capture of V. Every time he had a feasible plan of action, it would always crumble before him. V was not a normal man, the tapes from the alleyway showed that. The speed he moved at was

unbelievable--according to Prothero, he had been an inmate at Larkhill, so his

unusual abilities could be a result of the experimentation. And then, there was the girl-- she was a different story all together. According to Finch at Metro Police, there was no record of her on file in the Fate system anywhere. Creedy's fingers ran across the keyboard, and within seconds, the photos from the alley appeared on the screen. He had to admit, she was beautiful, but what caught Creedy's attention was the object she held clutched to her chest.

" Edmonds," He spoke into the intercom.

" Yes, sir."

" Get Packard on the horn." He smiled at the picture on the screen, " I have a job for him."

" At once, Mr. Creedy."

Creedy moved closer to the screen. " Let's see what you got such a tight grip on." A nasty smile crossed his lips as he leaned back in the leather chair, and relaxed.

--

Jazlyn materialized almost next to Gordon in his living room.

" Bloody hell!!" He exclaimed staring at her. " I didn't know that when you said that you'd be right over it meant that you would appear out of thin air!"

" Sorry, Gordon." Jazlyn apologized, " But I had to see you." She had just finished the sentence when a blinding stab of pain shot through her mind, and a vision began to appear of a small room, and a form concealed by shadows, sitting, rocking in a corner. " V?" She spoke softly as the head rose and stared into the darkness sensing she was there. " Oh my god..." She turned to Dietrich, " Where is he?! Where is V, Gordon?!"

A shocked expression crossed his face. " I...I don't know what you mean." How did she know?

Jazlyn's eyes burned into his, " I know he's here--I can sense the turmoil he's in. Please, Gordon, please take me to him. " Jazlyn pleaded with him." I can bring him from the darkness."

" He'll kill you." Gordon answered bluntly.

" No, " Jazlyn smiled softly, " He won't kill me."

" He's in a secret room in the back." He mumbled, looking away.

Jazlyn laid a slim hand on his shoulder. " I'll be alright." she smiled, " Now, please, take me to him."

Gordon sighed. " This way. "

--

Where was he? What was he doing here? Where was here? Who was he? The questions were asked and answered all at the same time in the mind--or so V thought. He asked and the voice answered. He sat huddled in the corner. He was naked--he had torn his clothes off in a fit of rage, scattering them across the room.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention--raising his head, he stared from the shadows, watching as a young woman entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Staring into the darkness, she locked eyes with his, knowing exactly where he was.

" V? " she asked softly, walking towards him. " I know you're there--please come out."

He rose slowly to his feet, his hands clenched tightly at his sides, his eyes never leaving hers, took a few steps, then stopped. Jazlyn smiled when she saw his silhouette just on the edge of the light that was filtering into the room from the overhead fixture. V watched in horror as the face before him slowly began to morph into the face of Dr. Diana Stanton!

" Five! " her voice echoed in his mind. " It's time, come along. " She reached her hand toward him.

'_** Time for your shots again, monster...'**_ the voice spoke mockingly to V. His mind swirling in confusion. He shook his head in a maniacal frenzy, retreating back into the shadows. _**' Now's your chance--kill the bitch doctor before she makes you scream again!'**_

V's eyes narrowed, their gaze becoming more intense the closer Jazlyn came. '_** That's it--just a little closer...' **_ the voice spoke calmly to him. She was a mere foot away, when he lunged, locking his hands around her throat.

" V, no! " Jazlyn's voice strained against the pressure, quickly, she recalled a spell in her mind, and V was thrown across the room, hitting the wall with a sickening thud. She hurried to

him, sitting on the floor, his head cradled in her lap. " V, I'm so sorry..." Her tears dropped from her cheeks and onto his scared arm, reaching out gently, the red mottled skin felt rough under her fingertips. She studied the mask less face she held protectively in her lap. The skin was almost the same as on his arms, his forehead showed ridges of the same mottled skin,

criss-crossing his bald head and then continuing down the left right side of his face, onto his neck and chest. His left ear was noticeably smaller—the tip completely missing. The right side of his face had faired much better. Jazlyn realized that most likely, he had thrown his arms up to shield as much of his face as he could when the explosion erupted from within his cell. His right cheek was smooth, although a few small scars could be seen, and his eyes--she had only caught a glimpse of them--my god, his eyes were the shade of gold and silver combined--most likely from the chemicals he used in the bombs. " V..." she whispered softly, closing her eyes, trying to make contact with the entity within. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into a black void, a place devoid of time and space--devoid of sanity.

" Hello, Jazlyn." A voice addressed her. Turning, she found V standing there, his black outfit and Guy Fawkes mask, neatly in place.

" V? " she asked slowly.

" The part of the man you know as V, yes."

" What happened? "

'_**For those whom God to ruin has destroyed He fits for fate, and first destroys their mind.' (1)**_ He replied, " The line between reality and sanity has been breeched--"

" Breeched--how? Why? She asked.

" Oh, my dear Jazlyn, " masked V giggled, his hands to the mask's lips, " if man knew the answer to that, there would be no insanity in the world."

" I don't understand--" she began, but was cut off.

" Oh, but you will...the monster already does."

" Monster?"

" The monster that Larkhill created."

Jazlyn looked at him, his mask tilting toward her.. This was insanity at it's best.

" The monster that lives in here." The gloved hand tapped his chest. " Under everything else... all the horror, the pain and hate that was created by Larkhill, as they took his last inch of humanity from him--from me..." V raised his hand and pointed into the darkness.

" That monster."

Jazlyn peered into the shadows as a shape moved toward her. The figure continued toward her, but it was no monster to her-- she had seen it before, in her vision at Larkhill.

It was V as she had seen him after the explosion, standing in the courtyard. She looked back at the masked V standing alongside her. " That is no monster--it's you--it's what makes you, you."

" It is not me! " He cried in anguish, " I am no monster--"

" Maybe you are the monster--" Jazlyn paused, " Yes, I believe so--you are the voice that took a human being and tricked him into becoming the monster he believes he is!"

" It is what I keep hidden from all to see! " A voice broke from the burned V, so chilling that Jazlyn couldn't help but stare back at the silver-gold eyes that held hers. " How can you confess to loving something as grotesque as this?

" Because I _**do. **_I love what lies beneath that skin." Jazlyn replied, looking at the V beside her, then walking to the one before her. " Love doesn't look at skin, color or texture. Love is what lies within here." She placed her hand on the burned chest, right over his heart, and felt the trembling it drew forth.

'_** Lady, you bereft me of all words, only my blood speaks to you in my veins, and there is such confusion in my powers.**_' (2) He answered her, his hand reaching to cup her face, but lowering instead. " But dreams are impossible for such a monster before you. I have hurt to long--my feelings no longer exist."

" Oh, V, they do exist they are within the heart and soul of this man--a man who cares so much about others that he no longer believes that he, himself exists-- he has become an idea, and because of what was done to him at Larkhill, also a monster in his mind. I don't see a monster or an idea, I see a man that has gone through hell for ideas he knows that are right. A man that England needs badly..." she paused smiling, as a tear ran down her cheek, " a man that I need also."

" Oh, how wonderful!" The masked V clapped enthusiastically. " Let's all have a pity party for the monster!"

Jazlyn glared at him, fury building inside her. " Shut the hell up!" She exclaimed.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk...such a word coming from a lady." He giggled again. " Maybe I should just put you both out of your misery." Reaching to his side, he withdrew a blade, fingering it carefully in his hand.

" That would kill you too." Jazlyn answered.

" Sweet lady, " He paused, looking at Jazlyn, " _**A punishment to some, to some a gift, and to many a favor." (3) **_ He moved toward them. _** " **_You see, death is a friend to me, a very welcomed friend..."

" Jazlyn, leave here...leave now!" The burned V yelled as he attacked himself to protect her.

--

Blackness closed in once again around her, and she found herself back in the present, on the floor, her arms around V's limp body. " Gordon!" she yelled, " Gordon, help!"

In a matter of seconds, he rushed through the door and was at her side. " What happened?"

" It's a long story, help me get him to the bed." Jazlyn struggled under V's dead weight, finally shifting enough to crawl out from under him as Gordon helped, eliciting a soft moan from his lips. " V? " She watched as eyelids slowly opened, revealing the most beautiful and mysterious eyes she had ever seen.

" Jazlyn?" he asked weakly.

" I'm here, V. " She touched his face gently.

" What happened?" he looked up at her, noticing for the first time he was naked before her. " My mask... where is my mask?!" He threw his hands up to his face frantically, not to protect himself from her eyes, but to protect her from him.

Jazlyn took his hands in hers, and pulled them down gently. " Please, don't hide from me." She drew his hands to her lips and kissed then them softly. " It doesn't matter--I love you."

The silver-gold eyes began to mist over as he watched her.

" Can you stand? " she asked.

" Glad to have you back, old friend. " Gordon laid a hand on his shoulder. " You gave us quite a scare, there."

V tried to smile, " Sorry."

" Com'on, let's get you to bed." Gordon helped as V struggled to his feet, Jazlyn helping to steady him.

" How did I get here?" V asked as he walked over and sat down on the bed as she grabbed a blanket from the floor.

" We'll answer questions later." Jazlyn smiled as she laid him on his back, and threw the blanket over him. She kissed him.

V looked up at her, he had so many questions to ask her, but right now, wasn't the right time. He closed his eyes, falling into a much needed deep sleep. Jazlyn crawled in behind him, her back to the wall, her left arm, wrapping protectively around his waist.

" I'll turn the light out on my way out." Gordon said as she smiled at him, then closing her own eyes, drifted off, laying close to the man she loved.

Shakespeare

John Dryden—Fables--The Hind and the Panther

Seneca


	11. Of Mice and Men

**Chapter 11**

** Of Mice and Men**

It had been four days since Jazlyn had brought V back to the gallery, and for two of those days, he had not emerged from his room. She had delivered his meals to the outside of his door--since he had it locked against her intrusion-- and, so far, nothing had been touched. Shadow was the only companion he allowed.

The hot water in the bathtub felt good to Jazlyn. She had been bruised badly last night from a roof top fall she had taken. Thinking about V, she had lost her footing and had plunged twenty feet into the alleyway below. Luckily, her fall had been broken somewhat by a pile of trash that had been piled along side one of the buildings.. She had been referred to as a human by product several times by Shadow on the way home, but she had survived the fall with no broken bones, and she was grateful for that.

Leaning her head against the tub, she closed her eyes and let the visions from the encounter she had experienced move through her mind. Had she pushed V to hard to accept himself as he was-- not the monster he thought himself to be? After leaving his room finally, he had become standoffish, not acknowledging her presence when he would enter a room she was in; he would politely answer questions she asked of him, but not give further comments except for what was expected-- even Shadow had sensed the change.

The water had begin to cool, and Jazlyn stepped from the tub, grabbing the towel she had laid nearby. Her reflection in the mirror caught her eyes as she vigorously dried her hair. The bruises stretched from her ribs, continuing down her left side. She flinched in pain as her fingers touched the discolored skin. She knotted the towel gently around her and reached for the hairbrush.

" You should have those attended to." V's voice broke her thoughts and she jumped, gasping in pain.

" You scared me, V." she spoke to the reflection in the mirror, then turned to him.

" My apologies." He bowed.

Jazlyn studied him. He was dressed as always--not one hair out of place, not one speck of dust anywhere.

" I assure you Jazlyn, I am myself again." he crossed his hands in front of his waist.

" How much did you see?" She asked as a light blush crossed her cheeks.

" I adverted my eyes quickly, I only caught sight of the bruises for a few mere seconds." He answered, his head tilting slightly. " I have some balm that would help ease the soreness." He paused. " I could bring it to you, if you wish."

" Thank you, V." She smiled at him, " Could you put it on please? Every time I move, it hurts."

" If you like." He stopped to study her, and Jazlyn wondered what was going through that brilliant mind of his. " Once you dress, please join me in the kitchen."

" All right." She answered as he turned to leave. " V?"

" Yes?"

" I'm glad you're here."

V thought for a moment before answering her. " So am I."

She watched the retreating back and sighed.

--

V laid out the supplies he would need to treat Jazlyn. He had removed the Jacobian jacket in exchange for a black poets shirt and quilted vest, while the gloves he normally wore lay beside the box on the table. As he waited for Jazlyn to join him, he tried to recall as much as he could about what had

happened at Gordon's. There were bits and pieces he remembered but, somehow, he knew he owed his life to Jazlyn. His sanity had returned, and the monster had been banished--for how long, he didn't know. There were things that had been said that needed to be clarified, and he knew that he would have to face the answers she would give--but, was he ready to hear those answers?

" Ok, " Jazlyn's voice broke his thought process when she walked into the kitchen. V looked up from the table to find her standing beside him in the shirt he had given her to wear. She had tightened the strings around her wrist, but the one at her neck had been left open, revealing the valley of her chest to his gaze.

V rose from the chair. " Please remove your left arm, and hold the shirt to your chest."

" You don't have to wear that, you know." Jazlyn referred to the mask as she slowly slid her arm from the sleeve.

" Yes, I know." V paused, looking at her. " Maybe in time." He ran his fingers gently over the large bruise on her left side, feeling her ribs. " There seems to be nothing broken as far as I can ascertain. You, mademoiselle, are quite lucky." He reached for the jar of ointment and dipped his fingers in slightly, just covering the tips. " This will hurt, " he began, " but it must be done. If there were another way, Jazlyn..."

" V, it's ok, really..." She interrupted as she felt the first stabs of pain shoot through her side.

V watched as it etched across her face, her lips pulled taunt. Under his fingers, her skin felt like silk as he gently worked the balm into the bruise. He took a deep breath as quietly as he could, hoping Jazlyn had not heard.

**_' There is so much I owe to you--feelings that you brought to life, so long thought dead; unselfish love you offer so freely and-- my sanity--the will to live again. Oh, the things I long to do with you sweet Jazlyn. How I long to kiss you the way a lover would, _****_to whisper the love sonnets of dear William's in your ear...but alas, they are only dreams, for I have been robbed of everything manly, and it cuts me so deeply...' _**He sighed softly.

****" V?" Jazlyn spoke as he exhaled.

" What? Did I hurt you?"

" No, no..." she looked up into the mask's eyes. Oh, what she would give to see those wonderful eyes once again. " Are **you** ok?"

He replaced the lid on the jar, and tilted his head toward her as she turned her back and re-dressed. " I am fine. Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked softly.

Jazlyn grinned. " Yes, I would like that." She watched as he rose from the chair, the box in his hands.

" I will join you momentarily..." Jazlyn watched his retreating form, remembering as he stood before her, nude, in her mind--all defenses torn away.

--

V put the box away, and took a deep breath. He had to learn to deal with the new emotions he found unleashed by Jazlyn, Now, with the monster under control, his resistance had all but crumbled. Would it be so wrong to taste one kiss? It would have to be in the dark--of course--he still was leary of removing the mask in front of her, even if she had already seen his face. Why not get it over with? At least, he would know where he stood . She had said she loved the man that lived beneath the monster. Would she still if he came to her as that man--a man that lived with a disfigured and burn-scarred body? A plan began forming in his mind. Tomorrow night would be the six month anniversary of Jazlyn's stay here in the gallery with him. He had grown to know her quite well--her moods, her feelings and her so called love for him--something she declared as often as she could to him.

He walked through the main part of the gallery on his way to the armory's staircase--the movie would have to wait--he couldn't help it, the restlessness he felt was growing and he needed to practice before returning to the city. His strength had returned, and with it-- his vendetta. How Jazlyn had pulled him from the coldness of the abyss, he didn't know, and probably would never know, but he knew he did care about the girl. If it was love, he had no way of judging. He couldn't remember being in love--so he didn't truly know what love was. He had to find out. Yes, tomorrow night, with the gods help, he would

know.

--

Jazlyn studied the form before her, the sais twirling in her hands, she would be going out later this night, and she needed to keep her wits about her. When he had not returned to the movie room last night, she had gone in search of V, tracking the soft sounds coming from the armory. There, she had found him. He was moving around the training area at an unbelievable speed. She knew his abilities had been enhanced because of the experiments, but she didn't know how much until now. His entire body was so fast that the human eye could not follow it. She had sat on the steps of the spiral staircase, and watched in astonishment as she tried to follow him. After several minutes, she had rose quietly and made her way back to her room. Her mission tonight wasn't a dangerous situation she would find herself in--she was only on surveillance tonight, gathering all the information she could about the Norsefire black market gun runners she had found. She would turn everything over to V to deal with as he saw fit. She had no idea that the man she loved had been standing on the stairs, as she had been last night, watching her.

The way Jazlyn moved held V entranced, his breath catching under the mask as she attacked in a series of moves. Gordon had been right after all--she indeed could take care of herself, and with Shadow by her side, they became a lethal team. His mind reeled so bad, he laid his hand on the railing just to steady himself before continuing down the staircase.

Sensing his presence she looked up, a smile on her lips, watching as he approached. She sheathed the weapons, then reached up and released her hair to cascade down around her shoulders.

" Hello." V whispered softly, his eyes never leaving hers, his hands wanting to pull her into his arms.

" Hello, yourself." She answered, returning Fawkes' smile. " Coming to workout?" She noticed the knives around his waist.

" Yes..."

Jazlyn nodded her head. " Give me a minute..."

V caught her arm. " Stay."

Jazlyn looked up at him as he took her into his arms. " Please." It was a request.

" I can't V, not tonight..." She pulled away from him and hurried up the stairs.

" Jazlyn!" He called after her as she disappeared from view.

Jazlyn leaned against the stone wall, her eyes closed against the tears she felt. Her heart was breaking. She knew she wanted V's love--but not out of gratitude. She wanted the raw power he was--she wanted the vigilante, the terrorist--she wanted the man who had rescued her all those months ago.

Would she ever find him again?

--

" Damn!" V swore as the knife flew across the room, embedding itself in the forehead of the dummy. Jazlyn had ran from him like a fingerman in fear for his life. All he had done was pull her into his arms--and she had ran. Has she changed her mind? It had to be--it was the only thing that made sense. His frustration was beginning to grow--he needed to get out for awhile. He grabbed the knife from the form and took the stairs two at a time.

--

Jazlyn and Shadow heard the gallery door open, then close moments later. Reaching up, she tucked loose strands of hair under her skull cap as she prepared to leave. She shouldn't be gone to long, tonight would be an easy night compared to some others she had been out on. Shadow would accompany her as always, and with the sais by her side, she made a sight to be reckon with. She sighed as she fastened her weapons about her slim waist, then fastening the cloak around her shoulders, headed for the roof lift. She had actually become fond of moving across the rooftops of London's buildings. It was easier for both of them to move about the city.

Walking to the roof parapet, she looked out over the city. V was down

there somewhere--dealing with the most dangerous of Norsefire's members. She wondered who it would be tonight.

" Mistress?"

" Yes, Shadow?"

" Is Master V truly returned to himself?"

Jazlyn sighed, " As far as I can tell, yes, he has." She climbed to the edge of the roof, and pelt to the adjacent building some distance away.

" I am glad." Shadow replied, landing silently next to her.

" We'll move to the ground from here. The building is just a couple blocks away ." She looked from the ledge to the alley , her eyes searching for any movement. Stepping onto the ledge, she closed her eyes and raised her arms-- slowly descending onto the pavement below. " Shadow!" She called, right before the big cat landed at her side. " This way."

--

V sat perched atop one of the buildings adjacent to Parliament. In his hands, a notebook and pencil, being put to use. Inside his head, a hundred calculations were being made-- everything from how much explosives would be needed to bring the seat of Norsefire's power down to how long it would take the train to reach its final destination. He still had plenty of time to make the gelignite-fertilizer bombs he would need to bring his vendetta to its conclusion. .He still had rails to move and clear at the old Victoria Station line too. He had already began rewiring the line and had moved about 30 feet of rails, still, he would not rest until everything was finished. Tomorrow, he would began clearing the debris from the line between Whitehall and St James. Finished with his notes, he slipped the notebook and pencil back into the lining of his cloak, he pulled out a small pair of binoculars and scanned the area for suspicious activity. It looked like it was going to be a quiet night, but he scanned the area once more before his instincts calmed down. Pulling the watch from his jacket pocket, he checked the time--2:30 am. It would be an early night for him, as he rose and walked to the

roof ladder. There

were a couple of remaining areas he would check on his way back to the gallery. V reached up adjusting his hat, the wind was beginning to pick up, and he didn't want to loose it--it was his favorite one. Taking hold of the ladder railings, he slid to the alleyway below and disappeared into the shadows.

--

Jazlyn watched from the rooftop as the second car pulled up to the abandoned building. This was the second car to arrive in the last five minutes. She seemed to be in the right place at the right time, and being on the roof gave her an advantage point. She pulled the digital camera from her cloak and began snapping frames once again. Waiting for several minutes, she moved from the roof and disappeared with Shadow into the darkness cast by the building.

--

Two men stood outside the doorway, their guns at the ready as the final car arrived. One hurried to open the door as a large stout man stepped from the car, nodding his head as the door was opened and he disappeared inside.

" Jensen, you copy?" A voice cracked through the headset.

" Jensen, here. Go head."

" All points have checked in. We're good to go."

" 10-4. I'll let Creedy know."

" 10-4. Out."

He looked over at his partner. " Let Creedy know, all is secured."

Nodding, the man stepped inside.

Jazlyn made her way to a window in front of her, so she could see inside. " Shadow, patrol the closest buildings and keep watch." She ordered as the panther turned and padded away.

" What are you guys up to?" she whispered softly, once again taking pictures.

" Nothing that you will find out about." A voice broke from behind her.

" Shit!" She swore as she turned around to find five of Creedy's goons surrounding her, guns drawn and pointed. Closing her eyes, she summoned Shadow to return. " Hi boys, nice night, huh?"

" Not for you when we get done."

Jazlyn's hands moved slowly for her sais.

" We'll have none of that now."

She heard an assault rifle hammer drop into place. " Get you're hands up missy." The gun barrel moved closer to her face just as Shadow leaped from the shadows taking two of the closest fingermen out. Jazlyn let go with both sais, taking two more out as Shadow headed for the last man. Hurrying over to the two still bodies, she pulled the first sai from the chest of the dead man with a sickening slush sound as blood gushed from the wound.

" Don't move."

Jazlyn raised her head to find three more taking up positions around her.

" Shadow!" she called as she pulled the other weapon from the still body.

From the roof top of the next building, an eye blinked as it lined up the shot. The man took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger gently, the shot echoing into the still night.


	12. I, like God, do not play with dice

** Chapter 12**

** I, like God, do not play with Dice...**

The shot rang in V's ears as he pressed himself into the building's side--listening, waiting. It had come from a few blocks away--he vanished from the shadows, escaping into the night.

--

Shadow stood by Jazlyn as the men moved toward the still body. Powerful growls escaped her mouth, warning them not to approach her fallen mistress.

" Take that son of a bitch out, now!" Jensen snarled looking at the large animal . Several guns went off, but Shadow still remained by Jazlyn. " What the hell..." The man raised his own weapon and fired off several shots of his own--still the black panther stood, its eyes glaring at the men.

A dull thud broke the sudden silence as one of Jensen's men was slammed into a nearby wall, the silver and black pommel of a knife protruding from his chest as he slid to the pavement.

" Spread out!" Jensen ordered as he swung around , looking into the shadows.

Within a matter of seconds, four fingermen lay dead at V's feet as he hurried to Jazlyn's side, picking her up gently in his arms, her left shoulder, covered in a wet stickiness--blood. V knew the smell of copper all to well. " Come, Shadow." He called as he carried her limp body into the darkness.

--

He ran through the alleys hiding in the shadows as he made his way back to the gallery. V would glance at Jazlyn's face--so still, her eyes closed. No, he would not loose her--not now, not ever! V swept into the hidden tunnel of the Shadow Gallery moving in a blur. Within seconds, he had reached the security system, entered the code, and headed for the media room, laying her gently on the couch. A soft moan escaped her lips as V took his hat, gloves and cape off. He unzipped the front of Jazlyn's clothing, and tried to assess the severity

of her wound.

" Jazlyn?" V spoke softly as her eyes fluttered open. " My love, can you hear me?"

Jazlyn forced her eyes to focus on the mask. " I screwed up...big...didn't I?"

" No, no..." He took the mask from her head gently as waves of black hair cascaded onto her shoulders. " Jazlyn, I need to remove your arm from the sleeve so I can treat your wound. " He paused, " I can help you , or I can cut the leather off."

" No!" Her eyes widened, " It took me to long to make..." She sat up with V's help.

" I think..." her voice faded away as a sharp pain ripped through her arm and shoulder, her lips clenched tightly until it passed, " I can pull my arm out."

" I will get some pain medication for you. It will help you to relax." He couldn't help but notice how pale she had become--she had lost a great deal of blood, and unless it was stopped soon--V's face paled under the mask--no! He wouldn't think of the possibilities--after all, he like God, did not play with dice. V hurried into his bedroom and gathered a bottle of pills along with the other necessities he would need to treat her--having second thoughts about the pills, he replaced them with a bottle of tonic--his own mixture of herbs that would help ease the pain and make her sleep--it would be better for them both if she slept through what was to come.

He returned to find that she had removed both arms from her top, her head resting against the couch, her eyes, closed once again. The white bra she wore was stained a bright crimson from the wound above her left breast. " Jazlyn?" V placed his hand on her arm, his eyes catching the contrast of his scarred hand against her white, flawless skin. " Jazlyn?"

" I'm ok, V..." she whispered as her eyes opened.

He poured a small amount of the tonic into a glass and raised it to her lips. " Drink this."

He tipped the glass as the liquid ran slowly into her mouth and she swallowed Soon the glass was empty and V laid her down again on the clean towels he had placed on the couch. In a matter of minutes Jazlyn was asleep and V began checking the wound. Rolling her onto her side, he found it to be a clean shot. Working patiently, he cleaned the exit wound, stitched it shut, then bandaged and taped it.

" Master V?" Shadow's voice spoke.

" Yes, Shadow?"

" Will Mistress Jazlyn survive?"

V stroked the cat beside him. " Yes, dear Shadow, she will be fine." He rolled her back onto her back once again. " She just needs to rest. Once I am finished, I will put her to bed so she can recover."

Shadow laid her head beside Jazlyn on the couch as V cleaned and treated the entrance wound. After a half hour or so, he tucked her into her bed, cleaned up and resting comfortably in the linen shirt he had taken from his amoire for her to sleep in. With Shadow at her feet, V pulled up a nearby chair and sat, his mind being pulled in different directions. He took her hand in his, he leaned his head against the top of the chair and closed his eyes--if only for a moment. He would stay with her through the night, until she was out of danger, administering her medication, antibiotics and changing the bandages.

The night passed slowly and Jazlyn woke several times, just long enough to be given the tonic and have her wound checked and the redressed. V had been dozing off and on for sometime when he felt the pressure on his hand. His eyes flew open and he found Jazlyn looking at him.

" Are you in pain?" he asked sitting up straight, boots planted solidly on the floor.

" No." she answered, smiling at him.

Shadow raised her head from the foot of the bed. " It is good to see you awake, Mistress."

" Shadow, " Jazlyn spoke softly, " My Shadow. You live up to your name, my love--always attached, never disappearing..."

" You should rest." V's voice was almost a whisper, his hand holding hers.

" Would you lay with me, V? Just for awhile..." she asked him.

The question caught him completely off guard. He suddenly wanted to take her into his arms, to hold her, to comfort her. He needed to rid himself of the feelings of utter horror and coldness that engulfed his body when he saw her lying in the alley, Shadow by her side. He wanted to feel her next to him...

" Please?"

V took a deep breath. " If you wish." He released her hand and rose from the chair. Jazlyn slowly shifted her position on the bed, making room for him. V sat on the side of the mattress for several minutes, his hands resting on his lap. " I should re-dress your wound. again." He tilted his head toward her.

" You changed it, not even an hour ago." Jazlyn said, watching him.

" Maybe some more pain medication..." His mind kept trying to come up with excuses for not lying with her--which he was quickly running out of.

" V, " Jazlyn began, " I'm fine. " She smiled up at him, trying to make him feel more at ease. She just wanted to feel him near her--she didn't want to attack him, and in her condition, she couldn't very well manage that any way. From his body language, he looked as if he was about to bolt from the bedroom, and from her. She was not going to loose this small battle! Reaching out, she took his hand and pulled him gently toward her.

Reluctantly, V stretched out beside her, the covers separating any body contact. His posture was stiff, tense.

" V, I don't bite. You can relax." Jazlyn said as she slid closer to him. Her movement was slow, but deliberate, and in minutes, she lay snuggled into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes, her fingers intertwined with his.

V tried to remain calm, as her fingers closed around his. Straining his neck to see , he looked down at her. How peaceful she looked, atop his shoulder as his breathing began returning to normal. The scent of the shampoo from her hair invaded the mask, and he breathed deeply of it. Her breathing had relaxed, signaling she had fallen back to sleep, and V's free arm encircled her waist, while his other, upon the one laying across his stomach.

Could he give her what she was asking for, then leave her alone to find her way in the new world he would create with his death, years from now? " Ah, Jazlyn..." He breathed deeply, the chin of his mask lying gently on her head. " If only there could be a different outcome, a different ending that could be wrote...how I would gladly lay down my gauntlet and surrender to your heart." He pushed the mask up briefly and kissed her hair gently. There was no doubt remaining in his mind--he had fallen in love with this woman child, and his heart was breaking.

--

Bishop Peter Lilliman admired himself in the mirror. The robe of his newly appointed position looked good on him, and he smoothed a few rough spots with his nimble fingers.

" Your Grace?" A voice interrupted his moment.

" Yes, Dennis. What is it?"

" The young lady from the agency has arrived."

" Wonderful!" Lilliman smiled, " Help me make ready, Dennis."

" At once, your Grace." He quickly began unbuttoning the robe. Removing it from the bishop's body, Dennis hung the garment in the nearby closet of his grace's private quarters.

" Take her into the sitting room, I shall join her there."

" Yes, your Grace."

Lilliman once again turned to the mirror. He was still a fine physical specimen for a man being in his forty's. His dark hair was just starting to show graying around the temples, but that just distinguished him further by adding an air of authority about him. Quickly, he ran a comb through his hair, then left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

--

V heard the gallery door open while cutting vegetables in the kitchen. He pulled his apron off, hanging it on a nearby peg, and walked into the gallery's main room.

" How is she, V?" Gordon asked pulling his coat off, laying it on the piano top, followed by his hat.

" Sleeping." V replied as he and Gordon walked into the kitchen, Gordon pulling out a table chair and taking a seat. " Would you like a cup of tea?" V asked, always the gracious host.

" Yes, please." Gordon replied seeing V's mask laying within reach on the sink.

" Jazlyn should make a complete recovery. Her wound is healing nicely, and no fever has appeared." V handed the cup to him, then went back to his vegetables.

Jazlyn stood in the archway's shadow, watching V move freely around the kitchen sans the mask. She watched as he smiled, and sometimes laughed as he enjoyed the conversation with Gordon--but he still did not trust her enough to give her his face freely.

She watched as he smiled, perfect white teeth showing beneath stretched lips, and she wanted to feel those lips so desperately against hers. She closed her eyes as dizziness swept across her body. Shadow sat, watching her mistress' face.

" Mistress?" The big cat's purr-like vocalizations were caught by V, and he turned toward the archway.

" Shadow?" He asked, " Jazlyn?"

" Oh great..." she sighed, " he's gonna be really pissed at me now!" She pushed herself from the wall and stepped into the light. " Hi..." she smiled right before her eyes rolled up and she fell to the floor in a heap.

" Jazlyn!" Gordon was on his feet in a matter of seconds, but V was by her side before he even moved.

Picking her up in his arms, he looked down at her. " Jazlyn?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled into worried, silver-gold ones. " Hi handsome..." She slid her arms around his neck, and only then, did V realize he was without his mask. '** Bloody hell!' ** he thought to himself --' **this was not the way it was to happen...'**

Gently, he took her back to her room, and returned her to the bed. She watched as he unlocked her arms from his neck, trying to avert his face from her sight. Slowly, her hand came up to touch his cheek, but he stopped her.

" V, not now, not ever again..."

His hand dropped as she touched his face, turning him to her. A solitary tear escaped her and she looked into those marvelous, mysterious eyes again after so long. The damage was done, and he waited for the sudden withdraw of her hand from the disfigured flesh. Instead, he felt soft lips capture his in a kiss that lingered forever in V's mind.

" I love you." Jazlyn whispered, her eyes locked with his, and he gathered her into his arms.

--

V had no idea how long he had been asleep when he woke abruptly. He looked to his left to find Jazlyn on her back, her head turned away from him. He had taken leave from her as soon as she was asleep, going to set with Gordon for sometime, talking. V hoped his friend could quiet the nagging doubts that sometimes still surfaced. After showing his friend out, he had walked back to Jazlyn's room, pulling up a chair closest to the side of her bed, he sat with arms and legs crossed, just studying her, wondering how such a petite creature could invade his life and sanity in such a short time.

Time passed as he sat quietly, just watching her, but eventually, sleep did begin to overtake his tired brain, and he rose from the chair, stretching out atop the covers, next to Jazlyn, careful not to disturb her or Shadow from their slumbers. There, he had remained until awakening several minutes ago.

" Shadow?" he called softly.

" Yes, Master V?" Came the purr-like reply.

" Remain with your mistress while I fix breakfast. I will return soon."

" As you wish."

V stared at the large black shape on the bed. It was strange to hear his own words come from someone or something else.

--

V walked into the kitchen, grabbed his apron and tied it around his waist. He took several boxes from the nearby cupboard along with mixing bowels, milk, eggs and a large container of purplish, thick liquid. He took off the black gloves and laid them on the counter within reach, while he fixed Jazlyn her favorite breakfast--crepes with raspberry sauce.

He was also quietly arranging today's iternary in his mind as he took some of the sauce and poured it into a nearby saucepan, turning the heat on. First, he would carry her out to the kitchen for breakfast, and then from there, to the sofa in the media room ( as V referred to it ) where they would watch movies or the telly for the rest of the day. V was not a religious man, but today was Sunday, his day of rest, and he intended to spend it with Jazlyn.

Breakfast was almost complete when he took the crepes from the stove--he didn't want them to burn while he went to fetch Jazlyn. Laying the apron on a nearby chair, he checked his clothing to make sure that nothing was out of place, continuing upward to his mask, and wig. Finally he started down the hallway to her bedroom. He rapped on the door gently.

" Come in." a sleepy voice from the other side answered as he pushed the door open slowly.

" I hope you slept well." V spoke softly as Jazlyn looked up at him, a shy smile appeared on her lips--then disappeared when she realized that the mask was in place once again.

" Yes, quite well. " She answered, remembering the warmth of his body radiating through the covers to hers. Sitting up slowly, she leaned back against the head of the bed.

" Are you hungry?" he asked, one hand coming across his waist, the other at his side.

" Yes. Starving, actually." she smiled as he approached the bed.

" May I?" he asked extending his hand toward her bandage, rising under the shirt she wore.

" Of course." She untied the strings around her neck and slid the large shirt carefully away from her injured shoulder. V's fingers loosened the tape gently as he started to pull back one edge of the tape that held the gauze in place.

" This may hurt..." He spoke, looking at her--giving her enough time to steady herself against the sudden pain he knew that was to come. Jazlyn nodded her head as V peeled the tape away.

" Ouch!" she exclaimed as the bandage came loose, revealing an angry red mark on her skin, several stitches embedded within it.

" I'm sorry..." V began to apologize, but Jazlyn stopped him.

" I'm ok, really..."

" Your wound is healing quite well. No seepage around the edges, no discoloration..."

He paused as he once again put the bandage back in place. " I think you shall have a full recovery, and I will change the dressing after breakfast." He pulled the shirt carefully back up and tied the strings loosely, then pulled the covers back and picked her up effortlessly in his arms, left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

" I can probably walk, you know." Jazlyn smiled as her arms went around V's neck.

" After the incident last night, " he began, " I do not think it wise to try again so quickly." He pulled a chair out with the toes of his boot, and sat Jazlyn down gently, pushing it up the table. He retied the apron around his waist, and placed several crepes on a plate before her. " Tea?"

" Yes, please." She sighed deeply, then continued, " V, we need to talk about last night."

It poured the warm sauce into a serving bowl, and set it before here. " Yes," he replied, pouring the steaming water into the cup. " I suppose we do." He sat the kettle down, then took a seat across from her.

Jazlyn pushed her food around on the plate with her fork hesitantly. This was one conversation she was not looking forward to. " V... when are you going to trust me? When are you going to let me in?" She looked into the black eye slits of the Fawkesian mask.

V head moved downward. His shoulders had slumped forward, and his strong presence had all but vanished. She reached over and took his hand. " I love you, V." Jazlyn began,

her fingers caressing the scarred ones. " I love the man, not the idea. I love the flesh and blood that exists under the idea. " She rose slowly, making her way toward him. Coming to stand behind him, her arms circled his neck, her hands laying on his chest-- her voice, a whisper in his ear. " I need that man...I _**want**_ that man." Her face nuzzled into the black hair until she found a spot of open flesh that the collar did not cover, and she placed a soft kiss there. " But, I will not wait for ever." The last sentence was a warning, more than a statement, and V felt a numbing cold wash over him.


	13. An Unexplained Situation

**Chapter 13**

**An Unexpected Situation**

Jazlyn watched V, she hoped she was doing the right thing--in her heart she knew she was, but yet doubts still filtered through her mind, she didn't want to push him to the point that he would turn from her completely. " You are not a beast, nor monster. I am offering you my heart, on my own accord. Please, don't deny yourself what I give freely to you."

The war of emotions raging within him fed his growing doubt, as he felt the monster stirring, ever so slightly. Yes, he could give her his heart so very easily--everything that was the man he could lay at her feet, but would it be enough? He knew she had seen the extent of his injuries after his breakdown, but would she be able to accept seeing the mangled, scarred flesh everyday? He had spent the last thirteen years of his life hiding in the shadows, and the disgust he had for himself every time he looked into his makeup mirror, only fed the hatred that burned so deeply within. Larkhill had taken everything--his identity, his memories, his future. He turned to Jazlyn--it was one of those times he was glad she could not see beyond the mask, for if she could, he would have collapsed before her and begged forgiveness.

He rose from the chair, and spoke quietly. " I can't, Jazlyn. I am sorry."

She watched as he retreated down the hallway, and cried silently into the emptiness as tears ran down her face.

--

Shadow watched as Jazlyn laid the large leather-bound book on the bed. She was searching for a particular spell as she began turning the age old pages. The spell she was looking for was one used to gather knowledge from the cosmos about a certain item or person. She had decided that it was time to learn more about the idea and the man that V so diligently represented--Guy Fawkes. Her shoulder was still painfully sore, and V had changed the bandage shortly after their 'meeting' in the kitchen—before he swept down the hallway and disappeared in one of the other rooms where he had remained , until he left the gallery, into the night. It was eleven pm according to the digital clock that sat on the table next to her bed. He had been gone for two hours--god, it felt like twenty! Jazlyn let go a deep sigh as she focused back on the book. After a few minutes of flipping pages, she found the spell. It was one she had used several times in the past, and very few components were needed--she had found them in the kitchen and storage pantry. Carefully, she placed the items on the alter she had made on a nearby nightstand, and began.

'**God of west wind, goddess of east wind**

**Hear my plea**

**God of north wind, goddess of south wind**

**Grant your humble servant the knowledge of the one requested**

**I offer prayer and offerings, to the four corners of the universe**

**Grant this request, grant this plea**

**To your most humble servant, bring the knowledge of Guy Fawkes**

Jazlyn lit the incense, raising it to the candles she had placed in the four corners ( or where she estimated corners to be in the round alcove) illuminating some of the darkness of the bedroom. She closed her eyes and waited for the visions to begin as always before--what she saw instead was a bright flash of light before her closed eyes. Startled, she opened them, finding a tall man standing in the candle light before her, a sword dangling from his side, staring at her , then quickly taking in the surroundings before him.

" What place is this?" He asked, locking her eyes with his as a dark form raised from the bed, growling. His hand reached for the rapier.

" Please..." Jazlyn raised her hand toward him, the blade clutched in his hand, at the ready, as he watched the panther step from the bed to stand near the young woman.

" What witchcraft is this?" He asked, confusion crossed his face.

" She won't hurt you, I give you my solemn word."

The man watched the panther, then quietly put the foil away. " As you wish, mistress."

" Thank you." Jazlyn smiled at him. " My name is Jazlyn... and you are?"

" Guido Fawkes, my lady, at your service." The man bowed his head in response, " Why have you captured me? Are you one of the king's followers?"

" Guy Fawkes? The Guy Fawkes?" she asked, reaching over and turning the lamp on.

Shielding his eyes against the sudden light, the man slowly began to lower his arm, and Jazlyn took in the sight before her. Atop his head sat a plumed hat, and the graying beard matched the shoulder length hair that lay carelessly atop a royal purple jacket that clung to muscular shoulders. The black breeches he wore fit snuggly to sculptured thighs, and black leather boots reached his knees.

" Oh...my...god..." Jazlyn breathed.

" I assure you, mistress, I am not the almighty. " He answered, dark eyes flashing.

" No...no... I didn't mean it like that." she tried to explain. '** How in the hell am I going to explain this to V?' **

Fawkes reached a hand toward her. " Please, pray tell, where am I?"

" London?" Jazlyn answered nervously, looking at her guest. She studied the man before her. He and her V were not so different.

Guy eyed her. " And how did I get here? Was I drugged? Or did Catesby finally show his colors?" (1)

" I brought you here, " Jazlyn began, " by mistake. I wanted to know more about you and the gunpowder plot."

Guy Fawkes stared at her. " Brought me here? How can that be?"

" I'm a ...witch." Jazlyn answered slowly.

Fawkes quickly made the sign of the cross on himself, and back a step away. " A witch?"

Jazlyn shook her head . " Yeah." She smiled at him softly., " And this, " she put her hand on Shadow's shoulder, " is my guardian, Shadow."

Shadow watched the man with intense interest.

Guy looked around the room he stood in. There was a bed and tables, but other things he saw, he could not fathom what they were or what their purposes could be. This place was definitely not of his time. " Are we within your realm?"

" No..." Jazlyn was beginning to feel frustrated by the man, but he was now her responsibility, and she would have to accept that--at least, until she figured out how to reverse the spell and send Guy back to the sixteenth century, where he belonged. Taking a deep breath, she began again, " you're four hundred years into your future." She watched as he swayed for a brief moment, then regained his footing.

" The future?" He looked at her, brown eyes never leaving hers. " You are indeed a sorceress." He paused, " If I may inquire of the year?"

" It's 2012," she answered as he staggered to a nearby chair, collapsing into it. " I came here from my own time to escape."

" Escape?" He asked, his voice, hoarse and scratchy.

" Yes, I and others of my kind, were being hunted down and thrown in prisons by our government." She answered, sitting on the bed, Shadow at her feet, watching him.

" James' twisted plans have reached far, I see." He replied bitterly.

" Guy, " Jazlyn began, " James I has been dead for four hundred years, " she paused, " as you have been." She waited, allowing what she had told him to sink in, when she heard the gallery door open and close--V had returned...and she knew he would seek her out if she did not met him.

She rose from the bed and came to stand by Guy, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, he looked up at her. " I have someone I want you to meet. He feels the same way as you do--or did, about freedom."

" Then he is a man of great integrity--I would be honored to make his acquaintance." He smiled at her , taking to his feet. He took Jazlyn's hand in his, and kissed it softly, his dark eyes locking with hers.

" Then come with me." Her hand closed around his, and led him into the hallway.

--

V laid his cape and hat on the piano bench and walked into the media room, hoping Jazlyn had waited up for him. He had to talk to her, explain why he walked away--but found the room was empty. ' She must have retired for the night.' he thought to himself, and left , heading for the hallway that led to Jazlyn's room. V stopped dead in his tracks as he saw her walking toward him, another man at her side, and a knife appeared in V's gloved hand as if by magic.

" Hi..." Jazlyn began as she dropped Guy's hand, turning her attention to V. " I can explain..."

Guy's hand rested gently upon the hilt of the rapier. The man standing before him was an imposing figure and the way he stood-- with controlled purpose, Guy knew would make him a formidable opponent. He was dressed entirely in black, a mask covering his face and about his waist was a belt, sheathing six throwing daggers, one of which the man held in a black leather gloved hand. Guy sensed a connection the man, within his own self.

V's eyes locked with the man's. Who was he and what was he doing in the Shadow Gallery with Jazlyn?

" V, put the knife away." she smiled at him, " He's a friend. Please?"

In a matter of seconds, Jazlyn found herself propelled behind V's back, the knife transferred to his left hand, and his right arm was held protectively in front of her.

" Who are you?" V's voice was harsh, anger seeping into the tone.

" My name sir, is Guido Fawkes." Guy replied.

Under the mask, an eyebrow lifted. " Guy Fawkes is dead...and I, for one, do not believe in an afterlife." V replied, holding Jazlyn as she struggled to get loose.

" Are you calling me a liar , sir?" Guy asked as he pulled the rapier from the sheath.

" That is what I believe." V shoved Jazlyn roughly away from him, and began to move around the gallery, never taking his eyes from his opponet.

" Then sir, I demand justice!" Guy exclaimed, slashing the rapier through the air, then bringing it to his face in a salute toward V--who nodded in return.

Guy led off with a series of cocksteps at V, who returned a coverta with the dagger. Hurrying over to where the suit of armor stood, Jazlyn grabbed the sword from the metal hand and sent it sliding on the floor toward V. Fawkes paused in his attack while V unfastened the knife belt and let it slip to the floor after he had replaced the knife. Reaching down, he picked up the rapier, sliced it through the air a few times as Guy had done before, then turned to face him. " En garde!"

Jazlyn could not believe her eyes as she watched the two of them parrying with each other throughout the gallery--admist all the valuable antiques--all of V's prized possessions! " V!" She screamed across the room as Shadow looked up at her.

" They must be made to stop, Mistress--before someone is hurt." It was the first time Jazlyn had heard such concerrn in her voice.

" I know! I know!" Jazlyn panicked as V became more aggressive toward Fawkes. She knew he would never give up, but Guy seemed to be holding his own against the vigilante. To her, V seemed to be toying with the man, and that scared her--if he lost control of his blood lust, Guy would never stand a chance. " V, I am so sorry..." she apologized, closing her eyes, and started speaking a spell softly. Suddenly, waves of energy shot from her hands, hitting both at the same time, throwing them apart from each other. After a few moments, they looked toward her from the spots where each lay on the stone floor. " Enough!"

V pulled himself up, immediately straightening his clothing, and checking the wig to make sure it was not out of place from the force of the blow he had received, as Guy struggled to his feet.

" I shall never pick up another weapon--whether it be in your presence, or to defend your virtue," Guy paused as he sheathed his sword, " for you mistress, _**do not need**_ my protection!"

V stood watching as the two of them faced eye to eye, and couldn't help but let a short laugh escape from under the mask, Jazlyn wheeling immediately to stare at him, hands on her hips.

Guy bowed deeply to V. " Truce?"

V tilted his head in acknowledgement, and approached where they stood. " _**no battle is ever won...they are not even fought. The field only reveals to man his own folly and dispair, and Victory is an illusion of philosophers and fools. (2)" **_V bowed his head to the only man he could remember being so humbled before. " It is my honor to meet you, Master Fawkes. " he paused, smiling under the mask, " You may call me V."

" V?" Guy repeated, " Such a strange thing, to only be known by a letter." He returned V's bow, smiling, then turned his attention quickly to Jazlyn. " You are indeed honored by having someone who guards you like the King's treasure, young mistress--honored indeed."

Jazlyn felt her face flush under Guy's intense smile, then looked to V, who stood, seemingly unmoved by Fawkes' words. She sighed, silently wishing she could see what was going on under the mask.

--

Finishing the dirty dishes in the sink, she hung the towel on the rod next to the stove. It had been several hours since the sudden appearance of Guy Fawkes in her bedroom. V had been the gracious host, as always, showing Guy through the gallery and the artifacts it contained, explaining the best he could about what had happened to England over the last four hundred years--finally ending on the situations they now faced from Norsefire. After that, she had lost track of the both of them, and decided to go to bed. She was exhausted, and from the throbbing pain she felt in her shoulder, wondered if she had pulled a few stitches loose when she had thrown the sword across the floor to V. Turning, she walked toward the hallway leading to her room, when she heard V call out her name. " Where's Guy?" She asked looking past him, into the gallery's main room.

" Gone. " V simply offered.

" Gone? What do you mean gone?" She looked at him. " How could you let him leave the Gallery?!" She was becoming frantic. " We have to find him, V. If Creedy's men got to him..." she paused, " ...I don't want to think..."

V interrupted her, " Jazlyn, " He took her shoulders gently in his hands. " He did not leave the Gallery by the door, I assure you."

She looked at him as confusion set in. " What are you talking about?"

" He simply vanished." V answered, dropping his hands to his sides.

" The spell must have elapsed. " She replied, her expression changing to one of concern. " He never knew what happened."

" I am sorry, Jazlyn, that it happened so abruptly. He was a great man, the father of our struggle for freedom from tryanny." He tilted his head toward her. " Thank you for giving me the honor of meeting him."

Jazlyn smiled up at him. " I am glad you had that chance, for no one can predict how long that particular spell will last."

V's eyes caught the small wet spot that was appearing above her left breast. " You have pulled a stitch."

" I think I did it when I threw the sword to you," she replied, " I was on my way to take a bath...I'm exhausted."

V touched her face with a gloved hand gently, " Once you have finished, I will tend it."

He marveled how her face fit so well in his hand as she lay against it , her hand covering his.

" Alright." She smiled, and he could see love reflected in the dark emerald green eyes. Jazlyn kissed the palm of his hand, then continued down the hallway toward her room, Shadow on her heels.

V watched her retreating back, the gentle sway of her hips. He felt such pride in her strength--but most of all, he felt so deep a love for her, that it physically hurt. Maybe what Guy had offered was the only way to put his doubts finally at rest. He went to gather up the first aid supplies he would need to tend her wound, and the courage he would need to see his plan through.

(1) Robert Catesby was the mastermind of the Gunpowder Plot, and was also believed to be the one who penned a letter to Earl Monteagle warning him of the plan to blow up Parliament. Catesby wanted to let other loyal Catholic members of Parliament know, so they would not be present opening day, when the plan was executed. Monteagle became suspicious of the letter, and had it sent to the Secretary of State, who in turn, initiated a search of the vaults beneath the House of Lord. Guy Fawkes was caught preparing to light the fuse to the powder.

(2) William Faulkner--The Sound and the Fury


	14. My Heart Is Ever At Your Service

**Chapter 14**

**' My Heart Is Ever At Your Service'**

Jazlyn lay back in the tub and closed her eyes. She had come to a decision about V and their relationship. The terrible ordeal V had gone through at Larkhill had created a void in his mind to create the monster he now thought he had become. She sighed to herself. Maybe, they would never have a relationship past that of friendship--as Alfred Lord Tennyson had once said, '** It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.' **If that was to be the outcome, then she could no longer remain in the gallery. She would cast the time travel spell once again, and move into a new future. She would never forget the odd man who had saved her life but, hopefully in time, she may be able to find someone that could help ease the pain though. She would leave tonight after V had left on his nightly excursion--she couldn't face him, it would be to painful. Stepping from the lukewarm water, she wrapped the large black bath towel around her, taking a smaller one to wrap her wet hair in, and headed for the media room.

--

V paced, his hands behind his back, his eyes adverted to the stone floor. He waited patiently for Jazlyn to join him so he could re-wrap her shoulder wound. He took a deep breath and thought about what he and Guy had spoke about--his life, his ambition, but most important to him, his wife Maria and son Thomas.(1) He explained to V, that he too, was at first scared to death of the new feelings that coursed through his body every time he was near her. Love is a new facet that reshapes the diamond called life, he had said. V had explained the reason he wore the mask, about Larkhill, and finally, about the monster that lived within. Guy had told him that if Jazlyn truly did feel the way she spoke of, it was his responsibility to return that love, or either set the young woman free to move on with her life--but, if he did not give those feelings he had, a chance to grow they would wither and die, just as he would. Love knows no color, shape, or skin texture--it knows only what lies within the heart it blooms forth from.

" V, I'm ready." Jazlyn said walking into the room, and V's breathing hitched in his chest as he stared at the vision before him. His heart skipped a beat or two as his eyes took her in, his mouth opening slowly beneath the mask. She stood, drying her hair with the towel from her head, while V's eyes roamed her partially towel-clad body, feeling the beginning of a hot flame engulfing his body-- he was grateful that his jacket rode low over his hips.

" Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

V snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice. " I--I am fine, Jazlyn. " he huffed at being caught--then moved to the couch. " Please, take a seat."

Jazlyn sat down to the right of V, her bandaged shoulder within his reach. Gently, he tried to remove one corner of the adhesive tape that held the bandage in place, but the gloves made it difficult to grab the edge--pulling his hands away, he quickly removed the gloves to the table. Feeling the unexpected touch of bare hands to her skin, she closed her eyes, sighing softly as her hand gently came to lay atop his.

Taking a deep breath, V froze. This was it--it was now or walk away from her forever-- . " Jazlyn, " he whispered her name softly, " Please, look at me."

Jazlyn hesitated as V's hand pulled out from under hers, then slowly, she turned to face him.

" I love you." He simply said as his hands went to the back of his wig--to the straps that held his fax persona in place. Her mouth opened as she realized what he was about to do-- reveal his soul to her.

V reached for the leather straps that held the mask in place-- dropping them to the sides as he held Guy with his other hand. Closing his eyes, he slowly lowered the mask and waited for her reaction--whatever it be.

" Open your eyes, V. " Jazlyn's voice gently commanded him.

Hesitantly, he locked his eyes with emerald green ones-- with a smile on her lips, she drew his face to hers, their lips meeting in a first kiss.

" Jazlyn," he sighed softly as his hand came up to cup the back of her head gently, then trail down her cheek. His head tilted toward her as it had done many times before, and his thumb caressed her jawline as his lips captured hers once again in a soft kiss--this time, longer.

Jazlyn opened her eyes, looking into silver-gold orbs, smoldering with uncertain emotions -- V picked her up in one swift move , her arms snaking around his neck, her face nuzzling into the silky black wig, making contact with the sensitive skin underneath. He could hardly believe what he was feeling as she felt the evidence of the scars she had seen before, her lips sucking gently on the flesh. " I have waited so patiently for you to come to me--to truly show me the real you." She smiled up at him.

He carried her down the hall and into his bedroom-- it was the first time he had ever felt confident enough to not worry about the mask. He placed her gently down, her bare feet touching the stone floor as she faced him. He looked in disbelief at the young woman standing before him. Lowering his head, he caught her lips with his in a tender kiss that pulled him deeper into the moment, feeling her body press solidly against his, his head spinning with desire.

Jazlyn slowly backed away when he released her. He winced as he watched her retreat from him--had she changed her mind-- she couldn't bear to be with such a monstrosity after all? His breath caught as she let the towel drop to the floor. " Make love to me, V. I can't wait any longer-- I just can't."

His hands slowly touched the flawless skin on her shoulders, " You are a wild rose without thorns." His hand slowly moved down to the wound, and stopped. " I should tend your wound now..."

She took his hand and laid it gently on her bare breast. " Later." She whispered as her hands went to his face and gently traced the scars with her fingertips. " V, why did you hide from me for so long?"

" The scars of my soul, regrettably, match those that lay beneath this black skin, Jazlyn. You deserve far better than I could ever offer."

" Do you forget that I have seen and met what lies beneath?" She asked, brushing her hand down the side of his neck, feeling him tremble from her touch, even through the material.

" It doesn't matter--it never has."

Feeling more confident, he reached his other hand out to to run up her arm, to the nape of her neck as she moved, trying to get closer still. She had never felt such gentleness as his hands moved over her, " V..."

" How long I have yearned to touch you, to hold you..." he stopped, his eyes locking with hers, "...to love you."

Jazlyn's eyes welled with tears. " I love you, V--I have for so long..." She saw the power within those eyes that looked at her so hungrily. The face she was looking into was no different than the one she had physically seen in the hidden room at Gordon's, but the one she had seen when she had touched V's mind was different--it was a human face she had spoken to, but one so badly burnt, it look like melted wax in places. It had been created by V's mind to protect him from the memories of Larkhill-- she suddenly understood--it was not the physical one that hid behind the Guy Fawkes mask. _**His true face had not been so horribly burned. His ears were intact, except for the missing tip of his left one; his nose was lightly mottled with red and white tissue as was the left side of his face, the right side was worse, having taken the blunt of the explosion, but still not as bad as his mind portrayed it to be. Dark eyebrows and eyelashes accented those wonderful eyes, still. His hands had also received a majority of the explosion, but even with the roughness, they were still his.(1) **_She reached up and carefully pulled the wig off , laying it on the nearby table. Her hands gently traced the scarred skin of his head--it too, was mottled with red and white tissue. " V, I love you." She watched as he began shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks, and she laid a hand on his chest, while wiping away his tears with the other. " And always will." Her fingers began working on the buttons of the high collar, revealing a form fitting black turtleneck underneath. She smiled up at him as she continued unbuttoning the Jacobian jacket to his waist, pushing it from his shoulders onto the floor at his feet. Running her hands over his chest, she finally dropped to the waistband of his breeches, fumbling with the double buttons. His hand stayed hers as he pulled the black shirt from the waistband. Jazlyn moved like lightning, her fingers slipping under the dark fabric to touch scared flesh, the roughness against the palm of her hands made V jump. Quietly, she took his hand and led him to the bed, pushing him down, straddling his waist, she pulled the black material up--it had the same feel as Lycra she realized and wondered if he wore it to repress the scaring--finally, her lips connected with warm flesh as she left a trail of soft kisses across his chest and abdomen. She smiled, watching his muscles pull taunt against her lips.

" Jazlyn..." V breathed heavily, his eyes closed, his body reacting to the new feelings he was being bobbarded with. His mind was being pulled in a million directions all at the same time. Suddenly, he tossed her to the side, his shirt swiftly landing across the room. He looked down at Jazlyn as he lay across her, his desire , pressing hard against her stomach as his lips took hers in a dark passionate kiss. His hands touched every inch of her body he could feel as he slowly left a path of wet kisses on her neck and collarbone " My love, you take my breath away every time I look upon you." V spoke softly to her, his hand cupping a breast, rolling the erect nipple between thumb and forefinger gently, bringing a soft gasp from Jazlyn's lips. He continued his exploration of her body. '_** Yes, **_' he thought to himself, _**' she is truly mine...'**_ He felt himself grow more at the mere thought, and realized just how uncomfortable his breeches had become.

Jazlyn reached for him when she felt his hardness against her, rolling him onto his back as she began trailing kiss down his jaw to his neck, suckling gently on the tender flesh she found there as her hand traveled to the waistband of his breeches, loosing the confining material that held him tightly.

" Jazlyn..." He groaned low in his throat as she wrapped her hand around his hardness, stroking him gently. His eyes closed , his breathing becoming dramatically uneven. She smiled against his neck as she heard him whispering her name so softly. Jazlyn withdrew from him suddenly as he began to tremble under her touch, and he cried out at the warm hand leaving him. Opening his eyes, he found her hands working to slide his breeches from his hips.

Smiling, he rose from the bed only long enough to shed the boots and the pants to the floor.

" V..." Jazlyn smiled slyly up at him before he returned to the bed, and beside her. " No underwear today, huh?"

" I was up rather late this morning, and didn't have time to search through my drawers for a pair..."

Jazlyn giggled as he lay back upon the bed, taking her into his arms once again, " Like I believe that What have you got planned?"

" I--" his voice faltered momentarily, looking at her. " I don't what you are implying..." fringing innocence.

Jazlyn moved from his arms to rise above him, " I think you do..." She caught his lips once again.

" Oh, the plans I have for you tonight, my dearest..." he husked, his voice almost a whisper as he smiled back at her when he felt himself press between her thighs, her back arching, her head rolling back as her eyes closed. V reached up taking her by the shoulders gently and laid her back upon the red and black comforter, then raised above her, resting on his arm as he looked into those green eyes that had bewitched him from the first moment he had seen her in the alleyway. His head moved down to her breasts as he took one in his mouth, gently closing his lips around the erect nipple as he slid her thigh open with the other, a coarse finger slowly beginning to stroke her pulsing center. Jazlyn moaned in a way he had never heard before and he sucked her breast roughly as she arched her back causing it to press more fully into his mouth. He moved his finger into her wetness, exploring her gently, moving slowly as Jazlyn instructed him in what to do to bring her pleasure. She began moving her hips in rhythm with his strokes as he released her breast and watched the play of emotions cross her face.

V really had no real memory of sex --all he knew was that what he was doing seemed very natural--like something he had done before. He drew another breath--the musky scent of Jazlyn's arousal was sending him close to the edge " I have to have you...I can not wait any longer..." His voice horse as he removed his hand and raised himself above her, positioning his hard member at her entrance. Jazlyn cried out as he took her deeply and roughly, suddenly stopping, fearing he had hurt her.

" Don't stop..." she breathed, as he looked at her eyes, half closed with desire. " Please V..."

He grabbed her hips, driving into her again, feeling his whole body tightening--if it would have been any other time in his purposeful existence, it could have registered as pain in his fragmented brain, but as he drove in again and again, he found himself settling into a slower rhythm that matched his growing tension. Jazlyn moved beneath him, allowing him deeper entrance to her as she took his hips in her hands, guiding him back and forth, teaching him what she needed to bring her to her peak. He readjusted his angle, and when he entered her then, she could feel her approaching climax. Her nails dug in as she forced him to move faster and deeper, his movements pushing her up the mattress until she felt the explosion rising deep within her center. She came, screaming out his name, as she clung to him trembling awkwardly. He could feel her muscles tightening around him as he also felt the final curtain coming down on this passion play of theirs. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her as close to him as possible, as he pumped until his mind finally gave way and he exploded into small fragmented pieces when he cried out her name, and came violently deep inside of her.

Jazlyn held him as his body shook, tears cascading down his rough cheeks. This was what it was like to love someone and have that love returned? The emotions that had flowed through his body had brought this terrorist/vigilante to his knees in one swift movement-- something that had never been done before. His heart burst as he felt soft fingers trailing scar patterns across his back, and he moved from her, taking the soft body into his arms, her head laying on his chest.

" I didn't hurt you?" V asked, his voice a whisper, pushing long strands of black hair from her flushed face.

" No..." she mummered, throwing an arm and leg across him protectively.

" You are mine now, Jazlyn--I will have it no other way. _**Love sought is good, but given unsought, is better" (2)**_ He kissed her head gently as he listen to her soft breathing--she had already fallen asleep in his arms. Now, he truly did know what love was. " Thank you my friend." He whispered as his breathing relaxed, sleep over taking him, and for the first time in years, he would rest comfortably.

--

V was up early the next morning, the kitchen alive with the wonderful smell of cooking. Shadow lay beneath the table, sampling any tidbit he would throw her way. Her eyes shone brightly at her **true** master now. Something had changed between him and her mistress--something for the better, and she purred a song of happiness for them. He was humming one of the many songs to be found on the jukebox as he put the finishing touches on the apple pies--Jazlyn's favorite--, and slid them into the preheated oven.

Jazlyn didn't know how long she had been standing in the shadows of the archway watching a maskless, wigless and gloveless V move around the table humming loudly to himself. She had awoke to find him gone, but the indention next to her still carried his body heat then, she smelled the aroma drifting in from the kitchen. She pulled one of his shirts on from the amoire, and headed for the kitchen. Now, she stood in silence, her heart nearly bursting with love for this man, who was throwing pieces of meat to Shadow, who ate them greedily.

V sighed happily as he dried his hands on a nearby towel then took a seat next to where Shadow lay, his hand reaching out to scratch behind the big cats sensitive ears.

" Well, don't you two look cozy." Jazlyn said, crossing her arms and ankles, leaning against the archway, smiling lovingly at the two figures by the table.

" Jazlyn..." V greeted rising from the chair as she approached.

' Always the gentleman...' she grinned as her arms snaked around his neck, planting a soft kiss on the semi-scarred skin. She was ecstatic that the items he had used against her for so long to hide himself were no longer to be seen. He was still dressed in the form fitting breeches, but now, instead of the jacket, he sported a black linen poet's shirt and wore a quilted vest over it. My god, she could melt in his arms right now from the way he affected her.

_**'I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you for the part of me that you bring out.' (3)**_ He quoted softly as he held her head in his hand, staring into her eyes. " You have made me believe in myself again, and have brought feelings to me that I thought no longer possible. I love you, Jazlyn. Now, and forever."

She looked into his eyes, so full of emotions, and kissed him softly as he pulled her tighter just as the security system alarm beeped, acknowledging entrance into the gallery. V picked up the knife from the table ( old habits die hard), and stepped in front of Jazlyn, to protect her if necessary. V's eyes never left the gallery door as it slid open, revealing a very wet Gordon Dietrich.

" Has the gods placed a cur..." he stopped mid-sentence, looking up as he slid the wet coat from his person. V stood before him as he had never seen him before-- in all his vulnerability, with Jazlyn peering out from behind his shoulder.

" Hi Gordon. " She greeted, hurrying to give him an affectionate hug.

He smiled at Jazlyn as her arms left his neck, then looked over at V. " Did I interrupt something?"

V grinned broadly, finally free of the confining mask. " No my friend, I was just about to begin breakfast. Would you care to join us?"

" I would be delighted!" Gordon chuckled. He would never give up a chance to have some of V's delightful cooking.

" I'll go change." Jazlyn grinned at V. " Shadow, come."

They watched as she and the panther disappeared down the hall, then Gordon turned to V. " You look very chipper today, old boy." His eyes sparkled as a large grin appeared on his face." What happened--finally take my advice, eh?"

V chuckled as he crossed his hands over his waist. " Yes and no."

" Yes and no?" Gordon repeated as he took a seat at the table.

" Tea?" V asked picking the kettle up and gesturing.

" Yes, if you please." Gordon replied, anxious for V to continue.

" I used a combination of yours, and another friend's." He handed the cup to Gordon.

" And...?" Gordon lifted the cup to his lips.

" He told me he loved me." Jazlyn answered as she walked over to where V stood, her arm going around his waist. " And, " she paused, looking up at him, " the rest is history."

" Good morning, Master Gordon..." Shadow purred as she laid her head in Gordon's lap.

" Good morning, Miss Shadow. I hope you are well." Gordon answered stroking her head.

" Quite well, thank you for your concern." she purred, her tail twitching in contentment.

Gordon stared at her for a minute--was she starting to become more human- like in her speech? He shook his head, dismissing the thought.

" What brings you out on a day such as this?" V asked as he and Jazlyn joined Gordon at the table.

" I have news from my contacts about a money laundering ring of Norsefire's operating out of a club called the Kit Kat Keller." Gordon said as V stepped to the stove to flip the crepes he had started cooking.

" H-mm..." V paused, walking to the fridge. He sat the butter, strawberry syrup and orange marmalade on the table. He placed plates and silverware down before looking up at Gordon. " I have done surveillance on it. It's a local waterhole for the Fingermen." He spat the last sentence out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

" Well, it seems to have become more than a club now. My contacts say that patronage has almost tripled, and it hasn't be raided in over a year." Gordon watched as V sat a stack of crepes on the table, then joined them.

" I shall have to pay the establishment a visit." V answered as a sudden overwhelming flow of emotions over took him. This would be the first meal he had ever eaten in the presence of others. He laid the silverware down, and took a deep breath, trying to regain control once again.

Jazlyn looked across the table at him, seeing the emotions that crossed his face. " Are you ok? " She asked softly, reaching over and taking his hand.

V nodded. " Still so much to become comfortable with."

" You've got the rest of your life..." Gordon suddenly stopped, looking at V.

" What?" Jazlyn asked looking from one to the other, a look of confusion on her beautiful face.

' _**How can I tell her? How do you tell someone that you love that you will die when your vendetta is fulfilled? **_The words cut into V's heart so deeply, he feared he would die right on the spot. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. " It is no concern of yours, my love."

" Bullocks!" she exclaimed, " It has something to do with that damnable vendetta of yours, doesn't it?" She looked at V. " How much time do I have to throw a lifetime of loving into your time table?"

V's head dropped toward the table.

" V, tell me!" She screamed at him, rage being overtaken by the most powerful feeling of loss she had ever experienced

" A year, maybe longer..." he whispered, so low that she barely heard him, never raising his face to hers.

" No...no..." she felt her breathing become shallow as what he told her sunk in. " I can't do this..." She ran from the table, Shadow on her heels.

" Jazlyn!" V called , but did not go after her.

Gordon looked at V. " I am so sorry..."

V held his hand up, silencing his friend. " It is not your fault, I would have had to tell her at some point. It's better that she knows."

Jazlyn sobbed into the pillow, her whole world had just fallen apart. She was going to loose him...oh my god, she was going to loose him after all!

A light knock sounded on the door. " May I come in?" V's voice came from the other side.

" Go away! Haven't you done enough?!" she cried, hiding her face into the pillow that smelled of him.

" Jazlyn, please..." There was something about the way his voice sounded that drew her to the door.

She opened it, then turned back to the bed.

" We need to talk--I need to explain." He looked at her as she moved away.

" What is there to talk about? You are going die--there's nothing I can do about it" . She sat down on the bed and pulled the pillow onto her lap, then looked up at him. " Why didn't you tell me? " Tears rolled down her cheeks. " Maybe I could have kept myself from falling in love with you."

He was by her side in seconds, taking her into his arms." I am so sorry that I've hurt you again. I knew I would have to tell you." He stroked her back. " It is something that I have to do--it is the reason I survived Larkhill, the fire-- "

" You don't have to die, V...please..." she touched his face, " There has to be a way..."

" There is none--I have no tree waiting for me at the end of this vendetta." He kissed the palm of her hand softly. " All I can ask is that you remain with me until it is finished."

Jazlyn looked into the eyes that now shone with pain. " I can't, V. I wouldn't be able to." She began crying into his chest.

He took a deep breath, rising from the bed, looking at her. " Then, it is over." He turned, leaving the room before she could see the tears that rolled down uneven cheeks.

**(1) **The description of V's burns I used came from the behind the scene photos of Hugo's stunt double as he did the fire shots at Larkhill. They can be found at vforvendetta. or on the DVD under special features.

**(2) **Shakespeare

**(3) **Elizabeth Barrett Browning


	15. To Thine Ownself Be True

Author's note: Hi all-----I'm back-k-k-k-k! Sorry I haven't been able to post anything for quite awhile, but my daughter and I have been going through some problems, and thank god, they have now been solved---I hope. I have 4 chapters to add, so I will have them posted as soon as I can. Then there will probably be another waiting period----I'm heading for NC in 2 weeks----so please have patience with me as this story is about to reach it's end. Please enjoy and keep those reviews coming!!!!!

**Chapter 15**

**' To Thine Own Self Be True '**

Jazlyn had been awake for hours, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling---- replaying the conversation between her and V over and over in her head. According to him, his life would be over in a short time, but she had made her mind up----he would survive, she would see to that----all she had to do was find out how his vendetta was to end. She loved V, and would be with him, no matter what.

Throwing the covers back, Jazlyn slipped from bed, Shadow by her side and started down the hallway toward the labyrinth's main room when her ears caught the sound of music softly filtering through the room and down the hallway. Standing under the hallway arch, she watched as V leaned over the antique Wurlitzer, his hands on either side of his body, braced against the top of the glass case, his shoulders slumped. Jazlyn could see the black wig back in place as well as the leather gloves----she also knew that the Fawkesian mask once again hid his face. Sighing, she walked up from behind him, her arms encircling his waist as she laid her face against the muscular back.

" V?" she whispered softly as he grew taunt. " I love you, that will never change and because of that love, I am not leaving-----no matter what happens." Her arms fell away, as she stepped back. " I thought I could, but I can't."

" There are eight hundred seventy-six songs in this jukebox. Each one, I know intimately----each note, each melody----yet, I have never danced to one song." He spoke, a note of sadness in his voice as he turned to face her.

Jazlyn placed her hand on his shoulder. " Would you like to dance with me?"

" Yes, very much." V whispered behind the mask as she moved into his arms. " Jazlyn, I can't promise something that I can't keep."

" I know...." her voice faded off as she laid her head on his black clad chest. " Let's just enjoy this moment." Her voice broke on the last word.

V pulled her closed, the chin of the mask resting gently atop her head. " I love you Jazlyn." He whispered to her. **' More than you will ever know.' **He added silently.

Jazlyn stopped, and looked up at him moving her hands to the sides of the mask as V lifted his to the buckles hidden within the wig. Slowly, the mask slid into her hands and she laid it on the top of the nearby piano.

V closed his eyes when her hands softly caressed his face, her lips touching his in a gentle kiss. Slowly, he scooped her up in his arms as if she were no more than a feather, his silver-gold eyes burning into hers. Without a word, he began down the hallway toward his rooms, where she would remain by his side every night until the end of his life.

------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Creedy smiled smuggly as John Packard walked into his office closing the door behind him. " Well?"

" It's an ancient spell book----most likely Wiccan." The man answered laying some blown up pictures of Jazlyn on Creedy's desk.

" Wiccan?" Creedy repeated glancing at the pictures. " Are you sure?"

" The symbols etched into the leather cover are Pagan. The book was probably scribed by a priest-----several hundred years ago."

" There is no doubt?"

" None, sir. It's authentic."

Creedy pushed the intercom button. " Send Laslo to my office."

" Yes, sir. Right away." a voice answered.

Creedy looked at Packard. " Would that book be worth anything to us if we could appropriate it for the sake of national security, Mr. Packard?"

" In the right hands, we could possibly become the most powerful country in the world." Packard grinned at Creedy as a knock sounded at the door.

" Enter." Creedy said, and a young man walked into the office, an air of arrogance about him.

Andrik Laslo stood a little over six feet tall, a muscular frame filling out black leather pants and jacket. Around his neck hung a silver pentagram, a large emerald, matching piercing green eyes, was set in the center. Along with the shoulder length black hair, the man did indeed make an imposing figure. " You sent for me, Party Leader Creedy?"

" What can you tell me of this book?" Creedy handed him the pictures.

Laslo was silent as he studied the photos. " You have this in your possession?"

" No....." Creedy began, " but we know who has it------we just need your help in procuring it, Mr. Laslo."

Laslo smiled at him. " I'll begin right away, Mr. Creedy."

" Keep me posted on your progress." Creedy ordered as Laslo left the office.

" Think he can do it?" Packard asked quietly.

" He hasn't let us down yet. " Creedy answered leaning back in his leather chair, closing his eyes. A smile appeared on his lips. He could almost taste victory.

------------------------------------------------

Jazlyn's fingers traced the scars on V's shoulder, her hand sliding slowly to his waist, gently tracing patterns on his rock hard abdomen. Earlier, in the evening, Jazlyn had confessed her uneasiness about not using protection when they made love. V had remained silent for several moments, then had confessed something she had already suspected----V was sterile because of Larkhill-----not only had they taken his memories from him, they had also taken any chance of him becoming a father.

" Your gentle touch betrays your thoughts, my love." V's voice broke the silence as he took Jazlyn's hand in his.

" I didn't mean to wake you." she whispered as his arm went around her, his hand gently caressing her side.

" You did not. I've been awake for some time." he answered, holding her close, " A wandering mind seldom sleeps."

" V, " Jazlyn began, her eyes shut tight against growing tears, " I'm scared------scared to let you go."

" I will always be with you, my love. Wherever your adventures take you, I will never be far from you." He moved her gently from his arms and raised up. Pulling the nightstand drawer open, he removed a small black box. Reaching up to turn the small lamp on, he handed it to her, a smile on misshapen lips. " A gift."

Jazlyn removed the ribbon slowly, letting it fall between them. Gently, she removed the lid, her fingers taking out the necklace. The small circled V glistened in the light's reflection as a lone tear trickled down her cheek and she began crying softly.

V raised her chin, and wiped away the salty wetness with his hand. " I will always be with you." He took the chain and fastened it around her slim neck, following it with his fingers until it stopped, nestled in the valley between her breasts, next to her heart. " Always."

Lewis Prothero stepped from the shower and wrapped a nearby towel around his waist. Opening the bathroom cabinet, he took out the bottle of pills and quickly popped two into his mouth, washing them down with a mouthful of whiskey. It was getting to the point that taking pills was the only way he could sleep anymore. Between Viadoxic, Norsefire, Sutler, Creedy, and that bloody damn terrorist , the stress was beginning to affect him. Pushing the cabinet door close, Prothero jumped as a Fawkesian mask stared at him in the mirror.

" Good evening once again, Commander Prothero." V's low, ominous voice broke the silence.

" You!" Prothero began to panic, looking around for anything to protect himself against the terrorist. " How did you get in here?! How the bloody hell did you get through security!?"

" Commander, " V chuckled, " Do you really think I will tell you my trade secrets?" Prothero watched as he reached into the cloak and withdrew a sheet of paper and a disc. " Do you remember the conversation we had some months ago, Commander?"

" No." Prothero answered.

" Come now Commander," V paused as he took several steps closer. " the one about the truth?"

Prothero remained silent.

" The time has come to let New London know the truth of which we spoke of." V replied, handing the paper to Prothero.

" What's this?"

" Your confession, Commander."

" I'll not read any of this bloody shit, just to satisfy some crazy, disillusional terrorist!" Prothero spat at V.

" You will, Commander." A knife suddenly appeared in V's hand as if by magic, " or you die where you stand." In a matter of seconds, the blade lay pressed against Prothero's fat neck.

" Alright! Alright!" Prothero exclaimed, and V lowered the blade. " What do you want me to do?"

" We are going into your private studio Commander, where you will record your confession onto the cd, then....." V stopped, grinning under the mask, " the next move will be up to you."

-------------------------------------------------------

Jazlyn was running as fast as she could------ rounding a corner of a building, she felt an arm grab her roughly, pulling her into the shadows. " V?" she asked looking up at the mask partially obscured by the darkness.

" Hello, Jazlyn. " A dark, low voice whispered to her as a disembodied hand tightened around her arm.

With her eyes straining into the shadows, a sudden coldness covered her as the mask began to morph into a human face, a sneer curling upon thin lips. " I'm coming Jazlyn...." the voice paused as the face continued to change, " I'm coming.....for you......."

Jazlyn screamed at the staring skull trying to free herself from its grasp as her eyes flew open and she bolted upright in bed. She reached out into the darkness for V, but her hand found only emptiness.

" What is wrong, Mistress Jazlyn?" Shadow's voice purred as she rubbed lovingly against her.

" Just a bad dream, my love. Nothing more." She smiled, stroking the huge cat as she tied V's robe around her and left the room.

V popped the cd from the machine, placed it in the case, then into his cloak. " Thank you, Commander." Reaching into his jacket, he pulled a hypodermic needle from his pocket, took the protective cap off, and checked the fluid.

" What---what are you going to do with that?" Prothero began to shake

" I'm going to kill you." V answered softly, moving toward him.

" Kill me?" Prothero repeated, backing away. " Why kill me----I've done nothing to you-----bloody hell, I don't even know who you are!"

" Oh there, you are wrong, Commander." V paused, " We met many years ago----at Larkhill."

Prothero stared at the mask, then acknowledgement flashed across his face. " You're him----the man from room five-------you destroyed Larkhill!"

" Yes, Commander, I am------and I'm here to repay you for all you have done."

The last thing Prothero saw was the mask coming nearer. V watched as the man collapsed onto the floor with a loud thump. Smiling under the mask, with a swirl of the cloak, V was gone again into the darkness.

Andrik Laslo smiled smuggly to himself as he extinguished the black candles, the last remaining ribbons of smoke, drifting toward the ceiling. He had touched her mind-----finally, he had found the melder! He had sensed her the moment she had come through the time portal just as he had many years ago. Creedy would have the book, but he would have the girl------Jazlyn Sommers!

----------------------------------------------------

Jazlyn sat quietly in the kitchen sipping on the mug of hot tea, trying to figure out what had just happened. Shadow lay at her feet, her eyes closed, resting contentedly as she tried to understand who had tapped into her subconscious, and why. The melding had only happened once before-----when she was a mere child, and her abilities were just emerging. She was what her mother called a Wiccan melder-----a witch that could touch anything---animate or not, and relive the past, present or future of that object or person. Because of her unusual abilities, it left her open to attack from anyone else who also had the ability. The first melding had left her shaken and terrified at the age of four. She had told her mother that a monster was going to hurt her-----a thought so terrifying to her mother and grandmother, that Shadow was summoned as a protector for the young girl-------and now, someone else had found her again.

Jazlyn heard the gallery door open and close, booted footsteps moving across stone floors.

" Jazlyn?" She heard V's voice. Looking up, she found him standing under the kitchen archway and was on her feet and in his arms.

" V, please hold me...." she whimpered, shivering.

" What is the matter, my love? You are freezing." He untied the cloak and drew it around her shoulders.

" Something happened." She answered burying her face into his chest. "I'm so scared V."

" Why should you be frightened? You are quite safe here with Shadow." He soothed her, holding her close. " What has happened that has upset you so?"

Jazlyn looked up at him. " Someone touched my mind."

" Touched your mind?" He asked, tilting the mask a little further to the right than normally. " I don't understand...."

" You wouldn't...." Jazlyn spoke softly, " It's something that few people are capable of. It's an ability that most are not born with."

" And you were?" He asked, looking into troubled eyes.

" Jazlyn shook her head slowly, withdrawing from his arms. " Yes, I am one of 'the gifted'. " She paused, " One or two are born every other generation into the world. They are usually taken by the age of two from their parents and placed with a melding trainer to begin their grooming for future use." She looked away from him, her eyes on the floor. " My mother hid my abilities from the coven, that is the reason why Shadow is with me----to protect me."

" Jazlyn-----that's enough. He needs to know no more." A strange feminine voice spoke from behind them, and V turned, knife in hand, to find a dark-haired beauty emerging from the shadows. " There is no need for your weapon." The woman stopped mere inches from where they stood.

" Who are you?" He asked, the knife still in his gloved hand.

The woman smiled, crossing her scarlet clad arms. " My true name is Cassandra, but I am known by many------you know me as Shadow."

" Shadow?" V repeated, his eyes wide under the mask.

" I am what many call an anamorphic in our circles." Cassandra explained as Jazlyn locked eyes with the mask.

" You knew of this?" V asked her, his hands crossed at the waist, his body rigid and taunt.

" Yes....." She lowered her eyes.

" Are there more secrets?" V's right eyebrow raised under the mask.

" No V, you know as much about me now as I know about you." Jazlyn sighed.

V tilted his head in acknowledgement.

Jazlyn turned to Cassandra. " You know who melded with me, don't you?"

Cassandra's dark eyes locked with green ones. " Yes. I believe I do." She moved to sit opposite of Jazlyn at the table. " Many times, I have sensed a strong presence within the city, and have searched endless nights seeking this person out, until I finally tracked him." Cassandra paused, looking at her mistress. " His name is Andrik Laslo. He works for a man by the name of Peter Creedy."

Jazlyn felt a cold numbness spreading across her body----the last thing she saw was V's mask staring at her before her world went black.


	16. Promises In The Dark

**Chapter 16**

**'Promises In The Dark'**

Black eyelashes covering emerald eyes slowly fluttered open as Jazlyn stirred on the bed she shared with V Her eyes drifted to the foot where Cassandra, still in human form sat quietly.

" Shadow?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

" I am here, mistress." she answered softly.

" Where is V?"

" I believe he is in the kitchen preparing something to eat and drink."

Jazlyn looked at her companion. " Do you know where this Laslo is?"

" Yes."

" Can you take me to him?"

" Whenever you wish, mistress."

Jazlyn rose from the bed, heading into the kitchen, where she found V.

He turned at her approach. " Are you feeling better?"

" Yeah." She smiled, sitting at the table.

" What do you know of this Laslo?" V asked quietly, hanging the dish towel up.

Jazlyn took a deep breath. " Only what I've heard my mother and grandmother say about him." She looked up as V sat a cup of tea before her. " He was a powerful warlock, feared by all covens. It was said that he practiced the black arts."

" If he is from your time, what is he doing in mine?" V questioned, sitting opposite her.

Jazlyn shook her head, sipping her tea slowly. " Honestly, I haven't clue, other than escape. He disappeared from Salem right after my mother died----everyone suspected he had been murdered by the Red Guardians."

V tilted his head toward her. " The Red Guardians?"

" Yes. They were an elite anti-terrorist group created by the government to eradicate us." Jazlyn

laughed softly, " Even now, nineteen years later. We're still running."

V reached over, taking her hand. " You do not have to run any more, nor do you have to hide."

Jazlyn squeezed his hand and smiled. " Laslo must have used the transportation spell to flee the time line----but why come here?"

" Mistress!" Cassandra's voice echoed through the hallway as she ran toward them, the ancient spell book locked within her arms. " You must leave with the book, now! He is here!" The words had barely left her mouth before she collapsed on the floor.

" Now, that wasn't very polite....." The young man looked up from the archway, toward Jazlyn and V, a smug grin spreading across thin lips. " You need to train your servants better, Jazlyn."

Two knives appeared in V's gloved hands, as if by magic and flew just as quickly toward their target.

Andrik thrust his hand up before him, the spinning of the knives slowed and he merely side-stepped them as they clattered against the stone wall. " Tsk, tsk..." Laslo's hands moved in a small circle, and V found himself pinned against one of the kitchen's stone walls, unable to move--------one of his own knives hovering, just mere inches from his chest. Laslo laughed, moving toward him, the ancient spell book tucked protectively under one arm." You poor, pitiful creature-----do you really think you can harm me?" His hand moved the knife closer, its tip penetrating the jacket's fabric.

" Let him go, Laslo!" Jazlyn cried as she ran toward V, but found herself suddenly stopped, as if an invisible wall had formed around her. " Release him." Power showed in her voice, small sparks flashing within emerald green.

Laslo laughed, moving toward her. " Not so fast, my dear...." his hand touched her face gently, then moved to her hair. " I have been looking for you for some time-------and, " he paused, " I am not willing to surrender you yet...." He could smell the jasmine on her as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply of the scent.

" Release her, or I...."

" Or you will what!?" Andrik snarled, turning to face V. " You are in no position to make threats my friend. " The knife dug deeper.

" If you harm her, I will hunt you down and kill you---no matter how long it takes. " V breathed through clinched teeth, trying to break the invisible bonds that held him, his voice as evil as the man who stood before him.

" Alright!" Jazlyn cried, " Please stop----just stop---don't hurt him." She looked over at V. " I'm sorry. I can't let him hurt you----I couldn't bear it." Tears streaked down her cheeks as her bonds were loosened and she touched the mask. " Don't come for me, I no longer matter----only you matter now, my heart." She smiled as her hand fell away. " Remember that I will always love you---no other."

V watched as Laslo grabbed Jazlyn by the arm, pulling her to him roughly. " You will find that

I am a very impatient man."

V's pain was no match for the anger running through his veins as he watched them disappear into thin air as his body was released from the spell that held him. V pulled the knife from his chest in one swift movement and hurried over to where Cassandra lay . " Cassandra, can you hear me?" He cradled her head gently.

" Yes, Master V." she answered slowly.

" Do you know where he has taken Jazlyn?" He asked.

" To the Bloody Tower." She replied, her eyes closing once again. " I fear I will not be able to accompany you. I must rest."

Nodding his head, V gathered her in his arms and carried her to the media room sofa, lying her gently down. " Rest dear Shadow. I will return soon----with your mistress, this I promise you."

Cassandra looked up at him, smiling, then closed her eyes.

Standing up, V clenched his fists tightly to his sides as he retrieved the mask, tying it back in place. Black leather gloves slid smoothly over scarred hands and he took a deep breath. **' Revenge is not hard to fathom, Mr. Laslo**, " he paused fastening the knife belt around his waist, **' for a man who believes in nothing'** (1) V sheathed the last two knives, swiftly tied the cloak around his shoulders and dawned his hat, disappearing through the gallery doorway.

Andrik Laslo looked at Jazlyn, an evil grin on his face. " You are truly a most magnificent creature." His hands ran over silky-white skin as she pulled and strained against the chains that bound her at the wrists. She had no idea where she was-----all she knew was it was some type of cell, and she was chained to a wall. Outside the bars, chains of various size criss-crossed the ceiling and walls. Jazlyn recognized from pictures she had seen, several pieces of armament that stood in various locations throughout the room-----an Iron Maiden, a Rack, a Stretching Wheel-------her eyes widen in shock-----she was in a dungeon somewhere!

" Let me go Laslo, before V finds you." she said pulling away from his touch.

" Or what Jazlyn?" Laslo laughed sarcastically, moving around her. " That monster you stay with will kill me?" He grabbed her chin roughly with his gloved hand.

" He's more of a man than you will ever be." Jazlyn smiled at him, her voice a whisper.

Laslo rocked on his heels as he looked at her face. He had only seen that same look only one other time before----right before his mother let go with her mind, shattering a wall made of steel like it was wooden toothpicks. She had the power---with her at his side, they would rule indefinitely!

" Why are you doing this?" Jazlyn asked looking into his eyes, the fury she had felt, dissipating

into the air.

Andrik broke the contact. " That does not concern you, my darling."

" It concerns me if it concerns V." Jazlyn's voice was harsh, her eyes burning into his back.

Laslo turned around. " You are mine Jazlyn." His arms encircled her, his lips bruising hers, groping hands grasped her breasts roughly. " no one will take you from me---not even your precious V!"

The sound of loud clapping startled Laslo and he jerked away.

" Nice, very nice, Mr. Laslo." Peter Creedy grinned, " You almost had me believing that bullocks!"

" What are you doing here, Creedy?" Andrik growled, " You have your treasure-----now, leave me so I may enjoy mine."

" There has been a change of plans, Laslo." Creedy grinned, self-assured. " You see, I want the girl too."

" No, you said I could have her......" Laslo's voice became frantic. " She was payment for my services!" He snarled at him, " She is mine!"

Creedy looked around the room, spotting the two fingermen hidden in the shadows. Looking back at Laslo, he nodded his head and shots rang out------the warlock's body fell onto the floor----still.

" I have no further use of your services, Mr. Laslo. Consider yourself paid in full." He looked to where Jazlyn was chained. " Bring her."

-------------------------------------------

V watched silently from a adjacent corridor as Jazlyn was led from the room in shackles by Creedy's men. ' Just an inch, Mr. Creedy, and you would be dead." V mused as his fingers curled around the silver pommel of the knife, watching as he closed the door, and walked to catch up with the others. Emerging from the darkness, V moved quickly to the rooftop so he could see Jazlyn placed into a dark van and driven away, Creedy's private car following.

V moved in the shadows of the buildings, swiftly following the van through New London until it stopped by the side of a red-brick building----New London Detention Center----- was emblazoned in brick across the facade of the building. V's breath caught in his chest.

The van was waved through a set of manned gates, continuing another two hundred feet before coming to a stop at another checkpoint, pausing momentarily to be cleared before continuing on its way, finally stopping in front of a doorway marked 'Emergency'. Jazlyn stepped from the van accompanied by several fingermen, and Creedy bringing up the rear barking orders as he walked her to the doorway, then inside.

V stepped from the shadows, knives in both hands. '_** And thus I cloth my naked villainy with odd ends, and seem a saint when most I play the devil.' (2) **_ In a handful of seconds, six men lay dead on the ground. Sliding the blooded knives back into their sheaths, V disappeared silently into the building.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra awoke abruptly, sitting up on the couch. She remembered Laslo materializing in the room where she had been----having only enough time to grab the ancient spell book and flee the room before an energy force threw her to the stone floor of the hallway, and V laying her on the couch-----V-----he was on his way to the tower to rescue Jazlyn! Cassandra became frantic---how long had he been gone? Closing her eyes, she searched for her mistress. Because of the mental bonding between her and Jazlyn, it was only a matter of seconds before she made contact and found out where Jazlyn had been taken. She was being held in one of the holding cells at the New London Detention Center by Creedy. Cassandra had also sensed that V was in the building too---Jazlyn had confirmed it, and had also told her that Creedy had set a trap for V, and she was being used as bait. Her body began to shudder as she morphed once again into the great black cat known as Shadow. With tail twitching, she teleported from the gallery to inside the detention center and began immediately to search for V. After a moment, she sensed his heartbeat and began tracking him----she had to get to him before Creedy's plan went into action.

" You'll never catch him----" Jazlyn spoke to her captor, a smirk on her face. " But, you already know that."

Creedy looked up at her , a smirk on his lips. " Even someone as smart as V will eventually make a mistake." He paused, " Especially when the woman he cares for is involved."

" You think he has feelings for me?" She asked.

Creedy checked the last of the equipment he had had brought to the room. " Yes, Miss Sommers-----or should I say Raven?" He walked to her. I have hundreds of surveillance tapes on you and that black cat of yours." He paused, " You will be charged with one count of murder, conspiracy to commit terrorism. The penalty for such offensives is death. I will drop all charges against you, if, " he stopped, grinning at her, " you tell us the identity of codename V."

Jazlyn stared at Creedy as a smirk formed on her lips. " Go to hell, Mr. Creedy----and give Lucifer my regards."

------------------------------------------

V was only a few doors away from where Jazlyn was being held. He moved cautiously down the hallway, disappearing into a small corridor close enough so he could watch the doorway. From what he had seen, this facility had just recently been finished. Flashbacks of Larkhill suddenly filled every inch of V's mind, driving him to his knees, his head in his hands as horrendous scenes were relived-----then, just as suddenly, the pain began slipping away and he struggled back to his feet. It was the sound of an opening door that pulled his attention back to the present.

" Process her." Creedy ordered as Jazlyn was dragged from the room and led down the hallway toward a darken corridor. Reaching into his overcoat pocket, Creedy pulled a two-way radio out. " Q7, this is Creedy. Do you copy?"

" We copy, sir."

" I have the girl in custody. Stay sharp. It shouldn't be too long now. Do not engage the terrorist----report to me only." Creedy ordered.

" Acknowledged. There have been no sightings as of yet, sir."

" Contact me immediately if your status changes. Out." Creedy slip the two-way back into his jacket pocket, and looked down the corridor. " Where are you, you bloody bastard-------I know you won't let her stay here. You see, V, I know all about you and her." Creedy spat onto the floor. " Disgusting------but that won't stop you will it, chummy?" He grinned. " We're too much alike----you and I. You want a new world, and I want a new world to rule over." Taking one last quick glance up and down the hallway, Creedy turned and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------

Shadow watched as her mistress was led away, her hands secured behind her, a black bag, pulled down to her shoulders. Shadow sensed V's presence close by and moved from the spot she had concealed herself in. Slowly, her mind touched his....." Master V....." Shadow began as she approached the area where he was, " you must leave. There has been a trap set for your capture."

V stepped from the shadows. " Yes, I know." he answered approaching where Shadow stood.

" I have a request of you...."

Shadow looked up. " How may I help?" Her purr-like voice asked.

" I need you to keep watch while I free Jazlyn."

" As you wish." she purred.

V tilted his head in a slight bow, slipping knives into his hands, and left Shadow in the dull light of the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------

Creedy's plan was simple. Lead V to Jazlyn, then kill him. The terrorist had been a bloody thorn in Norsefire's side for the last twenty years, and now, he was interfering with his future plans--------as the new High Chancellor. He had over fifty men strategically placed throughout the building, but the room where Jazlyn was now, was also laced with one hundred pounds of explosive gelignite----to be exact----enough to destroy the whole wing, and V with it. It was a shame the girl was going to die----he probably could have found a place for her in his private life, but sometimes, sacrifices had to be made in order to progress to the next level of any goal.

Jazlyn strained against the plastic that held her hands bound at the wrists. The black bag had been jerked from her head as she was pushed into a hard chair. Blinking against the bright lights as her eyes adjusted, she focused on the man sitting across the table from her.

" Are you comfortable?" he asked. Jazlyn stared angrily. " Very well......" Taking a deep breath, he began. " You have one chance and only one chance to save your miserable, pathetic life." There was a moment of silence. " Give us the identity of codename V."

" Go to hell." Jazlyn answered defiantly.

" If you do not corporate, you will be put to death by firing squad."

Jazlyn looked into the man's eyes. " I'd rather die than tell you anything."

" Very well." The man pushed the chair away from the table, its legs scraping across the floor.

" Very well. Secure her to the table in the lab. Creedy will be in shortly." He turned back to Jazlyn as she was pulled roughly from the chair. " Last chance."

" I will never give up V to you or Creedy." She spat at him.

" Take her." He watched in silence as the young woman was taken into the adjacent room. ' What a waste.' he thought to himself, then left the room.

" I think Creedy has lost a few cards from his deck." Dascombe spoke softly to himself as he sat in the radio broadcast booth at BNN's Jordan Tower. Reaching over, he picked up the phone and dialed Prothero's number. After letting it ring for several minutes, he lowered the receiver. It was unusual for Lewis not to answer his private line-------especially if the call was ringing in from the broadcast booth. Dascombe decided to run past Prothero's private apartment later, just to make sure he was alright. His friend had been scared to death to stay at his home since the night the terrorist had paid him a visit. Glancing at his watch, he realized that it was past the end of his shift, rising from his chair, jacket in hand-------but never made it to the door before the monitoring screen in the booth went black.

" What the bloody hell....." He flipped the switch to the newsroom on." Keller, what's happening? What's going on in there?"

" I don't know Roger. Screen just went black, and there is no answer in the control room."

" Good afternoon, New London. I do apologize for interrupting your tea time, but I think it is time for us to have a little chat." V's face filled the monitor.

" Fucking hell......." Dascomb mumbled, as he bolted for the newsroom door.

" He's on the emergency channel, Mr. Dascomb!"

" Shut the system down! I don't care how you do it, just do it!" Dascombe half choked the words out.

" Several years ago, a terrible plague attacked our country-----St. Mary's, by name. Most of you lost loved ones, or friends. In the end, it was blamed on the terrorist organization know as ' V '.

V paused as the camera zoomed in on the Fawkesian mask. " I assure you, **I** do not need an organization to help me with my plans-------Big Ben was my, and only my, doing----no one else's."

" Sir, the recording is being broadcast over the emergency channel from an unknown location----I can't trace it....." The operator looked up at Dascomb. " I can't shut it down."

" Fuck!" Dascomb exclaimed under his breath. " Get me Finch! Now!" He mopped his forehead with a handkerchief.

" Mr. Dascomb!" His assistant ran up to him, a cell phone in her hand. " It's Chancellor Sutler!"

" Hell!" Dascomb took the phone from her. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath. " Chancellor Sutler...."

------------------------------------

V pulled the watch from his pocket----four o'clock. The broadcast had started from the Shadow Gallery's communication room-----the little diversion he had planned was underway. All hell was about to break loose at BNN.

" I have a little recording to share with all of you. Mr. Prothero has agreed to speak in my stead today." V paused briefly, then continued. " Mr. Prothero, you may begin."

Lewis Prothero's face twitched as he looked into the camera. " Several years ago, The St. Mary's Virus was created at Larkhill Detention Center. It was released at Three Waters, St. Mary's School and one of the Underground tube lines." Prothero looked like he was going to be ill. " The virus was created by Norsefire scientists. Over 100,000 lives were lost. Several months later, a vaccine was developed by using the blood of human subjects that had undergone various experiments at Larkhill. The vaccine was released by Viodoxic Pharmaceuticals, just in time for the election of Norsefire to power. We created this virus and also the vaccine, no one else."

" Thank you, Commander ." V turned the camera from him. " Something has gone terribly wrong with this country, hasn't it? Cruelty, injustice, intolerance and oppression----once, where you had the freedom of speech, the ability to think and the god given right to live your life the way you saw fit, you now have censors and surveillance systems coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission. How did this happen? Who's to blame? If the truth be told, just look in a nearby mirror. I know why you did it------it was out of fear. War, poverty and terror----these were just

some of the myriad of problems that corrupted your reason and common sense. Fear got the best of you, and in that fear, you turned to the now High Chancellor, Adam Sutler. I destroyed Big Ben to remind this country of what it has forgotten. More than 400 years ago, a great citizen tried to embed the fifth of November forever in our minds. He wanted to remind us that fairness, justice, and most of all, freedom, are not merely words, they are perspectives. If you have seen what I have, have felt what I have felt, and seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand side by side with me outside the gates of Parliament, three months from now, and we shall give Norsefire a fifth of November that Chancellor Sutler shall never, ever be forgot!"

------------------------------------------------------

Jazlyn sensed Shadow nearby, and turned her head toward the door. Slowly, it opened, revealing V, a gloved finger to the mask's lips, Shadow at his side.

" V! No! It's a trap------get out of here!" Jazlyn cried as he walked to where she lay.

" Not without you." He answered taking the sharp point of the knife and slitting the leather wrist restraints that held her to the table.

" V, Creedy is going to kill you!" Jazlyn sobbed as she sat up.

" He may try." He answered, the knife cutting through the leg restraints.

Jazlyn reached for him as the room exploded in her mind.

" V, you have to leave, now!" She stopped. Sensing the growing danger, she grabbed him by the arms. " I don't know how long I can hold it...."

V tilted his head inquiring what she meant as a rumble erupted close by.

" That, my love." Jazlyn reached out with the power of her mind and stilled the explosion that had begun to rip through the lab. She looked up at him. "Go now!"

" No, " V's voice was strong, " I'm not leaving you."

" I'll meet you as soon as I take care of Creedy's little surprise." She smiled up at him. " Hurry......" Her hands raised in front of her, palms out toward the flaming wall of debris.

" Jazlyn...."

" Go now! I'll be ok. I promise." She stared into the black eye slits. " I'll meet you and Shadow outside."

V heard Jazlyn's words through the dizzying thoughts that raced through his mind. He reached toward her, but the shield her mind was producing now covered her, blocking the way.

The mask held her eyes for only a moment----" Come, Shadow!"

Jazlyn watched as V and her friend hurried from the room, then, turned her full attention into the disruption of the blast.

-------------------------------------------

The two had just barely made it out the building before the blast knocked them to the ground. V lay motionless for a split second before he was on his feet and heading for the burning building. " Jazlyn!"

" No, Master V!" Shadow leaped after him, her teeth catching the tail of the cloak as the blaze lit up the night sky, red embers floating away on the wind. V threw his black clad arm up to protect the mask from the searing heat.

" V!' The voice could barely be heard over the din of the burning debris. Shadow's ears perked up and she ran toward the north side of the collapsing mass. " Mistress!"

V followed Shadow's gaze, his eyes locking on the figure leaning against one of the trees. " Jazlyn!" He was beside her in seconds as she slumped to the ground.

Eyes fluttered open slowly, a weak smile crossed her lips. " Told you.....(cough) I'd be alright." She coughed harder.

V pulled the leather glove from his hand so he could cradle her head in his lap. He tried to speak, but couldn't, his eyes finally seeing the extent of Jazlyn's injuries. Most of her clothes had been ripped away, her long dark hair was burnt and singed, and dark red burns covered most of her exposed body. " Don't talk----I'll take you back to the gallery to tend to the burns...." He began to rise with her in his arms, but she stopped him, her hand on his arm.

" No...." She reached to her neck, unfastening the necklace, then placed it in his hand, closing it gently around the charm. "Keep it safe for me." Her hand touched the mask, then fell away, her eyes closed.

" Jazlyn.....?" He checked her neck for a pulse, but there was none. " Jazlyn?" His voice cracked with emotion. " No!!!!!!!!!" He pulled her close. Under the mask, a lone tear cascaded down a rough cheek. Shadow moved beside him, her head lowering to Jazlyn's in sorrow------then, suddenly, they were gone----leaving V screaming into the night.


	17. A New HopePart 1

**Author's note: I have borrowed from the original movie script throughout the next two chapters to bring all the characters together----**

**Chapter 17**

**'A New Hope '**

Priceless porcelain flew across the room, shattering against cold, stone walls. The mask had been the first casualty of V's tirade, then the rest of the Shadow Gallery soon followed. Screams of intense pain echoed throughout the hallways and rooms as he raised his head and clenched fists to the ceiling and wailed. Finally, from exhaustion, V slid onto the rug by the piano, his hands covering his face, crying softly. He still could not comprehend what had happened to Jazlyn or Shadow----they had simply vanished as he held the woman he loved in his arms-----his life destroyed in a blink of an eye.

Taking a deep breath, he raised himself from the floor, straightening his clothing, his composure, returning. He knew what must be done------he felt the hatred begin to flow through his veins once again, and a black cloud descended to cover his mind as it had done so many times before. Grabbing the cloak, he walked toward his makeup room.

----------------------------------------------------

" Jazlyn....." Words began to echo softly in her mind. " Jazlyn, wake up my love." The voice, calling to her..... " Jazlyn....."

Eyelids fluttered and recognition came into focus. " Grandmother?" She whispered.

The older woman smiled gently, as she touched the girl's forehead with a damp cloth. "You've had a nasty jolt, my dear. You need to rest."

Jazlyn struggled to sit up, but a hand pushed her gently back into the bed. " Why.....I don't understand-----you're dead.-------I'm dead?" Confusion covered her young face.

" No, you're not dead, my dear...." Grandmother answered, tucking the covers back in around her, then walked to the doorway. Clarissa Youngblood turned to her granddaughter, her Native American features highlighted by the lamp's light. " but very much alive...." Grandmother winked, " and so am I, it seems...."

" What...."

" Mistress?" A voice spoke from the doorway. " I am glad you are safe." Cassandra walked toward her.

" I don't understand-----what happened? " She paused, " I remember V holding me, then nothing."

" The residual strength of the spell sent us both through a portal to this dimension." Cassandra tried to explain, " On this plane of existence, everyone is alive. All resume normal lives and look the same, but in this world, we control our destiny."

Jazlyn's eyes grew wide. " Oh my god------V----- he thinks I'm dead. I've got to go back to him!"

" To him Jazlyn, you are already dead." A familiar voice interrupted her. Morgan Sommers, Jazlyn's mother smiled at her daughter as she approached her bedside. " My god, how I have missed you----my heart light." She held Jazlyn tightly, crying.

Jazlyn hugged her, closing her eyes, then gently broke away from her mother's arms. " I must return to V, Mother. I don't know what he will do...."

Morgan looked into Jazlyn's green eyes, ones that mirrored her own. " It is not possible." She rose from the bed, pushing strands of black hair out of her eyes. " We cannot return to the mortal world once we arrive here."

" What about the 'Rhee Lin' ritual, mother?" Jazlyn questioned.

" The ritual has never been performed." Morgan answered stiffly, " It's only a myth, Jazlyn."

Jazlyn eyes her mother. " You brought me up believing in the ritual, Mother, " she paused, " You told me to believe in it------a witch, pure in heart and soul may return to the world of the living, if only one time---to be reunited with a love, greater than death itself."

" Yes, it could be possible, but there is a great cost to pay if successful." Morgan answered.

" What is the cost, mother?"

" All the abilities you now possess would be lost forever. You would walk the world again as a mortal." Morgan watched her daughter's expression as she realized what love could cost her.

" I'll do it." Jazlyn took her mother's hands in hers. " For V, I'd give up everything."

---------------------------------------------------

V put the finishing touches on the last bomb to be placed in unison with the others that lined the inside of the tube car. The tracks had been finished several months ago, and now all that remained was the end. Standing up, he wiped his hands off and looked at his creation. It would all be over soon-----only minor problems remained. He only wished she------no, she was gone----some three months now this very night. He felt the raw emotion surface as glimpses of Jazlyn's smiling face entered his mind. He grabbed the cloak and slowly tied it beneath his chin. The fingermen would be out tonight searching for victims-----and he would be out also, walking the dark alleyways, dealing out his own brand of justice. Reaching up, the tunnel went black.

------------------------------------------

The response to Jazlyn's request would be soon handed down by the High Council, and she waited nervously, pacing the outside chamber. It had taken several days to have her request for the Rhee Lin ritual to be heard. She knew that the possibility of losing her abilities would never keep her from going to V, and she would return to him any way she could. The chamber doors opened and Jazlyn was led inside. She stood before the council, her head high, the crimson robes she wore brushing across the floor.

" Jazlyn Sommers, you have requested the ritual ' Rhee Lin '-------to return to your past life because you have professed to the love you have for a mortal there by the name of V, is this correct?" The older man who sat at the middle of the semi-round table, raised an eyebrow slowly.

" Yes, my Lord Chamberlain." She answered smiling, a memory of V flashed through her mind.

" A man who has saved my life numerous times."

" You have been told the consequences if the ritual is successful?"

" Yes, my Lord." Jazlyn looked to where Morgan and Clarissa stood.

" Mistress Sommers, we have debated your request fully, and are ready to render our response...." He looked at the two women standing off to the side. " We will grant your request, but you will never journey to this plane again. Your mother and grandmother may visit you at their own digression." He turned back to Jazlyn. " Do you accept these terms?"

" Yes, Lord Chamberlain." Jazlyn answered, her eyes locked on his.

" Then, as High Chamberlain of this governing body, I decree this matter is closed. Your grandmother will conduct the ritual with your assistance this night." His hand slammed the dark crystal ball on the table with a loud thud. " This council is adjourned." He looked at Jazlyn, a gentle smile crossing his lips. " May the blessings of the god and goddess guide you on your journey, child."

Jazlyn bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement, then watched as he and the others left the room.

" Come, there are plans to be made, granddaughter." Clarissa took her hand in hers. " You must learn the spell. You will have only one chance at this-----you must be prepared."

-----------------------------------------

V sat in front of the makeup mirror carefully brushing the black wig, the Fawkesian mask reflecting its forever fixed smile. Rising, he slid the knife belt around his waist, fastening it securely. Then came the cloak and finally, the hat-----his fingers doing final adjustments before leavingthe Shadow Gallery----his wrath would be felt tonight.

----------------------------------------------

The click of high heels on the dark cobblestone street echoed through the night as the woman made her way through the deserted part of Westminster. Looking up, she saw a lone figure standing mostly in shadow. " Excuse me.....uh, sir...."

The figure turned.

" Would you....would you like to sleep with me?"

The man smiled. " That is the clumsiest bit of propositioning I've ever heard."

" Oh god....I'm sorry. " She felt her face grow hot.

" First time, darlin'?"

" Yes, no, I mean for money. But I know what you like, and I'll do it." The woman smiled, pressing her body to his, her mouth leaving warm kisses on bare skin.

" Yeah," the man's breath was quickening as a soft hand grasp his member through the cloth.

" No, you don't know what you're doing. " Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a wallet, showing her the badge.

" Oh god!" She exclaimed withdrawing her hand, " You're fingermen."

" Give the little lady a prize." Another voice broke the silence.

" I've got something to give her...." A tall, sickly man advanced toward her, his hand on his belt buckle.

" Prostitution is a class E offense." The mustached fingerman grinned at her." Do you know what that means? It means that we get to exercise our own judicial discretion----"

" And you get to swallow it." The second man snarled as the others laughed.

" Please, It's my first time. I really need the money......please."

" Everyone has a first time, sometime."

" What'a think?"

" Spare the rod, spoil the child." The second fingerman laughed as he dropped his pants.

The woman whimpered as the fingerman pushed her face against the brick wall, lifting her dress to expose her bottom-----then suddenly, they realized all to soon, they were no longer alone

" In the last days, a dark angel shall walk the world seeking revenge on all evil dwelling upon it. "

" What the bloody hell?"

There was a pause, " And his name shall be called death....."

" We're fingermen pal, so bugger off!" A flash of a badge under street lamps.

" With vengeance bore, the great sword falls....." The pommel of V's knife connected with the face of the first fingerman sending him flying into one of the other fingermen, both colliding with a nearby wall. Within seconds, all lay dead or dying on the alleyway pavement.

" Are you hurt?" He asked, extending a gloved hand to the young woman, helping her up.

" No, " she replied, " Thanks to you."

V nodded.

" Who---who are you?"

" Me?" V chuckled under the mask. " I suppose all sorts of names will be heaped upon my humble visage, but for now, let us simply say I am the villain." He threw open the cloak and bowed deeply to her. " And to whom do I have the honor of addressing?"

" I'm Evey, Evey Hammond."

" Evey....E-V, ah, of course you are..."

" Why did you do that? Why did you …..help me?" She asked the strangely attired man standing in front of her.

" Why indeed?" V replied, smiling under the mask, " Do you like music, Evey?"

" I suppose I do, why?"

" Because I am a performer of sorts, percussion is my specialty, but tonight, I will be conducting the entire orchestra," V paused, " Would you like to accompany me?"

Evey looked at her savior. " I really should be getting home-----its been a trying night."

" It will be something you shall not long forget, then afterwards, I promise you safely home."

Evey smiled as his gloved hand went to rest gently on the small of her back, escorting her from the alley.

-----------------------------------------------

Everything was in place for the ritual that Jazlyn would perform with her grandmother. The spell itself would last only seconds, but it's outcome would last a life time. Shadow would accompany her back to the time period she had left, but would not stay. Beside loosing her abilities, she would also be loosing her companion and guardian. From now on, V would be her sole guardian and protector.

" Are you ready, Jazlyn?" Her grandmother asked.

" Yes, I guess so."

" You sound as if you have doubts, granddaughter." Clarissa spoke softly as she took Jazlyn's hand.

" No....." She answered, " I love V with all my heart, he is my soul mate. I won't leave him....we've been through to much together, Grandmother."

Clarissa smiled, her dark eyes sparkled. " Don't ever let it go, my darling. Guard it with all the possessiveness you have. Give it trust, and love will always continue to grow."

" I will see you and mother again, won't I?"

" Of course. Just because we're not on the same plane of existence as you, doesn't mean you're rid of us." Clarissa laughed as she hugged her tightly.

" How long have I been gone in his world?"

Clarissa sighed, " That is hard to say....time moves differently here. You could have been gone days, months, even years."

" Will he even remember me?" Jazlyn asked, her voice shook with emotion.

" There is no answer for that question, I'm afraid." Clarissa replied as she led Jazlyn down the corridor toward a chamber where the spell was to be performed.

" I'll really be the first to do this?"

" Yes, " her grandmother smiled, " But I assure you, many will follow." Stopping outside the rune carved doorway, she looked at Jazlyn." Are you ready?"

" I am." Jazlyn answered, taking a deep breath.

" Then, let's begin." The door opened with a wave of Clarissa's hand, and they disappeared inside.

----------------------------------------------

Roger Dascombe watched in silence as he moved the video camera around the smoke filled room following Finch and Stone's every move. The terrorist, simply known as V, had walked calmly into BNN's Jordan Tower, and had taken over the entire newsroom. The cd he had recorded with Prothero was now being broadcast throughout New London on the BNN emergency channel to every building and home.

" Now, if you will please slip into the attire I have supplied for each of you, this will soon be over." V watched as hats, capes and masks were donned with little protest. One by one, he tied each person's hands securely behind their backs, then opened the adjoining door to the newsroom. " It has been most pleasurable." He bowed and disappeared through the smoke.

-------------------------------------------------------

" Please don't shoot!" Finch heard a voice calling through the smoke as someone rushed toward him. Suddenly, shots rang out and the masked figure fell to the floor, moaning in pain. Finch was beside it in seconds, pulling the mask up.

" Hurry! Please hurry! There's a bomb wired to the control panel!" The man exclaimed as Dascomb flew from the room.

" Roberts, get everyone wearing a mask out of here. Johnson, help carry this man." Finch ordered as he followed Dascomb from the room.

-------------------------------------------

Evey Hammond hurried down the deserted corridor toward the freight elevator. She had been made by the police, and was now running for her life. It was as she rounded the next corner that she saw him step into the hallway ahead of her. She recognized V immediately and ducked into an adjacent hallway.

" Hold it right there, chummy." Dominic Stone's voice broke the silence, his gun on V's back.

V slowly turned to face him, his hand above his head. " I must admit, I never thought that New London's best would be so johnny-on-the-spot."

" We were in the building long before you tried to blow it up. It was only a matter of time before we got you."

V watched as Evey moved up behind the young detective, her mace in hand------she tapped him on the shoulder.....

" Oh, I don't know about that...." V answered as Stone got a face full of mace, and Evey got a pistol barrel to the forehead, falling unconscious to the floor.

' You bloody wanker!' V thought angrily to himself as his gloved fist connected with Stone's face, throwing him to the ground. Tilting his head, he looked up into the camera, then at Evey. There was no hesitation as he picked her up, and carried her toward the staircase that lead to the basement.

-------------------------------------

Jazlyn reached for Cassandra to steady herself as her eyes adjusted. She was back in the Shadow Gallery-----but where was V, and how would he respond to seeing her back from the dead?

" Master V is not here, Mistress." Cassandra looked around the main room.

" He'll be back soon." Jazlyn whispered softly, " But what if he's forgotten me, Cassandra----what do I do then?"

Cassandra had just started to answer when the monitoring signal went off, announcing someone's presence in the gallery tunnel system.

" Hurry!" Jazlyn grabbed her arm and pulled her into an adjacent hallway just as the gallery door slowly swung open, and V appeared, carrying a young woman in his arms. He carried the limp body down the hallway toward what once was Jazlyn's bedroom. A sick feeling crept into her stomach-----'Had he found someone else?' she thought to herself as she watched him disappear into the bedroom, reappearing several moments later, walking toward his makeup room.

" I must leave now Jazlyn, " Cassandra smiled at her friend, and pulled her into her arms in a farewell hug. " If you ever need me, just concentrate on this, and I will come to you."

Jazlyn began to cry," You have always been my friend and protector. I shall miss you." She took the necklace from Cassandra."

" Your necklace?"

" Yes, the onyx stone is a communication device between the planes."

"Thank you Cassandra." Jazlyn smiled through tear-filled eyes as her friend slowly drifted away. Taking the necklace, she placed it around her neck and fastened the clasp. Stepping out into the corridor, she headed for the main room, and V.

--------------------------------------------------

V replaced the heavier Guy Fawkes mask he had worn with a lighter facsimile and tied it into place. Most likely, Evey would be out for several hours----she had a nasty bump on her head, but no damage had been done to her skull. She would have a nasty headache when she woke, but nothing more. How would he tell her she would have to remain with him for the next three months----until November fifth? He would try to explain to her his reasoning behind the request. He rose from the dressing table and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------

Jazlyn looked up and came to a sudden stop----- V was standing next to the Wurlitzer, and looking directly toward her! He stood rigid, his hands clasped at the waist. His clothing was immaculate----as always----and his head tilted slowly to the right.

" V?" Jazlyn's voice was a bare whisper as she moved slowly toward him. " V?....." She reached for his arm.

_**" All days are nights to see till I see thee; and nights, bright days when dreams show me thee." **_(1) V spoke softly, closing his eyes under the mask, against the agonizing illusion. " Oh sweet fate, be gentle, and take this damnation you have cursed me with away----let me live silently in my end days." His head lowered, his hand touching the Wurlitzer, bracing his body as he crumpled to the floor, rocking back and forth, his head in his hands.

Jazlyn hurried to his side, dropping beside him. " My love, I am no illusion, " She gently pulled his gloved hands away from the mask, taking it in her hands, looking into the black eye slits." I am flesh and blood, just as you." She couldn't see his eyes, but she could sense that he was listening. " I couldn't leave you------it cost me everything, but I came back-----I love you, V. That will never, ever change."

" Jazlyn....." Her name was no more than a breath from behind the mask, but to her, it was as loud as one of his explosions.

" Yes, my love....my life...." she placed one of the gloved hands on her face, leaning into it, her eyes closing.

" I.....I...."

" It doesn't matter----I'm here with you now."

" It has been years since I have looked on such beauty.....how...." His voice a hoarse whisper to her ears.

" I'll explain it all later." Jazlyn reached up and loosened the mask, taking it into her hand slowly. She smiled as her lips embraced his-----she had come home to him---- her love, her life.

--------------------------------------------------------

Evey Hammond awoke with a start. Slowly, she rose into a sitting position, her hand automatically going to her throbbing head. Pain exploded as she touched the tender spot. " Oh, god...." she breathed as she remembered what had happened. Leaving the bedroom, she followed the direction she heard music coming from entering a large room, an antique jukebox sat in the center surrounded by various statues and paintings. Walking over to it, she began looking through the song listings. Sensing that she was no longer alone, she looked up, frightened at seeing V standing not far from her. " You startled me."

" My apologies." He bowed slightly.

" What is this place?" she asked, looking around.

" My home, I call it the Shadow Gallery." He answered moving around.

" It's lovely."

" Tea, anyone?" Jazlyn smiled, entering the room, carrying a silver tea service, laden with biscuits and marmalade.

" Ah, yes...." V said taking the tray from Jazlyn's hands and walked toward the media room

" After you." Jazlyn smiled at the woman as they followed V.

V sat the tea service down on the coffee table, then turned to where Evey and Jazlyn stood, eying each other. " Jazlyn, may I present Evey Hammond. Evey, this is Jazlyn Sommers."

" Hello." Evey smiled at Jazlyn.

" Hello." Jazlyn replied, looking at V. " Since I have just returned from a long trip, I have a lot of things that I must do. If you will excuse me....." She turned to V.

" May we talk later?" He questioned.

" Of course." She smiled at him, touching his his gloved hand. V watching as Jazlyn walked away.

" I take it, that she is more than a friend?" Evey asked as he poured her a cup of tea and handed her a small plate of scones.

V sighed. " A life time ago." He sat down on the couch, looking at Evey. " Thank you for saving my life today."

Evey smiled, " Just repaying the favor." She studied the strange man sitting beside her. She had the sudden feeling that her life was going to be very different from now on.

---------------------------------

Jazlyn open the trunk at the foot of V's bed, and reached inside. It was still here, just as she had left it----- the leather felt welcoming as it slipped into her hands. She had no idea where she now stood with him-----there was a new woman in his life now, and even if he didn't need her anymore, she was sure New London still did. Undressing, she slid into the black leather quickly, pinned her hair up, pulled the feathered mask on, and headed for the roof lift.

It was funny not having Shadow with her, Jazlyn thought as she slid down the rooftop ladder onto the pavement below. There was a light rain tonight, and the fog had just began to roll in across the city. Moving silently down the alleyway, listening for anything out of the ordinary, Jazlyn watched for any sign of fingermen on the prowl. She couldn't help remembering how she felt seeing V carrying Evey in his arms into the Shadow Gallery-------my god, was she jealous? She had **no** right to be-------she had been out of his life for years, according to what he had told Evey----but yet, it was killing her. Maybe she had done the wrong thing---coming back. She moved into the shadows a large building was casting, leaning with her back against the wall. Tears had begun to form, but she willed them away. Now was not the time to turn into a blubbering mess of womanhood. She needed all her wits about her---the fingermen would show no sympathy, no conscious, nor empathy to anyone out past their curfew. Jazlyn sighed, leaving the shadows to continue her reconnaissance of the area.

--------------------------------------

Lewis Prothero stared out at the sea of humanity from the comfort of his train car. " Remember, remember the fifth of November...." He recited to his bodyguards, but sounding more as if he were talking to himself. " Do you think that's why he did it?"

" Did what, sir?" The first bodyguard asked.

" Guy Fawkes. He tried to blow up Parliament, and now, " Prothero paused, " this terrorist named V, tried to blow up Parliament, but succeeded in taking down Big Ben only."

"Sir..." Prothero's second bodyguard looked across the seat at him.

" Yes, Jackson, what is it?"

" Do you think he'll try again, sir?"

" Try to blow up Parliament?" Prothero laughed, " There'll be bloody hell to pay if he does. Sutler will have his balls hanging from London Bridge for all to see!" He turned back to his window as the train rumbled along, heading for a tunnel.

" I love trains----I remember riding the underground with my father. Shame Sutler had them all shut down."

Prothero's bodyguard smiled slightly as he looked out the opposite window just as the train entered the tunnel. " What the bloody hell's that?!"

----------------------------------------

V waited patiently on the bridge for the train to approach, then with the cloak swirling around him like great black wings, he jumped.

--------------------------------------------------

Prothero and the other bodyguard stared at the man.

" I thought I saw someone jump onto the train." The first bodyguard said looking at Prothero.

" This train is doing seventy miles an hour-----it would break his bloody legs." The second bodyguard half laughed. " You probably imagined it with it being night an all."

The man smiled at them both. " Yeah, you are probably right......my eyes playing tricks on me."

-----------------------------------

Deep inside the tunnel, V glided across the rooftops, stopping on the last car. Inside, the conductor laid the book he had been reading aside and peered up at the ceiling------toward the noise he had heard just as V swung down, smashing feet first into the cab.

The brakes suddenly locked throwing one of the bodyguards into Prothero.

" Get off me!" Prothero exclaimed, pushing the man as the lights cut off sending the entire train into darkness.

" What the fuck is going on!?"

" Lock the car door!" Prothero exclaimed nervously.

" I can find......the damn lock...." The first bodyguard began, but his voice was silenced within seconds.

" What's going on...." The remaining bodyguard's voice broke the silence in the car------it was followed by a sound like the leather slap of a boxer pounding a bag, then the sound of that heavy bag collapsing onto the floor.

" I have a lighter here somewhere." Prothero started fumbling in his jacket pockets. " Ah, here it is!" He exclaimed flicking the lighter on, only to find a smiling mask staring back at him in the dim flame of the lighter.

" Good evening, Commander." V spoke, sitting across from him, his arms folded. The bodyguards, dead on the floor. " Even when you tell the truth, Chancellor Sutler still protects you." He rose to his feet.

Prothero spotted the bodyguard's gun on the floor, and killed the lighter, diving for it. A short struggle insured in the darkness, but when the lighter once again flicked back on------ the gun was gone, but light glistened off the blade of the knife V held.

" I'm going to give you a choice, Commander. You said we could cooperate with the doctors or.... Hold out your hand, Commander."

Slowly, Prothero stuck out a trembling hand toward V just as the lighter flicked off once again for a moment. When it came back on, a large syringe filled with murky liquid was in Prothero's hand.

" No, no,no! I was just doing what I was told!" Prothero sobbed.

" Of course you were. Now, I'm telling you to make a choice. Either you stick the syringe into your neck...." V paused, placing the blade against Prothero's neck, " Or I can make this a very messy, drawn out death."

" Please don't make me do this...." Prothero blubbered.

" It's a difficult choice, is it not?" V paused, watching, " Certain death verses something that might be.....worse. But you never know, do you Commander. There is always the chance that you may survive. Look at me. Time is up. Choose."

" I'll see you in hell." Prothero said, anger had galvanized his fear as he steadily lifted the syringe to his neck, sinking the plunger.

" Yes, I'm sure you will." V answered as Prothero began foaming at the mouth, a thick mucus bubbled from his nose. Suddenly, his body fell to the floor, convulsing uncontrollably, blood pouring from his ears.

V looked at the body for a moment, then disappeared through the train roof.

-----------------------------------------------

Chief Inspector Eric Finch puffed steadily on his pipe as he watched the stretcher bearing Lewis Prothero's body wheeled past him.

" Inspector, what do you make of this?" Dominic Stone asked stepping toward him holding a rose in his gloved hand.

" Hmmm.......a Scarlet Carson, I believe. Strange...."

" Strange?"

" I didn't think they still existed." Finch replied as he stared at the symbol spray painted on the car's wall. A 'V' with a circle around it.

" Inspector?"

" Yes, Dom?"

" What do you think he's planning?"

Finch took a deep breath. " Chaos."

" Chaos?" Stone repeated.

" He's just waiting-----waiting for the right time, the right moment----then all hell is going to break loose." Finch answered taking the rose from Stone. " I'm going to going to the corner's office. I'll meet you back at the station."

Stone nodded as he watched Finch walk away.

----------------------------------

Evey looked up from the book she had been reading when she heard the gallery door open. Laying the book on the couch, she rose and walked into the main gallery finding V removing his cloak and hat.

" Good evening, Evey." He greeted happily laying the knife belt on the cloak. He had stopped by a room to clean the blood off the knives, and his person before reaching the Gallery.

" Hello, V."

" I hope you you had a comfortable evening." He added standing before her, hands by his side.

" Watched a movie-----'** Gone With The Wind**' I think, grabbed something to eat, and started reading ' **Moby Dick** '. " She answered. " How was yours?" She asked sarcastically.

V tilted his head to the left.

" It's almost time for the late news." Evey looked at her watch. " Are you coming?" She headed for the media room.

V followed, silently. " Are you sure you wouldn't rather watch a movie?"

" Anything in mind?"

" I do have one in mind----one of my favorites---_** ' The Count of Monte Cristo '**_ with Robert Donut as Edmond Dantes."

" I've never seen it."

" Would you like to?"

" Does it have a happy ending?"

" As only celluloid can deliver."

" Then I'd love too." Evey smiled at him.

----------------------------------------------------

Dominic Stone hung the phone up, looking at Finch. " You're not going to believe this, Chief. That was Captain Thomas at the 2nd Precinct, They had a phone call that came in about an hour ago. Rogers, Lynch, Johnson and Arnaz responded. Guess what they found?"

" Another dead party member?" Finch asked, stone faced.

" The largest money-laundering business in New London that has ever been found. Rogers told Thomas that it looked like the Raven's work----even had the bird's head outlines in fire. He thinks Raven may be back." Stone added.

Finch exhaled a plume of smoke. " Great, just what we need, another terrorist."

" Chief, " Dominic began, " They don't believe she's involved with V---don't ask me why, but they said there is something different this time." He stood up, rummaging through the papers on the fax machine, handing one to Finch. " We have the men responsible in custody."

" What happened to Creedy's black baggers?" Finch asked, taking the paper.

" The suspects were found two blocks from the station----all tied up like a Christmas goose." Dominic grinned.

Finch studied the report. " Maybe, " he eyed Stone, " just maybe, there is still hope we'll get through this in one piece."

" Maybe, Chief." Stone sighed, " maybe."

----------------------------------------

Jazlyn made her way through the twisting tunnels toward the smaller labyrinth she had discovered earlier that evening while searching for somewhere she could use as a temporary home until she figured out her relationship with V. What she had found was a smaller version of the Shadow Gallery and it was without a doubt one of V's storage areas that had not been used in some time. Tonight, Jazlyn had been lucky enough to have found several boxes of candles in the warehouse the laundering scheme had been set up in. The rooms seem to have been wired for electricity, but there were no visible control panels like in the original gallery----seemed V had had other things to attend to.

She lit the candles one by one moving them to various locations in the rooms until the underground glowed in a soft warmth. Without her powers, Jazlyn was just a normal human being, and without Shadow, one who now had to deal with her own mortality.

" Hello Jazlyn." The voice echoed through the room, and she turned abruptly.

V stood in the shadows, the mask catching the light from the candles.

" How did you find me?" she asked as he stepped forward---toward her.

" I followed you through the tunnels." He answered, taking a closer step.

Jazlyn removed the skull cap, her long black hair cascading over leather shoulders.

" Why did you leave?" V asked, his gloved hand reaching out to her slowly, but she moved out of his grasp.

" Shouldn't you be at the gallery with Evey?"

" No." He answered lowering his hand. " She is of little interest to me."

Jazlyn's eyes flashed at him. " Was that what I was, V-----of little interest to you?" She asked sarcastically.

V lowered his head, then looked at her. " No Jazlyn, you were never that-----I had something with you I never thought possible------I loved you----I love you now." The black eye slits locked with dark green eyes.

" Even now, after all this time?" She asked quietly, studying the man before her.

" Yes." he answered, barely breathing.

Jazlyn walked to him, her hands going to the leather straps that held the Fawkesian mask in place. " I need to see you.....to touch you.....to kiss you."

V felt the mask loosen and he closed his eyes as cool air hit his face, then exhaled shakily as her hands touched his face gently.

" I died a thousand times over that night------what happened------where did you go, my love?" He asked before his lips caught hers, her arms encircling his neck.

" Oh, V...." she whispered as he covered her neck in kisses. " I love you...."

" There has not been a day that I have not thought about you or Shadow." He took her hands in his. " I hope she is well." He added looking into her eyes-----eyes he had so desperately tried to forget.

" Shadow is well. We were pulled into another dimension...." Jazlyn explained, " My mother and grandmother were there."

V tilted his head toward her. " May I inquire as to how this was done?"

" Shadow said it had something to do with the power of my mind." Jazlyn shrugged her shoulders. " I guess I have a powerful one......" She paused, looking into V's eyes.

" But you are here now...."

" It's a boring story...." Jazlyn smiled up at him.

" I have no future plans for this night." V paused, " But first, something to warm us up. I don't remember this part of the underground being so damp."

" That would be wonderful, but I haven't found the kitchen yet. I suppose there is one?"

" Yes, and lights. I shan't be gone long." He disappeared into the darkness and within seconds, a gentle light flooded the rooms. " There, that's much better." He appeared next to her. " Now, how about some hot tea?"

" Sounds wonderful." Jazlyn giggled softly as V offered his arm, and Jazlyn accepted without a second of hesitation.

-----------------------------------------

From above Westminster Abbey, a hand swept aside the plush red curtain. Bishop Anthony Lilliman smiled contentedly. " Ah, there they go. My happy and contented flock. Spiritually refreshed and ready to face the world again. Did you enjoy the sermon today, Dennis?" Lilliman turned from the window to his valet.

" Very inspiring, your grace. Though the segue of the forces of Satan among us did strike me as a bit of a curious digression." Dennis replied as he whisked the lint brush over Lilliman's robes before putting them away.

" Yes, I agree. Still, Fate wanted it included and who are we to question the will of the almighty, miserable sinners that we are?" Lilliman replied, a gentle smile spread across his lips.

Dennis smiled as he placed the Bishop's robes in the closet, sweeping the doors shut, then began pulling the open glass doors that led to the balcony, closed

" Please leave them open, Dennis. There is a wonderful breeze today, and I wish to enjoy it." Lilliman said dismissing Dennis with a wave of his hand.

" Will there be anything else, your Grace?"

" No Dennis, thank you."

" Your Grace." Dennis bowed, then left the Bishop's private quarters.

Lilliman sat down behind the large oaken desk and began going through his correspondence from the past several days. It was mostly the same notices, letters from the Chancellor's office with instructions for the following week's sermon, among other things, and his itinerary for the upcoming Bishops visit to Rome. Taking his glasses off, he rose from the desk, walking toward the open balcony. He had almost made it to the double doors when he froze in his tracks, staring into the eyes of death as V swung down from into the room.

" Who....who are you?"

" Please let me introduce myself, your Grace....." He walked toward the retreating Lilliman." I'm a man of wealth and taste."

" Dennis!"

Instantly, the point of V's knife was against the Bishop's throat as he pressed a finger to his frozen smile. " Shh....it isn't polite to disturb the dead on their journey----a courtesy I'll most respectfully extend to his grace."

" What do you want?" Lilliman gasped as V backed him against the desk.

V chuckled. " I want your life in payment for all those you have taken throughout the whole of your career." V paused momentarily.

" Have mercy, please....."

" Oh not today, Bishop...." V replied as Lilliman began to shake, the mask closed in, " Not today."

------------------------------------------

Two men sat in a cramped control room that looked like something between a radio and television switching room----the only difference----this one did not broadcast, it received. The two men were at the main substation listening to the sounds of lovemaking coming over the speakers. The moans were stifled and low, however, as if someone may have been listening.

" Bloody Hell, doesn't anyone screw with feeling anymore?"

The second operator paid no attention to his partner, instead scrolling through an intricate city map on his computer. " Hey, today's Sunday. Children's hour over at the Abbey."

" Let's see what that old filthy pervert is up to." The first operator entered some coordinates and the sound over the speakers changed to a garbled fart of noise. Over the sound of a cacophony of classical music, two voices could barely be heard. " What the hell—---- " After switching frequencies, allowing the background noise to be drowned out, the two voices rose clearly above the din.

---------------------------------------------------

" I saw a black shape against the flames, it's skin, red and burning------oh god, it was you. What do you want from me?!" Lilliman's voice half-cried.

" What is mine, your grace----a pound of flesh!"

" I beg you! Please!"

Both men looked at each other, the first operator lunging for the red phone. " This is Nelson! Get me the Finger----it's an emergency!"

------------------------------------------

The gallery door closed silently behind V as he laid his cape on the piano.

" You're back." Evey's voice broke his thoughts as she entered the room.

" Yes." V answered, removing the knife belt, laying it aside. " I had an appointment."

" Did you see her?"

" If you are referring to Jazlyn....yes, I did."

" Oh..." Ever replied touching the black cloak. " You said it had been some time since you had seen her. Can I ask why?" Her amber eyes locked with the mask.

" It was a long time ago----it doesn't matter anymore." Jazlyn spoke from behind her, and Evey turned, watching as she walked to them.

" I wasn't prying, honest...." Evey replied watching as she stopped at the Wurlitzer. Jazlyn had changed out of the crimson gown she had worn earlier and into jeans and a sweater.

" V," Evey began, turning her attention back to him, " I happen to catch the news today....Lewis Prothero is dead,"

V tilted his head toward her." Yes?"

"I couldn't find my security badge yesterday." She paused, " You didn't take it, did you?"

There was a moment of silence. " Would you prefer the truth or a lie?"

Jazlyn watched the scene unfolding before her, and held her breath.

"Yes, I killed him." V answered, looking at Evey.

" Oh my god...."

" Does that upset you?"

" Yes! You just said you killed Lewis Prothero.!" Evey exclaimed as she glanced over at Jazlyn. " You knew?"

Jazlyn lowered her eyes.

" I killed the fingermen that attacked you that night in the alleyway. I heard no objection then."

V said coldly, as Jazlyn watched Evey.

" Are you going to kill more?"

' Here it comes----' Jazlyn thought to herself, Evey would know the truth about the man she was living with.

" Yes." The answer was a soft whisper," There are no courts in this country for men like Prothero." V voice was cold, hard.

" So you became judge, jury and executioner?" Evey barely got the words out of her mouth before she looked at Jazlyn. " He's crazy, you know that don't you?"

V lowered his head. " Revenge is a dish best served cold."

" I have to stay here, with you, a cold blooded murder, until you feel like letting me go?!" Evey backed away from him, looking at Jazlyn. " You are as crazy as he is-----you deserve each other!"

V took a step toward Evey." I didn't know what else to do, Evey. You were unconscious------I had to make a decision. If I had left you there, most likely, you would be in one of Creedy's interrogation rooms, and in all likelihood, would be tortured by his men to find me." V paused, " I'm sorry. Evey. I didn't want this for either of us."

Evey stared at the mask. " Why didn't you just leave me alone?! Just left me alone!" She turned on her heels and hurried down the hallway.

Jazlyn put her hand on V's arm. " Let me talk to her. She's scared and lonely. Her world has been taken from her------ she's lost, V."

V raised his head, looking at Jazlyn." You are the light in my darkness, dear Jazlyn." His gloved hand covered hers. " If you wish to try and help her understand, I will not interfere."

Jazlyn touched the mask lovingly, smiling---- then turned and followed Evey's exit.

--------------------------------------------

Finch chewed on the end of his pipe as he looked at the white vomit and blood on the thick pile of a Persian rug, encircled by police chalk, showing the outline of where Bishop Lilliman's body was found. The forensic team from the Nose were just finishing up with their examination of the Bishop's quarters as Finch stood at the open doors of the balcony, holding a single Violet Carson rose tucked safely away in a plastic evidence bag.

" No prints yet, sir. Just like Prothero


	18. A New HopePart 2

" I want those tapes from the Ear in my office tonight, Dominic."

" Yes, Inspector. They're on top of it."

" Run every name in that file on Larkhill. I want to know the whereabouts of every one remaining on that list."

" Bugger, here comes a Finger." Stone spoke quietly as Creedy and one of his men entered the room.

" Get going. I'll handle this." Finch watched as Stone walked away. " Creedy. What are you doing here?"

" Several prominent party members have been murdered, Chief Inspector. This is no ordinary situation and requires more than your ordinary attention. The Chancellor demanded my immediate involvement." Creedy smirked at Finch.

" It can be rather difficult to run an investigation when all my witnesses are being detained by you." Finch replied, coolly.

" The security of information is paramount in a situation such as this. In these volatile times, mistakes like Jordan Tower, can no longer be tolerated-----if indeed, Jordan Tower was an accident, Chief Inspector."

" What the hell does that mean?"

" Terrorist seems to have a rather intimate understanding of our system. The Chancellor suspects there might be an informer." Creedy answered.

" Are you saying that I'm under surveillance, Mr. Creedy?"

" At this time. It would be smart of you to cease any investigation of matters that have long since past, and concentrate on concerns of our present, Chief Inspector."

" You mean, Larkhill?" Finch asked.

" If I were you, Mr. Finch, I'd find the terrorist, and I'd find him soon."

Finch watched as Creedy walked away. This was turning into a mess------ first, the recorded message of Prothero's. How Sutler had managed to pull his ass out of the fire on that one, he didn't know, but he did know that there was some truth in it, or Codename V wouldn't have put so much effort into having it broadcast across New London. Next, was his premeditated murder, and now, Lilliman's. " What the bloody hell are you up to, you son-of-a-bitch? What's the final outcome to be? Are you going to finish Fawkes' plan?" He spoke out loud as he emptied his pipe, then repacked it. " How many more are you going to kill?" Finch lit the pipe, puffing continuously until a ring of smoke trailed toward the ceiling. " I guess we'll all learn soon enough."

Finch turned and walked out of the room.


	19. Principal Part 1

**Author's note: This is another long chapter, so most likely it will be split in two as was the preceding one. Thanks for your support.**

**Chapter 19-----Part 1**

** ' Principle '**

Jazlyn tapped softly on the door to her old bedroom. " May I come in?"

" Go away!" Came the answer.

" Please---we need to talk, Evey." Jazlyn persisted.

" Why? Did V send you?"

" I came on my own." Jazlyn smiled in spite of herself. " Please, can I come in?"

" I guess."

Jazlyn open the door slowly and entered the semi-dark room. Evey was sitting on the bed, a box of facial tissues on her lap.

" You know, it's really not so bad here. The gallery can be very interesting." Jazlyn sat down beside her.

Evey looked up, her eyes red from crying. " How would you know? You've been gone for a long time."

" Yes, I have, but before I left, I lived here, in the Shadow Gallery for almost a year." Jazlyn replied, taking a deep breath.

" You lived here----with that psychotic murderer?" Evey questioned.

" Yes."

"Against your will----you remained here, with him?" Evey asked, unbelievably, studying the young woman sitting beside her on the bed.

" At the time I met him, thing were not as bad as they are now." Jazlyn smiled softly, " You could say-----I kinda popped into his life."

" I---I don't understand—----"

" Let me tell you how I met V." Jazlyn began.......

Dominic Stone looked over at Finch. " I don't get it, Inspector..... he wears a Guy Fawkes mask, and blows up Big Ben and a Norsefire government building? Didn't Fawkes try to blow up Parliament?" Dominic paused, picking up a pen.

" Maybe he's not finished yet." Finch replied, " He still has three months until the fifth."

Stone let out a deep breath, " Inspector, do you think he's insane like Creedy says?"

" It's the sane ones you have to watch, Dominic. They are the ones that are dangerous. " Finch paused, lighting his pipe. " Do I think V is insane---------no, not the least, there is a plan behind his madness, a plan that is, brilliant. A plan somehow connected to Larkhill and Evey Hammond."

" Are there any new leads on the Hammond girl yet?" Stone asked.

" Not since we saw her at Jordan Tower. She is with him, and possibly the Raven too." Finch answered.

" You think they are working together after all?"

" I'm sure Hammond and V are----as to the Raven, I don't know. As you said before, Dominic, her M.O. has changed-----she's leaving us live suspects now."

" I heard that Creedy has put a name to her----is that right?"

" Seems so. Creedy says that the girl in the alleyway with V and the Raven are the same----a Jazlyn Sommers." Finch answered.

" How the bloody hell did he find out?" Stone's voice grew angry. " I went through every identification program Fate has. There was nothing on her, Chief----nothing!"

" Seems one of Creedy's men knows her. According to Laslo, she has been on the run for some time. He matched the voices up from the surveillance tapes." Finch lit up his pipe, " They're one and the same."

Stone shook his head. " All these bloody coincidences are starting to make me sick...."

Finch looked at him and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------

Evey's mouth dropped open as she stared at Jazlyn. " You're a witch?!"

" Ex-witch." Jazlyn answered, " When I returned to this time line, I gave up everything-----my powers, my companion and protector, my family...."

" You came back because of V?"

" Yes." Jazlyn's eyes shone with love at the mention of his name." I would do anything for him."

Evey smiled at Jazlyn. " I once asked V if he was a crazy person. He denied it of course, but sometimes, I wonder. I know that he blames Norsefire for everything that is happening...."

" V is a very complex and private person. Sometime, yes, he seems to slip over the edge of sanity, but he always returns. Norsefire is to blame for the condition we find ourselves in, but we are to blame also----V is driven by compassion, tolerance and justice, something that had long ago disappeared."

" I think I understand. When I was little, my father use to say that people were so afraid that the world was going to end, that they were willing it to happen. I don't remember much of the century's turn. I don't remember the market crash or the plaque or any of the Trafalgar riots. I've read about them since then, but I don't remember them impacting my life except for the fear. When my parents were younger, they had been activists. That all changed after my brother died from the St Mary's virus---they became more involved with the revolutionary movement that I was scared that when I was watching the news on the telly, I would see them being murdered. One night, the soldiers came----I never saw my parents after that." Evey said as a tear slid down her cheek. " Do you know why he wears the mask? I've never seen him without it or his gloves."

Jazlyn sighed as she remembered the first time she had ever seen his face---- something she had not told Evey about, and never would. " Neither have I." She lied, " I respect his privacy."

" And yet, you still love him."

" Jazlyn blushed. " Yes. Very much."

" Jazlyn...Evey...." V's voice came from the other side of the door as he rapped softly.

" Come in." Evey called.

" Dinner is ready." V opened the door, peering in.

" Thank you." Jazlyn smiled up at him as he dipped his head.

" We'll be there in a moment."

" As you wish." He replied, and turned away.

" He seems so far away at times.. So troubled-----as if the weight of the world rests on his shoulders." Evey said getting to her feet.

" He has a lot on his mind."

" Yes, I suppose he does." Evey accompanied Jazlyn down the hallway toward the kitchen. " There was another murder yesterday----a bishop, I think."

Jazlyn stopped. " A priest?"

" Anthony Lilliman ….."

' oh my god....' Jazlyn thought to herself.

" Are you alright, Jazlyn?" Evey asked, glancing over at her.

" Huh? Oh, yes. I just remembered something, that's all." Jazlyn smiled, then continued down the hallway.

---------------------------------------

V had just finished placing the last of the fish and chips on the table, and sat the vinegar beside the fries when Evey and Jazlyn entered the kitchen.

" V...." Evey began, her hands resting on the back of a chair. " I want to apologize for the way I acted today. I was out of line, and I'm sorry......." she stopped abruptly. " Your hands...."

V looked down at the scared flesh

" Oh...." he moved to the table quickly and slipped the black leather gloves on. " There, that's better." He answered, turning his hands n the air. " I do hope I didn't put you off your appetite."

" No, not at all. Are you ok?"

" Yes."

" May I ask what happened?"

" A fire, some years ago, many seem to have forgotten it. Doesn't make for good table conversation I'm afraid." V replied, picking up the tea pot. " Would you like a cup to go with your meal?"

" Yes, very much. But, if you will excuse me, I need to freshen up. " Evey looked at Jazlyn. " I'll be right back."

Jazlyn watched as he disappeared down the hallway. " So, " she began, " where did you rescue her from?" Smiling at the mask.

" An alleyway with three fingermen." V answered as he poured their tea.

" I heard there was another murder yesterday. A Bishop Lilliman."

" Yes."

"Your handiwork?" she asked as he hung the apron back on its peg.

V didn't answer.

" Thought so."

They both looked up upon hearing Evey's footsteps coming toward them. " There, that's better."

She smiled, taking a seat at the table. " Something smells wonderful!"

" Everything V cooks is wonderful....." Jazlyn watched as V's head lowered, she imagined in embarrassment, and knew that under the mask, a warm blush was most likely, covering his face.

" If you ladies will excuse me, I have a prior engagement that must be seen to." He bowed slightly and walked away.

" Does he ever eat?" Evey asked as Jazlyn cut a piece of baked ham for each of them.

" In private." Jazlyn answered, sitting down.

" Think it's because of the burns on his hands?"

" As I said before, I respect his privacy---I've never asked." Jazlyn replied.

Evey looked at her, and smiled slightly before starting to eat.

Jazlyn was returning from the faux gallery heading toward the armory with sais in hand, her mind a tumbling mass of thoughts. It was getting close to the end------she knew, and she was not dealing with it well. Since the loss of her powers, the plan she had made to save V's life, was now just a bitter memory. She would have to follow him that night, and hope she could do something to protect him, but if fate had other plans, they would die together. She would no live in this world without him beside her.

She paused outside the closed door, listening to metal beating against metal. V was in there, most likely beating the hell out of the already damaged suit of armor. Pushing the door open, she entered onto the landing and peered over the wrought iron railing of the staircase leading below. Slowly, she descended the stairs catching a glimpse of V off to her right.

Dressed in a light gray poets shirt, black breeches, boots and vest, V moved around his stationary opponent, rapier in hand, slicing the air every few seconds. She couldn't tell if he was having his usual conversation with his old nemesis, Mondego, or not, so she instead focused on the physical aspect of the practice. V's physiology had not changed while she had been away. The speed at which he maneuvered the rapier through the air was still as incredible as the first time she had caught him in the armory. She had no ideas of V's age, but he moved like a man in his twenties, a result of Larkhill's doctors.

Leaning up against the rack of swords and knives, watching, until V turned in mid-lunge and caught sight of her.

" Jazlyn...." Her name came from his lips in a breathless whisper." I didn't hear you come in."

He reached up and straightened his vest.

" I noticed." She answered, " Preoccupied?"

Slowly, he lowered the rapier to his side." I...."

" It's ok, I understand." Jazlyn looked at him as his free arm came up, his gloved hand resting against the wall, palm down.

" I'm afraid that I ....." He stopped, as her hand touched the side of his mask less face.

" I know." Her lips caught his. " I know...."

V pulled away, reaching into his vest pocket. " I believe, this is yours." He held out the circled V to her.

" My necklace...." Jazlyn took it from his hand and placed it around her neck. " You kept it."

" You did ask me to keep it for you, did you not?" He asked softly, touching it.

A single tear slid down her cheek. " Yes." She whispered as he drew her into his arms, holding her gently. " I love you."

Passion burned in silver-gold eyes as he picked her up, walking to nearby mats that lay on the floor. Her body slowly slid down his, as her feet touched the mats. " I have never stopped loving you..." He breathed, " Only the thought of you has kept me sane over the last six years. That night, I saw you in the gallery, I thought I had finally succumbed to the insanity that ruled my life."

" V...." Jazlyn pulled him to the mats, her hands quickly loosening the vest so she could began work on the shirt.

" Patience, my love...." He gently took her hands in his, " Let us savor this moment like a fine wine...." His bare hand traveled down her gently, slowly, remembering every line and curve of her body. V exhaled deeply, intoxicated by her nearness, he touched her face as he shifted his weight gently, partially covering her body, his mouth taking hers hungrily.

Jazlyn's hands caressed the scarred skin of his neck, sending tremors through him.

" Ah...." he mummered against her neck, then raised himself on one elbow, his hand disappearing under the sweater she wore. A soft moan escaped her lips as he cupped her breast gently.

" I have dreamed of you often, Jazlyn.....the softness of your skin, the way your body responds to my touch,the way you have chased the demons from my soul." He whispered as he felt his erection grow against her leg. " I need you Jazlyn----I need you here with me."

" I will never leave you again, V. I promise. I will be with you until the end." She answered, looking into his eyes.

V rose from the floor taking her hand in his, drawing her with him. Slowly, he took the

sweater and removed it in one swift motion. Jazlyn's hands slid the vest from V's shoulders, discarding it with the sweater on the floor. Slowly, she unfastened the linen shirt----it landed in a heap along side the other clothing, and when she touched his bare chest, a low primeval moan escaped his lips as as fire erupted deep within his groin. Opening his eyes, he watched as Jazlyn slowly slid the jeans from her hips, kicking them across the mats, then unfastened the fly on his breeches, allowing his straining member to break free. Gently, she took him into her hands, caressing, rubbing and finally loving him.

A jolt of electricity shot through his body as Jazlyn's warm, moist mouth closed around him and for a moment, V that he would collapse from the sensations shooting through every nerve he had. Taking a ragged breath, he closed his eyes, feeling her mouth move over him, slowly in and out, picking a rhythm she knew would cause him immense pleasure, while her other hand cupped and squeezed his testicles gently.

" Not....like....this...." he breathed sharply, " My....love...."

Jazlyn stopped, releasing him. " Am I hurting you?"

" No, not at all...." he answered catching his breath.

Jazlyn watched as V slipped his boots, socks and breeches off. Taking her by her hand, he once again pulled her down, to lay beside him. Jazlyn touched one of the few areas not severely damaged by the fire, and she felt his body tremble as she traced patterns over his bare chest.

V's hand moved the length of her leg, touching every inch he could reach, until he finally began to stroke the inside of her thigh, as she had taught him long ago. Suddenly, sadness engulfed him------a feeling he had seldom experienced in his life, and a tear trickled down his cheek.

Jazlyn reached up, wiping the tear away with a subtle movement. " V? What is it?"

He caught her hand, and looked into her eyes. " I can never give you a child." The answer was so soft, that Jazlyn wasn't sure of what he had said.

" If you are saddened by the loss of not having a child, " Jazlyn kissed his hand, " All people do not have children, V. Some cannot have them----some do not want them."

" You are not disappointed?"

" Yes, I guess I am, but it's not the end of the world. There are children all across this city who want to have a loving father such as you." She replied, her hand closing around him once again, stroking his gently. " We can always adopt." Jazlyn grinned.

" I truly do not deserve you."

" V?"

" Yes, my love....." His breathing was once again becoming irregular.

" Shut up and make love to me." She released his throbbing member, pulling him to her.

" I hear my lady, and obey." His lips covered hers in a demanding kiss.

Jazlyn's legs opened to V's exploring hand, as his fingers parted her gently, stroking her slowly. Closing her eyes, she let waves of passion roll over her body as his finger slid into her wetness finding the motion she had taught him to please her with. After a few moments, he withdrew his finger and positioned himself at her entrance, pausing every few seconds to allow her to accommodate his size. Finally, when he was fully in, he began to move slowly, sensually, making every thrust awaken her senses. Jazlyn arched her back toward him, her legs wrapping around his waist, drawing him closer as his thrusts became stronger, his breathing faster, while she felt the fire beginning to burn deep within her loins. V smiled down at her as emotions crossed her face, her eyes closed, low soft whimpers escaping her throat. Lowering his lips to her skin, he felt the pressure of her fingernails on his back , and he knew she was desperately clinging to him, her body matching his, move by move as he whispered in her ear, his lips trailing kisses on her neck. Jazlyn came in an eruption of emotions as she clung to him, crying out his name, her body trembling beneath his, fingers clawing into his back as he reached his peak, crashing over the edge, moans ripping free from his tortured soul. Afterwards, they lay in each others arms, exhausted, their breathing slowing. Jazlyn's face rested against V's neck as he held her close.

" Are you going out tonight?"

" Yes, " he whispered, " I have an old friend I must meet."

Jazlyn closed her eyes tightly against the thought of him murdering someone yet again." How much time do we have left?"

" Weeks, " he sighed, " months......" He released her and rose from the mats, dressing in silence. He slid the wig back in place, and turned to face Jazlyn. " Will you stay with Evey tonight?"

" Yes, of course."

" Thank you." Retying the mask, he helped Jazlyn to her feet." I shan't be gone long."

Jazlyn shook her head in acknowledgement and pull her clothes on.

" What of the Raven----will she continue to protect the city, once I am gone?" V asked.

Jazlyn looked at him. " Yes, always."

V tilted his head toward her. " As it should always be." He turned, taking the steps two at a time, then disappeared out the door.

Slowly, sobs began to surface, and tears began flowing. Why was everything she loved taken away? Maybe she and Evey weren't so different after all.

--------------------------------------

Delia Surridge rested in a light, uneasy sleep, the covers pulled protectively up around

her. Suddenly, an eye popped open as she awoke, catching a familiar scent. She sat up in bed and inhaled deeply. " Roses." she murmured, closing her eyes. " It's you, isn't it? You've come to kill me."

" Yes." A voice answered from the shadows.

" Oh, thank god. Thank god." Delia answered as tears streaked down her face.

" Are you afraid?" V asked as he floated on the edge of the room's shadows, a dark angel.

" No, no. I thought I would be, but I'm not. I'm...." She looked at the hovering, smiling mask. " Relieved." She began to cry again. " Oh god, all these years. Prothero, Lilliman-------all this waiting....I always knew you would come." Delia paused, " When I saw you that night-----the night you escaped, you were standing against the flames and you looked straight through me."

The mask almost nodded.

" I knew then that one day you'd come looking for me, that you'd find me.." Delia spoke in an almost confessional whisper. " What-----what happened at Larkhill......what I did.....what we did----- that terrible knowledge, it's been with me so long." Delia rubbed the tears from her eyes " For years, I blamed it on the government, on the authority I could never stand up to."

V sat on the edge of Delia's bed.

" It's funny, I was gives one of your roses a few day ago. I wasn't sure you were the terrorist until Chief Inspector Finch handed it to me. Said he found it next to Bishop Lilliman's body, and another one by Prothero's-----wanted to know if I knew any information on it-----if it was being grown again, and where it may have come from." She smiled at him. " What a coincidence that it was given to me all those days ago."

" There are no coincidences Delia, only the illusion of coincidence." V reached into his cloak. " I have another rose. This one is for you." He handed it to her.

" Then you are going to kill me now?" She asked him.

" I killed you ten minutes ago." He said, producing an empty syringe." While you slept."

" Is there any pain?" Delia asked.

V shook his head gently." No. No pain."

" Thank you." She said, staring at the mask. " Can I----can I see your face again?"

V slowly pulled off his hat and lifted the mask.

" It's beautiful......" Delia answered staring into his face as the rose dropped from her hand.

V quietly shut the door as if not to wake her and turned just as Derek Almond, the head

of the Finger reached the top of the stairs.

" Don't move an inch, you bloody bastard." Almond ordered as he trained his gun on V. " Seems Creedy's hunch paid off. We've had Surridge's place under surveillance for weeks."

The smiling mask stared.

" It's all finished chummy. All of it. The old man told Finch and Creedy it was our heads or yours, and what do you know, it's yours."

There was a brief silence, then V moved, cloak opening, filling the hallway like a black tidal wave that enveloped Almond, choking back a scream as V embraced him, slipping a knife above his floating rib.

Almond sputtered as he clawed at V's mask. " Who----who are you?"

" Yes, look. Look and tell me what you see." Almond ripped off the mask as V thrust the knife in deeper.

Almond's eyes widened in horror as his life poured out the knife wound. " Horrible! My god, it's horrible!"

V jerked his knife free, and let Almond slip to the ground, then disappeared into the shadows.

--------------------------------------

Evey had left the gallery as soon as Jazlyn had gone to take a bath. She had decided to escape the madman and his sentence that had been imposed on her. So now, here she was, a small huddled figure moving down the dark wet street. Crossing in the shadows and avoiding pools of streetlight, a frightened look on her face, Evey headed for a nearby bar called the Kitty Kat Keller. Keeping her head low, she took a seat at a table. Unknown to her, at the same time, Peter Creedy was making his way through the crowd toward the back of the bar where a number of loud Fingermen were drinking.


	20. PrincipalPart 2

** Chapter 19**

** ' Principal '—Part 2**

" What's all this, Harper? I get a radio that a man's down and in need of assistance?" Creedy grinned at his friend.

" I ain't down yet, but I can use some assistance."

Creedy leaned in. " Are you flat broke already?"

The Fingermen broke into laughter led by Creedy as he sat next to Harper, pouring himself a drink.

" How'd you sneak away, Creedy? Almond let you off your leash?" Lout asked.

He's over at the coroner's home. Decided to pay her a visit. Probably buggering her." Creedy answered.

" Bloody bugger's loosing his mind over this terrorist shit." Lout said finishing his drink.

" Terrorist or not, if that bastard gives me another double shift, I'll stomp his fucking head!" Harper exclaimed.

Creedy lifted his drink. " Aye. This nonsense has put a serious strain on my drinking. I think I was actually sober today."

" I'll drink to that." Lout poured himself another whiskey.

" We need a real man of the people in the Chancellor's seat." Harper paused, " Somebody like Creedy here." He lifted his glass in salute.

Creedy grinned as everyone cheered. " Well, it's nice to know when the shit hits the fan who your real friends are."

-------------------------------------------------

Evey finished her brandy, laying a couple of pound notes on the table and prepared to leave. A man approached her through the crowd, a sloppy smile indicating he had been drinking.

" Can I buy you a drink?" Creedy asked.

" No thank you. I was looking for someone, but he's not here." Evey pulled the scarf further over her face, hoping Creedy would not recognize her from the photos. She smiled, then turned for the

door.

" I didn't like your looks anyhow. " Creedy said as his radio crackled.

" All units, all units. Code red. Coverage in Plaistow to apprehend Codename V."

" Bloody hell!" Creedy exclaimed. " It's him! We've got him!" He shouted to the Fingermen at the back. " Get your bloody arses moving!"

Evey watched as they stormed out of the bar, then followed.

------------------------------------------------

Finch's car skidded onto the sidewalk in front of Surridges's building, emergency lights blaring as he and Stone bolted from the car and barreled inside. At the top of the town house's staircase, they found Almond's body. Finch took a deep breath and headed for the bedroom. " Delia?" He asked softly, approaching her bed, but there was no answer. Reaching out to her, he touched the single Scarlet Carson rose lying on her lap.

" Chief?" Stone's voice broke the silence.

" Get an ambulance."

-----------------------------------

Evey rushed around the corner and found a crime scene bathed in siren light. Pushing up to the police barricade, she watched as the M.E.'s load a draped body into their van.

---------------------------------------

Raven spotted the girl from her advantage point high above. " Stupid little twit....what were you thinking?" Jazlyn huffed, watching the scene below. She couldn't grab Evey now, there was too much activity going on------she would have to wait for a better time.

-----------------------------------------

" Oh no.......V?" Evey tried to angle closer for a better look, when a man in a brown overcoat grabbed her from behind, dragging her into the alleyway.

-------------------------------------

Eric Finch sat in the corner of Delia's bedroom, watching as her body was wheeled out.

" I'm sorry, Chief." Stone said as he squeezed past the gurney to Finch.

Finch nodded slowly, staring at the bed.

" I found this on her bureau. It's Dr. Surridges's journal. It covers her time at Larkhill." Stone

handed the red leather-bound book to him. " It may fill in some of the blanks."

Finch took the journal and placed it in his jacket pocket, then walked out.

-----------------------------------------

Evey stirred slowly as voices drifted in the hallway outside the door of the cramped jail cell she was in.

" Wake up cow."

Opening her eyes, she saw the silhouetted shapes of three guards just outside the door. Still sluggish from the chloroform, Evey looked at the course orange slip over she now wore. One of the men, Rossiter, Creedy's right hand man, crossed the room toward her, a pair of shackles swinging from his hand. Grabbing Evey, he slammed her face down into the hard cot, driving a knee between her shoulders and she screamed.

" Christ. Is this piece of shit the famous Evey Hammond." Rossiter gloated.

The shackles bit down on Evey's wrists as they laughed from the hallway.

" You've made a mistake." Evey sobbed, " I haven't done anything...."

" Shut up!" Rossiter ordered as he slid a thick black hood over her head and dragged her from the room.

----------------------------------

Chief Inspector Eric Finch snapped Dr. Surridge's journal shut and tossed it onto Sutler's desk, puffing on his pipe as the Chancellor stared coldly. " That's the last entry until six months later when Dr. Surridge is back in New London. There is no mention of the man in room five again. End of story-----except that's not the end of the story."

" Are you suggesting, Mr. Finch, that this man, number five, is our terrorist?" Sutler asked, raising his head.

Finch rose, crossing over to the wastebasket. " Between 2009 and 2013, fifty-eight men and women who were previously stationed at Larkhill met with what we believed, at first, to be accidental deaths. Eventually, only three remained." Finch tapped his pipe in his hand, and emptied the contents into the wastebasket. " Those three----Prothero, Lilliman and Surridge, are now dead." Brushing the ashes from his hands, Finch began repacking his pipe. " Everyone who worked at Larkhill-----everyone who could have identified him. You see, there are two possible motives here. Not one."

Sutler watched him with interest.

" The first, " Finch began, " is revenge. He escapes from Larkhill and vows to get even with his tormentors. The whole exercise, an elaborate, chilling vendetta." Finished repacking his pipe, he replaced it back in his mouth. " That's the explanation I find most reassuring, funnily enough. It's over now." Finch explained as he relit his pipe. " The second one is more sinister. Like I said, everyone who could have identified him is dead, What if he just had been clearing the ground? What if he's planning something else."

" Enough!" Sutler pounded the desk. " Mr. Finch, would you please explain to me the nature of this meeting?! I was under the impression that you had new information on the terrorist!" Sutler hit the desk again, his collar choking his face to an unnatural crimson." I do not want to see you in this office again, Mr. Finch, unless you have new information for me. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes, Chancellor."

" Dismissed. England prevails, Mr. Finch."

-----------------------------------------------

Jazlyn hurried back to the Shadow Gallery to find V. She had to let him know that she had been taken by Creedy's men. " V?" She called out. " V, are you here?" She paused a moment, but still there was no answer. " Damn!" She bolted back out the gallery doorway, heading to the lower labyrinth to change clothes.

The hood was pulled from Evey's head and she squinted hard, awash in a blinding light. Across from her sat a man, unmoving, his hands crossed atop a wooden desk. A guard stood by his side, both back lit by harsh white kilegs.

" Do you know why you are here, Evey Hammond?"

" No, please. I didn't do anything." Evey said, her eyes beginning to water.

" Allow me to be more specific. Did you participate in the murder of Dr. Delia Surridge?"

" No."

" Did you participate in the murder of Bishop Anthony Lilliman, Lewis Prothero, or Derek Almond, the director of the Finger?"

" Oh god, I don't-------" Evey sobbed.

" Have you ever participated in a terrorist act against your country?"

" No."

" What is the identity of codename V?"

" I don't know."

" You are a lying whore."

A monitor next to the desk lit up, and from the snowy static, an image began to appear. A girl is talking to a man, shoving her hips at him, propositioning him. When two more men appear from the alley, Evey realized she was watching herself.

" They were going to rape me, kill me----"

" Rossiter grabbed a handful of hair." Shut up!"

Evey swallowed hard when she saw V emerge on the screen. The image froze on his smiling face.

" This board will not tolerate any more of your lies, Miss Hammond. We have over 120 minutes of audio and video tape, along with 75 pages of testimonials from eyewitnesses that identify you as an accomplice to the terrorist, codename V."

The monitor blinked off.

" Do you want to know why you are here? You are formally being charged with fourteen counts of murder, sedition against your chancellor and country. All charges bring an automatic death sentence."

Evey sobbed softly, " Please....I didn't do anything."

" Process the prisoner and return her to her cell until she is more corporative."

Rossiter slid the hood over Evey's head.

Jazlyn waited patiently for V's return. She had left him a note to meet her in the faux gallery. If she would have had Shadow, she probably would have tried to rescue Evey, but she was no body's fool----she would not give up her life so easily.

" Good evening, Jazlyn." V's voice came from behind her. " I believe you said it was an emergency?"

" Yes, I have some bad news, V." Jazlyn began, " Evey has been taken by Creedy's men. They took her before I could get to her." She watched for a reaction, but V stood rigid, his wrists crossed at his waist. " Did you hear me?"

" Yes. " He answered, his voice showing no emotion.

" Shouldn't we rescue her?" Jazlyn pressed.

" No."

" No!?" she exclaimed.

" What is happening to Evey is necessary."

" Necessary?"

" Yes, she wants to be free of her fear. There is no other way." He answered as Jazlyn turned away. " Jazlyn....." He raised a hand toward her.

" V, " She faced him, " They will torture her, then most likely kill her, and you say it's necessary?"

" No harm will come to her. I give you my word." V's head lowered, as he walked toward the piano. He looked up, moving his hands gently across the polished top. " I was the one who took her."

" You what?" Jazlyn could not believe what she had just heard. " Took her where, V?"

" She is safe."

" You have to let her go." Jazlyn spoke softly, watching him. Had he gone over the edge once again?

" No."

" Why are you doing this?" She asked as he approached her.

" To free her."

Jazlyn was becoming more angry every second. " V, if you harm her...."

" You will do what, Jazlyn?" He sneered at her. " Kill me?"

Jazlyn felt a cold wave of fear cover her.

" I could break your neck with a flick of my wrist" He replied as she backed up.\

" What has happened to you? You're not the same man I left...."

V tilted his head, looking at her. " Nothing you would understand."

' Try me.' Jazlyn thought to herself as he disappeared through the gallery doorway and into the darkness. Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked around the main room. The monster was back-------something had made it resurface again. She would now have to tread very carefully, or she could find herself at the end of one of V's blades.

---------------------------------------------

Several weeks passed without V's presence and Jazlyn was beginning to worry more and more. There had also been no sign of Evey either. Raven had kept her word to V------ every night, she had been on the streets helping the people of New London, and would continue to do so. It still terrified her that V was holding Evey captive somewhere, doing god knew what to her. She had searched both levels of the gallery in hopes of finding her, but to no avail. All she could do was hope V would release her before it was to late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Evey's solemn face reflected the light as it blared against her. A typed document sat on a small tray before her.

" My name is Evey Hammond. On the 19th of July, 2019. I was abducted by the terrorist know as codename V and then taken against my will to an unknown location." The investigator read Evey's confession as Rossiter stood behind her." Once there, I was systematically brainwashed by means of physical and psychological. I was frequently subjected to sexual abuse during this period."

Evey's stare burned into the interrogator's shadowed face, never blinking, never moving.

" Eventually, I was terrorized into helping him commit the murders of Derek Almond, Dr. Delia Surridge, Lewis Prothero and Anthony Lilliman, Bishop of Westminster."

Evey watched as Rossiter rolled a pen across the table toward her.

" I the undersigned, swear that the above statement is genuine and that it was not signed by

means of intimidation." The investigator paused momentarily, then continued." We'd like you to sign that for us, Miss Hammond. Where the little cross is."

Evey blinked. " No."

" As you wish. Escort Miss Hammond back to her cell, Rossiter, where she will wait until you arrange a wet detail of six men."

Rossiter unbuckled Evey's restraints and forced her to her feet.

" Then take her behind the chemical sheds and shoot her."

It was several hours later when the cell door opened behind Evey. Quickly, she rolled a piece of tissue paper up, and held it in her hand. It had been the last of a letter written by a woman named Valerie. The first part had been delivered two months ago, the other parts, were delivered about every two days to her, tucked inside a rat hole on the opposite wall. It was Valerie's letters that had kept her going------holding protectively onto that last inch she had spoken so strongly about.

" It's time, unless you want to change your mind." Rossiter spoke gently as he watched Evey hold the tattered piece of toilet paper to her chest. " Sign that statement. You could be out inside of three years." Rossiter stared at her, " Why are you protecting someone who doesn't give a shit about you?"

Evey closed her eyes, then opened them. An inner strength, shinning within. " Thank you, but I'd rather die behind the chemical sheds."

" Then there is nothing left to threaten you with, is there? You are free." Rossiter smiled slightly, then turned and walked away.


	21. What Cost, Freedom?

**Chapter 21**

**What Price, Freedom?**

Evey listened to Rossiter's footsteps disappear down the hallway. " _What?" _She mouthed the word quietly. Cautiously, she approached the open door, sticking her head out into the empty hall, peering down both ways. Slowly, she emerged from the cell, retracing her path down the hall that the black bag never allowed her to see. Evey inched slowly down the hall, peeking around a corner, she gasped at the rigid guard off to the side. She straightened and crossed to him------it was a mannequin. Evey poked at his chest, the wheeled platform he was mounted on rolled back against the wall. She continued on to the room, where for so long, she was questioned and tortured in---the door creaked open as she entered. The first thing she saw was the frozen interrogator sitting at his desk. Her finger brushed lightly against the plastic hand, then rapped a knuckle on his hollow wooden head. Around his neck hung a small speaker from a cord. She continued uneasily into a back room where a discarded prison uniform hung on a rack. Sitting on a table next to a pair of leather gloves and a wig, the rat she had seen so many times before, looked up at her through the bars of a cage. Moving through another door, this one camouflaged to blend in with the wall----- suddenly the wind was knocked out of her chest when Evey realized where her prison had been.

" Hello, Evey." V stepped from the shadows.

" You....." She stood staring at him, her mouth open, " you did this....to me!" Her small, thin frame began to shake. " You did this to me!" She stumbled against the wall, bracing herself." You fucking, bloody bastard.....you tortured me, cut my hair and nearly starved me to death....." She reached up and touched the stubble on her head. She glared at him. " You did this to me......" Doubling over, Evey covered her face and began to cry as V moved toward her. Finally, she looked up at him. " Oh god, why......why did you do this to me?"

" Because, you said you wanted to be free from your fear."

A looked of horror covered Evey's face as her slender fingers balled into fists. " You wanted to set me free from my fear? Oh, god....don't you realize what you did to me? You nearly drove me mad!" Disgust and anger lit up her eyes. "I hate you!" She circled him. " I hate your bloody guts! Set me free? You put me in prison to set me free?!" Without any hesitation, Evey flung herself at him, her hands grabbing for the mask, but caught at the last minute by V.

" You were already in a prison. You've been in a prison all your life." V spoke softly, lowering her hands from the mask.

" Shut up! I don't want to hear it. I wasn't in prison....." She tore her hands from his grip, and moved away, wrapping her arms around her frail body. " I was happy....I was happy here....."

" Happiness is the most insidious prison of all, Evey." He reached out to her.

She moved from him. " That's warped! That's evil and it's wrong-----you're evil-----you're crazy!"

" You were born in prison, Evey. I didn't put you there. I just showed you the bars. You've been in prison so long, you no longer believe there's an outside world." V spoke to her gently, hoping she would understand just how much it hurt him to do what he had done to her.

Evey wheeled away from V, covering her ears, trying to escape his voice. " Shut up! You're mad! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!"

" That's because you are afraid, Evey. You feel freedom closing in around you, and it is terrifying you."

Evey fell as she stumbled through the Shadow Gallery. " I can't feel anything! There's nothing left to feel! Don't you understand?"

" Don't back away from it, Evey. Part of you understands the truth even as a part pretends not to. This is the most important moment in your life, don't run from it." He caught her in his arms as she collapsed onto the stone floor. " Give into it."

" I don't know-------oh, god-------I can't breath—--"

V crouched next to her, holding her shoulders, steadying her. " Good. You're almost there. Go closer. Feel the shape of it as it calls to you."

" What are you doing to me? I can't breather----"

" You were in a cell. They offered you a choice between the death of your principles and the death of your body." V cradled her as she hyperventilated, tears streaming down her face.

" I feel----I feel like I'm going to burst."

" You said you'd rather die behind the chemical sheds. You faced the fear of your own death, Evey, and you were clam. Try to feel now what you felt then."

" Oh god, I felt-----I felt-----"

V hovered over her. " Yes?"

" Like an angel." Evey looked up at him as he squeezed her shuddering body. " Oh god, V, I'm so scared. What's happening to me?"

" The door to the cell is open, Evey. All you feel is the wind of freedom. Don't be afraid." He lifted her gently to her feet.

" Oh my god-----V, what have you done to her?" Jazlyn's voice broke the silence.

He turned, seeing her hurrying toward them. " Help me get her to the roof lift. She needs air."

Jazlyn stared as she helped him walk Evey to the lift that would take them into the night air.

" No more bags-----I want to see." Evey spoke softly leaning against Jazlyn.

" No, Evey. No more bags." V replied as the lift rattled shut and Jazlyn's eyes burned into the mask's black slits, a furious expression on her face.

The three figures stood in the door of the roof access, a raging tempest oozing from a split sky. Slowly, Evey broke away and walked into the storm, the wind and rain pounding against her thin frame.

" Twenty years ago, I too, stared beneath a night like this---naked, under a roaring sky." V spoke quietly as he watched Evey raise her arms, the rain mixing with her tears as a jagged bolt of lightening split the sky.

" The night you escaped Larkhill." Jazlyn whispered to him, the mask turning to face her.

" I'm not proud of what I did, Jazlyn, but there was no other way." V answered, turning to Evey again. " It almost cost me everything...."

Both stood silently until Evey turned and walked toward them. " I understand now."

V's head tilted.

" I'm ready to go in." Evey said, a new tone to her voice. She began walking to the lift that would take her into a new, and unknown world.

-------------------------------------------

Eric Finch slammed the car door as he looked at the black face of the new government building. Sighing, he tapped his pipe against the heel of his shoe.

" Finch!" He turned at the sound of his name and found Roger Dascomb hurrying toward him.

" Do you know anything about this meeting?"

" No, but I can guess." Finch answered walking up the steps.

" What?"

" Remember, remember the fifth of November...." Finch repeated the childhood rhyme.

" You can't be serious? He's long gone. He has to be. He did what he came to do and it's over." Dascombe laughed as he caught Finch's pace.

Finch chewed on the end of his pipe.

" It is, isn't it?" Dascombe asked, stopping.

" Not for us." Finch answered and walked into the building.

---------------------------------------------

" Feeling better?" Jazlyn asked as she carefully washed around the wounds on Evey's back.

" They sting a little, that's all." Evey huddled in the tub, her arms around her legs. The bath felt wonderful. She didn't know how long V had kept her prisoner------she had lost count after six weeks.

" I don't know why he did this to you." Jazlyn said apologetically.

" I do." Evey answered, " It was the only way he knew to release me from my fear."

Jazlyn looked at her. " There had to be another way...." She began as she gently rinsed the soap away.

" It was the only way he knew how." Evey answered twisting her head to see Jazlyn." I don't know everything that happened to V at Larkhill, but it has driven him and his vendetta for twenty years. I know he killed all those people----revenge for all who died there. " She paused, " I know about the fire----I did an interlink search. After reading what was on the website, and remembering what V had said about being involved in a fire that day in the kitchen when I saw his hands, guess you could say I put two and two together. I know he was the one that started the fire at Larkhill, and was horribly burnt by it."

Jazlyn listened as Evey spoke. This was not the same Evey she had met. This Evey was stronger, and a new brighter light shone in her eyes. Whatever V's method of insanity, it had forever changed Evey Hammond.

--------------------------------------

The five men sat in silence around the massive black granite table. Peter Creedy, the new head of the Finger sat back in the shadows, out of the bright light.

" I have given you almost a year gentlemen, and you have given me nothing. Nothing!" Sutler glared at Finch.

" There's no one better than the Chief Inspector, and you know it, Chancellor." Dascombe jumped in.

" Yes, Mr. Dascombe, I do know it. That is the very fact that keeps me awake at night------wondering if perhaps there is a reason why Mr. Finch has failed."

" What are you saying, Chancellor?" Finch paused, " Are you asking for my resignation?"

" No, I am asking for some god damn results!" Sutler shouted.

" Chancellor, it's not Finch's fault. We've all been looking. The man has simply disappeared."

Sutler drew closer to the table, his face contorted with anger. " Gentlemen, this, this V is out there, I can feel him like a sickness worming it's way into the heart and mind of the public. Something must be done, and it must be done quickly, to exercise this demon from our midst, for our country is at stake." Sutler, " That is why I am now compelled to put each and everyone of you on notice that by November fifth, if you have not given me some type of solid news on this terrorist, and not your continuing excuses, I will be forced to revoke your party status and release you from your current positions within the government."

Everyone looked at each other, stunned.

--------------------------------------------------

Evey walked into the gallery, her bag slung over her shoulder. Spotting Jazlyn in V's overstuffed chair, she walked to her. " Jazlyn...."

Laying the book down, Jazlyn looked up.

" Do you know where V is? I want to say goodbye."

" You're leaving?" Jazlyn asked.

" I can't stay here any longer." Evey replied.

" You will no longer find any locked doors here, Evey." V's voice came from behind them.

Evey turned to face him. " I wanted to say goodbye, and give you this." She held out Valerie's letter to him. " Since you wrote it." That rolled piece of toilet paper she held in her hand had been the only thing that had kept her from loosing that last inch Valerie had wrote so powerfully about.

V took the letter, his head dropping.

Jazlyn watched, then moved to place her hand on V's arm " May I show you something Evey, before you go?" She asked, as V looked up.

Evey nodded, and Jazlyn took her by the hand. They walked down a corridor toward a huge archway, covered by red velvet drapes. Opening the drapes, Jazlyn and Evey quietly stepped inside. The room was lit by candles, and boxes of Scarlet Carson roses were in various stages of growth through out the room. On the walls hung movie posters adorned with the image of a beautiful woman-------her name, Valerie Page.

" Oh my god......" Evey breathed, looking around the room. " She was real."

" Yes, " V's voice broke the silence, " and I delivered the letters to you as they were delivered to me."

" Did you met her?" Evey asked.

" No."

" She was in the cell next to you------that's why you did it------to get even with them for what they did to her----to you." Evey stared at the mask.

" What they did to me was monstrous!" V exclaimed.

" And they created a monster." Evey replied.

" How dare you!" Jazlyn exclaimed, " You have no idea what was done to him!"

" Jazlyn!" V spoke harshly, grabbing her by the arm.

" Let me go, V, she has no right to talk to you that way!" Jazlyn strained against V's grip but to no avail.

" Jazlyn...." He said softly, " It's all right----she has every right to." He turned back to Evey. " Do you know where you will go?"

Evey smiled softly, " Before, that question would have terrified me------no, but I'll find my way. Goodbye, V." She walked toward the gallery door.

" Evey...." V's voice stopped her, and she turned to him.

" If I had one wish, it would be to see you one last time before the fifth." He said, hope in his voice.

" All right."

" Thank you." He watched her leave, the gallery door closing behind her.

" What was that all about?" Jazlyn asked, crossing her arms, looking at him.

" She is to play a very important part in my plan." He answered, looking at the young woman before him.

" You don't trust me enough to help you?" She asked, doubt in her voice.

" Ah, Jazlyn...." He pulled her into his arms, " You also have a most important part to play." His hand lay against her cheek. " I will need you here in the Shadow Gallery."

" The Shadow Gallery----why?"

"Evey will need you that night."

Jazlyn stared, " What about me, V? Who will I have that night? It won't be you----you'll be dead." Her breath caught in her chest.

V tilted his head toward her.

" I need some air." She backed away, heading for the roof lift.

" Jazlyn...." He called after her.

" No, V.....just leave me alone...."

V felt the cut go deep into his soul, and sighed, speaking softly. " No one, my love."

-----------------------------------------------

Peter Creedy always felt calm among his orchids----in these turbulent times, it was one of the few places where he could relax. His orchids were his life----his children. Looking through the magnifying glass, he checked the flower to make sure the cross pollination of this particular species had taken. He smiled at the results he saw. He began to lay the plant tongs down just as the lights in the green house blinked out. " What the hell?"

" Good evening, Mr. Creedy." An ominous voice spoke from behind him as a knife slid up to his throat.

" What do you want?" Creedy gulped.

" I'm here to offer you a deal, Mr. Creedy." V paused, " I know that Chancellor Sutler no longer trusts you, or your men it seems. That is the reason he has been moved underground. You have men throughout the ranks close to Sutler, just waiting on the word to be said. Even now, the Eye and Ear have you under surveillance."

" I don't know what you mean."

" Come now, Mr. Creedy, a man as smart as you......"

" What do you want from me?"

" I want Sutler." V answered, moving around Creedy, coming mask to face with him.

" Why should I agree to do anything for you?" Creedy asked as the point of the knife trailed along his cheek.

" Because, it's the only way you will be able to stop me." V handed him a piece of chalk. " If you agree, mark an 'x' on the greenhouse door."

Creedy took the chalk, and watched as V disappeared into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------

Green eyes flashed open, and a deep life giving breath was taken.

" Rise, Laslo." A powerful voice commanded.

Slowly, legs swung over an ancient stone alter, and Andrik Laslo, lived once again. Raising his head, his eyes focused on the figure before him. Dressed in black robes , Amduscias, Grand Duke of Hell smiled, red eyes burning into Laslo's.

" Master, I am once again, your most loyal servant." Laslo dropped to his knees as he supplicated himself before the powerful demon lord.

Amduscias placed a claw-like hand on his shoulder. " Rise, old friend."

" Master...." Laslo rose to his feet.

" The spell book-----who has possession of it?"

" Creedy, my lord master."

" H-mmmmm...."

" What is your request of me, my lord?" Laslo looked into the youthful face.

" Take a legion of my finest warriors and bring me the Book of the Chalice. Leave no human alive." The demon ordered, red eyes flashing.

" As you command, my lord."

With a wave of Amduscias's hand, Laslo disappeared.

--------------------------------

V closed the armory door behind him locking it, and walked to the back of the room, unlocking another door leading to a smaller room. Sitting to the side of the wall, a work bench sat, covered with various tools waited patiently for the sound of steel to ring out once again. Stripping the gloves from his hands, V unfastened the ever smiling mask, placing it on a wall hook. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the heavy hammer and began pounding out a more refined shape to the breastplate he was working on------his only chance of returning alive to Jazlyn.

-------------------------------------------------

Peter Creedy marked the 'X' on the door, then broke the chalk in half, throwing the pieces into the nearby wastebasket, smiling. With V and Sutler out of the way, the path would be clear for his placement as High Chancellor. November fifth was less than two days away, and already his plan had already been put into action. Now, all he had to do was wait for V to make contact again with the location of the meeting place. Smiling, he turned the greenhouse lights off.

---------------------------------------

Evey Hammond walked slowly down the street toward the market place. As she rounded a corner, movement caught her eyes. A young girl, no older than ten or eleven stood, spray painting V's symbol over a party poster. Hearing Evey's approaching footsteps, she looked up, dropped the can, and ran down the street. Evey stared at the half-drawn 'V' and sighed. She had promised V to return--------but promises could be broken-------. Taking a deep breath, she continued on her way.

------------------------------

Jazlyn sat reading in the media room, the telly playing softly in the background. She hadn't heard V enter and come to stand behind the couch. " Jazlyn?" His voice startled her and she jumped.

" God, V. Must you always sneak up on me?" She exclaimed as her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

" My apologies, " he spoke, his hands resting casually behind her shoulders on the couch. " It seems to be a habit most difficult to break."

Jazlyn laid her hand atop his bare one. " Some habits are hard to break, some people say." She smiled laying the book on the cushions.

" Jazlyn, " he moved to stand before her." I will be going out tonight. I must make sure my plans are without fault."

Jazlyn nodded her head slowly.

" Then I will return here, to the Shadow Gallery." He said, his hand reaching out toward her, but dropping to his side instead.

" This is the begining of the end, isn't it?" She asked softly, avoiding eye contact.

V took her hand in his and slowly pulling her from the couch. " I never knew love or kindness before you came into my life that dark night. You stirred feelings I thought long dead, emotions, you brought back to life. You gave me hope again, and taught me how to love." He paused, cupping her chin in his hand.

Jazlyn looked into the silver-gold eyes she had grown to trust, and felt a single tear run down her cheek and was quickly brushed away by his bare hand. " If you love me V, please don't do this.....please....."

He was silent for a moment. " Come, I have something to show you." Taking her hand, he led her down one of the side corridors, stopping at a locked door. Reaching into his jacket pocket, pulled out a keyring, found the correct key and unlocked the door. " Stay close to me, the steps can be quite tricky. V stepped inside the doorway and lit a small lantern sitting on a nearby shelf. Then taking Jazlyn's hand once again, he began moving slowly down the dark stone staircase.

-----------------------------------------------------

Andrik Laslo flashed his security card at the guards and passed through the check point followed by five men. He continued down the hallway coming to Peter Creedy's office. A broad smile appeared on his face when he thought about the look that would soon appear on his old superior's face. He turned the knob and stepped inside----the office was deserted at the moment and Laslo frowned a split second before approaching Creedy's desk to rummage through the papers there. He needed to find out where the spell book had been moved to. " Tear the place apart! I need that spell book!" He commanded, watching as the demons began searching the office.

" Master...." A gruntal voice broke through the chaos, " it is here."

Laslo looked up and saw a long, skinny finger pointing to a wooden bookcase. Within seconds, books and wood lay scattered across the floor, revealing a wall safe. Reaching up, the demon ripped the door away from the wall------inside sat the spell book, a soft glow surrounding it. With a flick of Laslo's hand, it floated into his arms. " Deliver this to the Master. I shall follow shortly." He smiled smugly, " I have a small bit of business to attend to."

The demon bowed as Laslo watched the creature disappear, and he pulled the door closed behind him. The next part of his plan would soon begin with the help from an unknowing accomplice----one who would soon meet his own demise!


	22. End Games

**Author's note: **Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if it's short, but I didn't want to have to cut the whole larger chapter in half again------ there is probably one chapter left to this story, so I hope all have enjoyed Jazlyn and V's adventure.

**Chapter 21**

**'End Game'**

" I've never been here before." Jazlyn said as she gripped V's hand tightly.

" This is the deepest part of the Shadow Gallery." V replied as he pushed a button and a secret passage opened in a heavy stone wall. Leading her through a narrow series of passages, then through another door, they both stepped out into an underground subway station, where a beautiful antique train car was parked beside the concrete platform.

" V, it's beautiful........where did you find it?" Jazlyn asked in awe.

" When I began to clear the track." He answered, " Once I had the line clear, I brought it back here."

Jazlyn stepped into the car and found it filled with small packages of fertilizer and other unmarked containers. " What are these?" She asked picking one up.

" Careful love." He took it gently from her hands and placed it back with the others. " It's gelignite."

" Oh my god......" Jazlyn mumbled softly, looking around her.

" I told you. I am going to finish what was started four hundred years ago." The mask tilted toward her.

" You're going to blow Parliament up." She looked at him.

V nodded slowly. " Yes." The answer was no more than a whisper.

" You're really going to do it." Jazlyn spoke softly, tears welling in her eyes.

His head dropped slowly.

" I can't watch you die, V. There has to be another way."

" There is none." He answered softly, regretfully.

" I will find one." Jazlyn snapped back, determination in her voice. " I didn't save your ass just to watch you take a one way trip to hell in a hand basket!"

V's head snapped up, his eyes wide under the mask. Jazlyn had never spoken to him in that manner or tone of voice before, and it sent his head reeling.

" I won't let you go------not again." With that, she turned and walked away from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Creedy sat patiently in the shadows waiting for V. His end of the bargain had been kept------his men were ready to move, all he needed was the place and time.

" Mr. Creedy....." The voice came from the darkness.

" Show yourself." Creedy ordered, searching the shadows, finally catching the mask as the dim light reflected off it.

" Have the preparations been made?" V asked as he moved toward Creedy, his knives at the ready.

" All they need is my signal." Creedy replied as V watched him.

" Victoria Station, 10pm tomorrow night." V whispered, " Give me Sutler, and you may do whatever you wish with me."

Creedy chuckled, " I most certainly will enjoy killing you."

" You may try, Mr. Creedy, " V smiled under the mask, " you may try." He was gone into the shadows as quickly as he had came.

" Bollocks!" Creedy exclaimed, " Bloody bastard!" He picked up a nearby plant pot and slung it across the greenhouse. " We'll see....."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazlyn sat at the foot of her bed, turning the necklace over in her fingers. The black onyx stone glistened in the lamp light. Closing her fingers around the stone, she began to picture Shadow in her mind, and concentrated on her friend. In a matter of seconds, the space in front of her began to shift, and soon, the large panther appeared at the foot of her bed, standing.

" Mistress, it is good to see you again."" Shadow/Cassandra's purr-like voice filled the bedroom.

" My Shadow, how I have missed you." Jazlyn hugged the animal's neck.

" I also, Mistress Jazlyn." She answered.

" I need your help Shadow-------your's, mother's and grandmother's." Jazlyn spoke quietly, " Laslo has returned. I can feel him."

" How can I be of assistance?" Shadow asked , her green eyes shinning.

" I need to stop Laslo so V can continue his plan....." Jazlyn said, " but, I can't do this alone. He has a demon legion with him."

" A legion?" Shadow repeated, then tilted her head toward Jazlyn. " Whose?"

" According to what I have sensed, " she began, " a powerful demon, one I heard him address as Amduscias (1)."

" How do you know this?" Shadow questioned.

Jazlyn paced the floor, then looked at her guardian. " I never lost my abilities, Shadow. I kept them."

Shadow morphed into her human shape immediately upon hearing Jazlyn's statement. " The God and Goddess have truly blessed you. You have their protection, Mistress." Cassandra took Jazlyn's hands in hers. " I will contact your mother. She and your grandmother will know all that you have told me."

" Thank you, Cassandra. " Jazlyn hugged her tightly, " Please don't take long----I fear that we may be running out of time."

" I won't mistress." Cassandra replied as she began fading from view.

" Jazlyn.....?" V's voice came from the doorway. " Whom were you speaking with?"

Jazlyn found him standing in the doorway, his dark figure silhouetted by the dim light of the hallway. He took a step toward her.

" To Cassandra." She answered, " I was speaking with Cassandra."

" Oh?" V puffed beneath the mask.

" I summoned her-----"

" Is there something wrong?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

Jazlyn studied the man holding her hand so gently. She couldn't lie to him-----he was too good at reading her. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly. " Laslo is here."

V tilted his head to the left, looking at her. " Laslo was murdered by Creedy." He responded, matter-of-factly, rising from the bed.

Jazlyn shook her head. " He may have been....." pausing, she reached for him, " but, he is alive and he **is** here."

V held her in his embrace, the top of her head resting beneath the mask's chin." How do you know?"

" I can sense him. " She pulled away, so she could look into the mask's eyes. " I never lost my powers when I came back"

V watched as she moved around the bedroom, her fingers gently touching objects. " I thought they had been taken from you?"

" So had I." She turned to him. " But, I was wrong-------for some reason only known by the God and Goddess, I never lost them."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I.....I didn't think it would matter." she answered as the faint strains of music softly drifted into the bedroom. " V?" She looked at him, puzzled.

His gloved hand moved to the mask's lips------a signal to be silent as he moved into the hallway, Jazlyn following.

A figure stood by the Wurlitzer, it's back to them. Slowly, V reached behind the large DaVinci painting silently, withdrawing two knives. " Identify yourself, or you will die where you stand." His voice broke above the music as the figure's hands dropped slowly away. Turning, those two same feminine hands reached up and lowered the hood of the blue cape.

" Mother?" Jazlyn mouthed the word quietly before throwing herself into the waiting arms of Morgan Summers.

" Jazlyn......my child. How have I missed you." Morgan breathed holding her tightly. Looking up, she spotted V standing in the gallery archway, knives in both hands. " And this must be V." She smiled in his direction.

He bowed to her, " My apologies, madame." He smiled under the mask. There was no doubt now of where Jazlyn got her exotic looks, she was a younger version of the beauty standing before him. He watched as mother and daughter came to him.

" I understand now why my daughter fought so hard to return to you, my son." Morgan reached over and gave a soft kiss to the porcelain cheek.

V felt his face flush as he laid the knives down on a nearby table.

" Now, " Morgan paused, " Cassandra said that Laslo has returned?"

" I have sensed him, Mother." Jazlyn's voice grew quiet, " and he's not alone."

" How do you know this child? Your powers were lost upon return to the living world." Morgan questioned.

Jazlyn fidgeted with her hands, looking at Morgan. " I never lost them, Mother. I don't know why, but I still have all my abilities."

Morgan studied her daughter. " You have truly been blessed then, my love. The God and Goddess have deemed you special." She threw the cape over her shoulders. " And Andrik Laslo never succeeded in doing anything on his own, " Morgan replied disgustedly, " As usual, he probably has asked his dark lord for help."

V listened quietly to what was being said. 'Dark lord?' he repeated to himself softly.

" I will find out as much as I can, Jazlyn". Morgan smiled at her daughter, " but take care, Laslo still covets you as a prize, and will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

Jazlyn nodded, as V took her hand in his." I have nothing to fear." Her arm wrapped around his, gently.

Morgan smiled, " No, I do not think you do." She touched her cheek softly. " I will contact you as soon as possible. Blessed be."

V stood silently beside Jazlyn as Morgan's form quietly dissipated from the gallery.

" V, I couldn't let you do all this yourself. You can't afford to be distracted." Jazlyn tried to explain to him, " Mother and I will take care of Laslo."

He took her by the shoulders, the pressure from his hands causing her pain. " No."

" V......"

" No, Jazlyn." His voice was low, and ominous, but yet he felt panic begin to engulf his body. " You died the last time you tried to stop him." V realized he must have been hurting her, because of the look on her face, and began running his hands over her arms gently. " I will not loose you again."

Jazlyn stared at him. " You don't have much of a choice." She reached up and removed the mask, touching his face gently. Let me take care of this on my own,.......please?"

V's eyes locked with hers, and he pressed a gloved hand to her cheek. Doubts began to slowly seep into his mind. Should he forget everything, and return to the Gallery with Jazlyn—-----just give up and enjoy the life he never thought he could have? Should he simply walk away from the revenge he had planned over the last twenty years, and England's freedom from Norsefire?

" Once I have disposed of Sutler and Creedy, I will return to you. Together, we will rid London of Andrik Laslo together." He took the mask from her hand gently, then turned and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Evey Hammond moved quickly down the deserted sidewalk toward the tunnel entrance that led to the Shadow Gallery. It was November 4th, and she was returning, keeping a promise made to a masked man who had saved her life. By all rights, she should have returned sometime ago-----but how could she return to a man she had so deeply fallen in love with, but yet, loved someone else? If she was smart, her mind told her, she would turn around and head back the way she had came from------but something drove her onward to the tunnel entrance as a cold numbness spread across her body. She looked around before disappearing into the boarded up station entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V sat at the mirror in his makeup room, brushing a few unruly strands of hair into place. He looked up quickly when he heard the security system go off, alerting to a nearby presence. He grabbed a knife from his belt as he rose heading for the main room.

" V, what's going on?" Jazlyn asked hurrying to his side .

" It seems we have an uninvited guest." He replied moving toward the gallery entrance, Jazlyn behind him. " Stay behind the archway." He ordered , and she moved quickly toward the kitchen. V stood poised to strike as the door began to swing open, the knife balanced perfectly in his gloved hand. Slowly a figure appeared, and V let go of the breath he had been holding, lowering the knife to his side.

" Am I interrupting something?" Evey asked as she watched Jazlyn peer from around the kitchen archway.

" Evey." V smiled under the mask as he approached her.

" Hello V, ….....Jazlyn." Evey said as he stopped before her, laying the knife on the piano top.

" I-I didn't think you would come." He spoke softly as a fisted glove rose slowly to his chest.

Evey looked at the mask. " I told you I would."

V nodded his head. "You look well."

" Thank you."

" It's good to see you again, Evey." Jazlyn smiled as she joined V.

" Thank you, Jazlyn." Evey returned her smile.

" Would you excuse us for a moment?" V asked, taking Jazlyn's hand in his, squeezing gently.

Jazlyn looked up at him, smiling. " Of course." She turned to Evey. " If you will excuse me."

" I must admit that every time I heard a siren, I wondered about you. If I may ask, " He paused, his head tilting toward her." How did you manage to get around without suspicion?"

Evey grinned, " A fake ID works better than a Guy Fawkes mask."

" Ah." V moved to stand beside the Wurlitzer. " I have something I would like to show you before I leave."

Evey's grin faded. " This isn't one of your games, is it, V?"

" No, " he paused, " no, it's not." He took her hand in his. " No more games, no more lies." He looked toward the kitchen. " Jazlyn?"

" Yes, V?" She walked toward them.

" Would you please take Evey to the staircase entrance-----I'll join you in a moment."

" Ok." Jazlyn watched as he walked away.

" What's going on, Jazlyn?" Evey asked, a feeling of dread touched her bones as she followed Jazlyn out of the main gallery.

" He's going to carry out the final part of his vendetta, " Jazlyn looked up at Evey, " and say his final goodbye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laslo paced the floor of the abandoned store, his patience wearing thin. He had found out through various channels that Creedy and nine of his best Fingermen would be underground tonight, delivering Chancellor Sutler into the hands of the terrorist V. His plan was almost complete. V would kill Sutler, Creedy would kill V, and he would kill Creedy and his pathetic bunch----however many was left. Chancellor Andrik Laslo------he grinned----Oh! How he loved the sound! Clapping his hands, his legion of demi-humans appeared before him.

" Yes, master?"

" The night is upon us. Gather your minions, and return to me. Our victory is near. Be quick!"

Laslo grinned as they vanished into the shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------

V fastened his knife belt securely around his waist, then looked in the floor length mirror as he flung the cape over his shoulders, tying it in place.. His reflection caught his eyes, and he touched the black and silver pommels of his knives tenderly. Next, he placed his hat on his head, adjusting the brim over the mask. Satisfied, he exited the room for the last time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Finch sat in the car looking at his partner as the buildings passed by .

" Chief, we've checked these underground tube lines a million times, and have never found anything that would lead us to V." Dominic said as Finch let out a long sigh.

" I know, Dom."

" So what makes you so sure you're going to find something now?"

" I don't, " Finch paused, " call it a hunch. Stop here."

Dominic pulled the car to the edge of the curb, and put it in park. " It's all gone wrong, hasn't it, Chief?"

Finch looked at Dominic as he opened the car door. He didn't say a word, but just the look on his face made Dominic shake his head. " What do you think will happen?"

" What happens when people without guns stand up to people with guns." Finch replied closing the door, and walking toward the station entrance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

V lead Evey and Jazlyn onto the station platform. " Please remain here." He moved away from them, the dim light from the lantern illuminating his path toward a wall some meters from them. In a moment, the entire station was bathed in light.

" Oh my god......" Evey breathed, " It's beautiful, V."

" This way." He walked toward the antique car.

Evey looked around. " This is the old Victoria line that goes to Parliament.. It's blocked somewhere between here and St. James......." She paused, looking at V, then stepped onto the train car. Inside, her eyes grew wide as she took in the amount of explosives that lay stacked on seats, against the wall and on the floor. " You're really going to do it."

" Yes, but only if you _**both**_ want it to happen." V nodded toward the conductor's lever. " You both have taught me so much......" He took Jazlyn's hand in his, looking into green eyes. " You, my love have taught me to live again, " he paused, " and to love ." He brought her hand to the mask's lips, then released it. " And you, " he looked at Evey, " you made me understand that it is not my place to pull this switch, it is the people's choice."

Jazlyn's heart broke as V looked at them both.

" The old world that I have been a part of, will belong to the past after tonight, and the new one, will belong to you." He spoke softly, hoping to keep his newly discovered emotions in check.

" V, you will be here to see that new world born." Evey said as she suddenly understood what he was speaking about---------he had no intention of returning alive. " She grabbed his arm, " V, this country will need you to lead us into this new millennium. " Evey spoke softly, looking into the black void of his eyes.

V sighed, " I have no tree waiting for me Evey, much less a new world. Everything I deserve lies at the end of this tunnel." He turned quickly, jumping onto the tracks, walking away so neither of them could try and stop him. He continued around the bend, and came to a stop, moving toward a door cut into the tunnel wall. Opening it, he pulled the breastplate from it's hiding place, and fit it beneath his coat. He looked behind him once last time before he headed to meet his destiny, and finally a well deserved rest.


	23. End Gamespart 2

**Author's note:** This is the last chapter of this story. To all who have read and reviewed----much appreciation. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have had writing love! Freedom Forever!

**Chapter 23----** **End Game **

**Part 2**

Peter Creedy hung the phone up as a large smile appeared on his lips. Sutler had been taken from the underground bunker by his men and was now being held at a safe house just outside London. Creedy looked at his watch-------8:30 it showed. In less than 2 hours, Sutler and that damn bloody terrorist would be gone and he, Peter Creedy, would move into power as Norsefire's new High Chancellor. He picked up the gun from the desk and flipped the cylinder open, spinning it freely, then snapped it shut again. He stood up, the gun sliding smoothly into the shoulder holster, then buttoned his jacket. Grabbing his trench coat, he walked out to meet his destiny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazlyn stood by Evey, both watching as V disappeared into the darkness.

" Evey," Jazlyn began, " Stay here and wait for V to return. Please, don't ask questions-----just do it, ok? I'll be back as soon as I can."

Evey stared, mouth open as Jazlyn back away a few feet from her, then throwing her arms up, spoke some words she did not recognize, and was engulfed in a bright searing light lasting for a few short seconds. " What the hell.....?" Evey mumbled as Jazlyn reappeared dressed in midnight black robes.

" I'll explain later." Jazlyn smiled at her, " Please, just wait for V." Then she was gone in a wink of an eye.

Evey sat abruptly down on a nearby bench, eyes wide, and waited.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrik Laslo led his legion of human demons from the warehouse and toward Parliament, where, before the masses, he would declare himself Chancellor of England. Everything that Laslo had worked for was nearing its completion, and with Amduscias taking a firm foothold in the world of man, he would become the liaison between demon and humankind.

" You have done well,.." The demon smiled at him, his eyes a brilliant fire red.

" I am yours to command, my lord."

" There will be much to be done, Laslo. You shall have command of a legion a million strong. No one will dare rise against you." Amduscias boasted, his voice echoing of the walls of the buildings.

" I am honored, my lord." He bowed slightly, acknowledging the demon's favor with him.

" **Andrik Laslo!**" The name thundered across the deserted street.

Laslo stopped as he searched out where his name had come from------------finally, as he looked into the dimly lit street, a group of beings emerged from the shadows, and came to a stop. His eyes searched the crowd before him. Nicholas Flamel(1), Merlin(2), Paracelsus(3)-----------the leaders, Morgan le Fay,(4), Jazlyn, Morgan Sommers, Cassandra and Clarissa Sommers, stood to the side, with more than 40 others behind them.

" What is this?" Amducias snarled as his red eyes blazed, " You dare challenge me?"

" We do not come to challenge you, dark one......" Paracelsus spoke, his voice loud and authoritative. " We have come to send you back to hell."

Amducias' laughter filled the air. " You dream of foolish things."

" We shall see."

" Destroy them!" The command erupted from the Amducias' lips as the first wave of demons attacked, their teeth bared and claws slashing through the air.

Morgan le Fay was the first to let go with a fireball that took out a large number of the lesser demons, while Jazlyn's mother used a 'Firestrike' spell. Jazlyn herself, chanted the components for a 'Hold' spell, while Amducias countered with a ' Lightening' spell wiping out several pagans. Cassandra morphed into Shadow and began mauling her way through several winged demons while Merlin raised his staff and a searing white light erupted into a group blinding them instantaneously, their screams echoing through the night sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V moved cautiously down the tunnel toward Victoria Station, where Creedy and his men waited. After tonight, he would be either dead, or recovering from the last part of the 20 year old vendetta that he held tightly within his grasp. He quietly slipped from the hidden tunnel and appeared amidst the Fingermen. " A penny for the guy."

Creedy spun on his heels as did the Fingermen who quickly surrounded V.

" Have you kept your end of the bargain, Mr. Creedy?" V asked studying the Fingermen encircling him.

" Bring him down." Creedy ordered as two of the men hurried up the stairs, returning a moment later dragging a black-bagged body behind them. They threw it to the ground at Creedy's feet.

" I want to see him." V said as he walked toward Creedy.

The bag was lifted from the head, and Chancellor Adam Sutler stared up into the smiling Fawkesian mask he had seen so many times throughout London

" I have something for you, Chancellor." V paused reaching into his cape, pulling out a blood red rose---a Scarlet Carson. " The last thing you will ever see----"

Sutler's face contorted in utter terror as V placed the rose between the lapels of his Armani suit.

" For everything you have done, for everything you are doing, and for everything you may have done in the future." Fawkes' mask moved close to the terrified face. " Mr. Creedy...." V backed away.

Creedy took aim with his revolver and pulled the trigger. " Disgusting!" He watched as V moved back to where he had been standing before. " Now that's done with, it's time to have a look at your face. Take off your mask."

" No."

The one word stuck in Creedy's gut, and he motioned to three of the fingermen nearest V. They moved cautiously as the mask watched them. The one to V's right reached out to push the mask from his face. In seconds, all three were dead, laying in a red-tinted puddle of water at V's feet.

" Defiant till the end, huh? You won't cry like him, will you. You're not afraid of death-------you're like me." Creedy said, a half smile on his lips.

" The only thing you and I have in common, Mr. Creedy, is that we are both about to die." V answered measuring the position each man occupied-----analyzing the arch of each knife that would have to be made to take each fingerman out.

" How do you imagine that's gonna' happen?" Creedy smirked.

" With my hands around your neck." V finished making his calculations-----

" Bollocks! What are ya gonna do? We've swept this place----you've got nothing-----nothing but your bloody knives and your fancy karate gimmicks. We have guns....."

V interrupted him mid-sentence. " No, what you have are bullets and the hope that when your guns are empty, I'm no longer standing, " V paused, " because if I am, you'll all be dead before you've reloaded."

" That's impossible!" Creedy exclaimed angrily, " Kill him!"

The hail of bullets ripped into V's body staggering him backwards, but he remained on his feet. He felt every bullet as it ripped into his arms and thighs, along with the sudden impact from the breastplate he wore as each bullet smashed into his chest. It was over in a matter of seconds, and V almost fell to his knees as he fought to regain control of his body. Raising to his full height, he looked at Creedy. " My turn."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrik Laslo spotted Jazlyn, and smiled slyly as he began moving toward her. He had only time to get one ' Ice' spell off before Jazlyn's mother spotted him. Raising her hand, a ball of brilliant light appeared, and she sent it racing toward Laslo and the demons that were beside him. Immediately six of the evil ones disappeared, and Laslo found himself being propelled some 20 feet into a nearby wall. Pulling himself up from the pavement, he glared at her. " You bitch!" Closing his eyes, he summoned forth a weapon made from hell itself, and let it fly from his hands--------striking Morgan Sommers in the chest, the black crystal stone blade exiting her back.

" Mother!" Jazlyn screamed as Morgan fell to the pavement.

" Jazlyn!" Clarissa cried as she saw her granddaughter turn toward Laslo." No!"

It seemed time had stilled for Jazlyn as her mind exploded into a huge ball of fury. Her green eyes turning a solid black, her body surrounded by a dark red hue as power radiated from her.. " You have almost cost me everything I have ever loved, Laslo------" She paused, casting her gaze upon him. " You will no more......" Holding out her hands before her, a flaming sword appeared. " You.....will..... no....more!" The glowing steel came across Laslo's neck without warning, and separated his head from his shoulders, the blade cauterizing the wound as it cut.

Nicholas Flamel watched as Jazlyn stood with sword in hand, a figure he recognized from long ago----The Warrior Goddess-----once again, returned to earth. That day in chambers when he had told her that her request had been granted, he had felt something about this young woman---- a power laying dormant, waiting to be awaken...... Her abilities had remained intact after her return to the mortal world---how he had known, he wasn't sure----he had just sensed it, and now, here she was in all her magnificent glory, forever changing this world and herself.

Jazlyn whirled upon the dark lord, her eyes blazing as heat poured from her body. " Amduscias---Duke of Hell!" Her powerful voice could be heard above all else. " Be gone from this world! Leave this place now, never to return! "

Amduscias laughed again as he shimmered into his demon form-----his torso, that of a man, his head, of a horse. " You think you can destroy me?!" He spat, his clawed hands raising in anger, while his clawed feet dug into the pavement, anchoring himself against the coming battle.

" No, I cannot destroy, you....." Jazlyn paused, lowering the sword to her side, " but I can send you back from where you came!" The sword struck the road in front of her, and an abyss appeared, spidering in the legion's direction until it encompassed the ground under each and every one, including the demon lord himself. " I command you, unholiest of unholy, be gone!" The voice that ripped from Jazlyn's throat was booming, commanding and forceful. Raising the sword in both hands, a light shot from the blade and into each demon standing, the ground opening up and swallowing them as screams of anger filled the air. She stared into Amduscias' glowing eyes as she approached the levitating figure, the sword spinning in her hand, as if a toy.

" This is not finished-------before warned!" The demon sneered at her, " We will meet again......"

He bellowed his anger into the night sky before disappearing into the pit of hell.

Jazlyn hurried to her mother's side, kneeling beside her. " Mother....?"

Morgan's eyes slowly opened, and looked at her daughter. " Is it finished?"

" Yes, Mother.......Laslo is truly dead, and Amduscias has been sent back to hell, " she paused, raising Morgan's head into her lap, " Don't talk......"

" No, it's too late, Jazlyn. My time is finished. I go to the God and Goddess' waiting arms. I will serve them both for the rest of eternity. " She smiled weakly, " Tell....tell V that I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to know him better....."

" No.....Mother? Mother!?" Jazlyn cried, " No-o-o-o-o-o.......!"

" Mistress?" Shadow's voice broke into her thoughts.

" Leave me!" Jazlyn cried as she held her mother tightly in her arms. " Jazlyn....." Her name was in a different voice now as a hand gently lay upon her shoulder. She looked up into her Grandmother's eyes.

" There is nothing that you can do, she is gone my love." Clarissa spoke softly as Merlin and Nicholas Flamel came to stand by her.

" I will return her to our realm for the burial ritual. " Nicholas spoke gently as Merlin gathered Morgan's body in his arms, the spear having disappeared. " She will be honored."

Jazlyn rose with the help of her grandmother. " I cannot return with you......"

Clarissa smiled at her. " I know. Go."

Jazlyn hugged her neck tightly as she and Shadow stepped back, and disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

V stood, staring at Creedy as he raised his gun, taking dead aim at his chest and fired.

V stumbled momentarily, then moved toward him.

Creedy watched, his eyes wide in disbelief. " Why won't you die!?" He screamed as he pumped three more bullets into his chest.

V stopped. " Because Mr. Creedy, under this mask is an idea........and ideas are bulletproof!" His hands closed around Creedy's neck as he lifted him, his back to the gate, the sound of breaking bones silently felt as he let the body slide to the ground. Turning away from the last piece of his vendetta, V reached under his jacket and pulled the breast plate away, letting it drop to the ground. His chest felt like hamburger meat, and his whole body ached from the trauma he had endured; he was bleeding profusely, leaving a trail of blood both on the ground and against the wall he had staggered into trying to regain his balance. He had to make it back to the station..........he had to say his last goodbyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazlyn and Shadow hurried toward the train car where Evey waited for V's return. " Dear Goddess, please don't let him be dead........."

" Jazlyn?" She heard Evey's voice as she hurried to where she stood by the bench.

" V......where is he?" Jazlyn asked hoarsely, her eyes darting around.

" He hasn't returned." Evey said just as V turned the corner and staggered toward them.

" V!" Jazlyn cried as she hurried to catch him as he collapsed.

" V!" Evey's hands moved across his chest,turning red. " We've got to get your bleeding stopped."

" No....no, I'm done for, and glad of it." His voice was a whisper.

Jazlyn's control completely broke. " You listen to me, damn it! You are not going to die, do you hear me!! I will not let you!"

V's hand grabbed hers, " Let me go, Jazlyn......I'm tired.........please......" His breath came in gasps.

Tears rolled down Jazlyn's cheeks as she held his hand in his. " No.....don't do this to me, V.....I can't survive without you."

He tilted the mask slowly toward her. " You and Evey can survive........together........" He paused, taking a ragged breath, " You must......for the new world........don't let all my work be in vain..........this new world must not …...die....."

" No......" She sobbed, " I can't....."

" Jazlyn...." V whispered as he brought his other hand to her face, " I have loved no one .....as..much as I have.....loved you......" He fought to speak." I will always.......my love......" His hand slipped from her cheek, and he was gone. Jazlyn collapsed atop his chest as tears rolled down Evey's face for the only man she had ever loved.

Wiping tears from her face and eyes with her hands, Jazlyn looked up after a few moments" Can you help me load him onto the train? " She asked Evey.

" Of course." She answered, rising to her feet.

" I think it's only fitting that V be there when the greatest moment in our history happens." Jazlyn said softly, looking at Evey.

Evey nodded her head as tears continued to run freely down her cheeks. " He was the most important thing in my life, and I didn't even know anything about him." She looked at Jazlyn.

Jazlyn smiled gently. " I have a book for you to read sometime in the future-----it will help you understand the man, and not the idea."

Cassandra morphed back into her human form as she stood beside the body. " I am so sorry, Mistress." She hugged Jazlyn tightly. " He will surely be missed by all."

" Yes.." Evey replied looking at them both., _**' I shall never forget you, my love.**_' she added quietly to herself.

" Roses......we have to have his roses..........he would like that." Jazlyn looked at her two friends who she would need dearly over the next few days. " Cassandra, could you go to the gallery and bring some back?"

" I would be honored, Mistress." She bowed her head, then walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric Finch hurried down the deserted track toward the sound of gunfire he had heard. His gun drawn, he came upon the grisly scene in a matter of minutes. Bodies lay everywhere, blood covering the ground in massive pools. He found the Chancellor, a hole in his head, lying in a puddle of red water, while Creedy's body lay next to a chained entrance gate into Victoria Station, his head laying at an ungodly angle. He looked around the crime scene, his eyes locking onto a trail of blood leading from the station. His cop instincts kicked into gear as he began to follow it. There was absolutely no way anyone could have walked away from this.......unless.........he hurried his pace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Evey and Jazlyn carefully laid V's body out on the makeshift brier centered in the middle of the train, His hands rested across his chest, his hat on his waist while the cape covered his body like a black robe. Cassandra laid the last red rose at the side of his head as she then stepped from the train.

" Let's do this." Jazlyn looked at Evey as their hands together touched the engineer's control lever to set the train in motion.

" Hold it right there." A voice interrupted them.

Jazlyn and Evey turned to find Finch standing by Cassandra, his gun pointed at her.

" Stand back from there." He ordered.

" No." Evey replied. " He was right. There is something terrible wrong with this country.....we need something more than a building to hold onto to."

" I won't let his death be in vain." Jazlyn replied as Finch looked at the body laying in state.

" Is that him?" He asked." It's over then?"

" If you're going to shoot us, do it, or lower that bloody thing." Evey snapped at him.

Finch hesitated for a moment, then lowered the gun to his side.

Evey looked to Jazlyn as they pushed the lever into the power position, and exited the train, watching as the doors closed, and the train pulled away.

" Do you like music, Mr. Finch?" Evey asked as she linked her arm through his.

" Yeah, I guess so." He answered looking at her.

" Jazlyn, are you and Cassandra coming?" Evey asked as they turned to walk away.

" No....." Jazlyn replied, smiling softly.

" Cassandra?"

The dark haired woman looked to Jazlyn.

" I'll be fine......." She smiled.

" Are you sure, Mistress?"

" I'll be fine, Cassandra."

Cassandra looked at her for a moment before joining Finch and Evey, a concerned look on her nodded her head, and watched as they walked around the corner and disappeared from sight. Only then, did she drop her defensives and fall to the platform, huge sobs racking her body as she cried for her past, her present and future.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure looked down at the body lying in state, and picked up one of the roses that were carefully arranged around it. Lifting it to the robe shielded face, an intake of breath could be heard. Morgan Sommers wiped a tear from her eye as she realized what pain her daughter was going through at this moment, for the man that lay before her. She laid a small hand on the cold chest, and smiled.

" Awake, my son." She bid him as a mist left her hand and disappeared into V's still chest. A soft moan escaping mask covered lips seconds later, while a gloved hand covered hers. The mask turned toward her.

She smiled down at him. " I cannot give you back all your life force, but I gave you the strength to heal yourself, and return to the people that love you."

V tried to sit up, but Morgan kept her hand on his chest. " Rest for a moment, and regain some of your strength. The train is not going anywhere."

V looked out the nearby window----it had appeared to be stopped in both time and space. "I......I don't understand....."

Morgan shook her head slowly, " And you never will....." She grinned softly at him as she helped him sit up. " You will remember nothing of this."

" Why?" He asked, " I wanted to die, to be finally able to rest." His voice was harsh toward her.

" And give up the life you have dreamed about, but never thought you could have.?" Morgan questioned, tilting her head toward him.

V looked at her, his eyes locking with hers. " I...." He sighed heavily, turning his head away from her.

Morgan took his hand in hers. " The future is a frightening place, V. There will be changes, and even though your vendetta is finished, there still remains reptilian heads that are bound to the old government. You will be needed to help lead this world-----Jazlyn and Evey will need you."

" Jazlyn...." He spoke the name in a low whisper.

" She mourns for you even now. Go to her, my son. Take this life that has been given to you, and live it to the fullest." Morgan stood up, moving toward the door. " You have only a few minutes before the train will once again begin its trip------ make your decision now, either to live.........or die."

V watched as she disappeared in front of him. He rose from the makeshift table, roses falling onto the floor around his feet------his decision made, he waited for the train to begin its run once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Epilogue**_

Jazlyn sat atop the parapet watching the people wander into Trafalgar Square for the dedication of the memorial to V. She listened as Evey took the podium to the roar of applause. It had been a year tonight since the fall of the Norsefire government with the destruction of Parliament, and V's death.

" _**Remember, remember the fifth of November. The gunpowder treason and plot.........**_" Evey began.

Jaslyn smiled beneath Raven's mask as her friend's strong voice carried over the speakers. " Ready to go my love?" She asked the huge panther who sat contentedly beside her as she scratched Shadow's ears.

" If you are, Mistress." Shadow's purr-like voice answered. " Will Evey be joining us tonight?"

Jazlyn laughed, " She hasn't missed a dinner with us yet since she moved into the faux gallery."

Shadow rose and stretched her long body before following Jazlyn across the rooftops into the wet London night, and back to the Shadow Gallery.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before long, they both found themselves in the safety of the gallery's main room. Jazlyn pulled the mask from her head and the black tresses that had been stuffed inside the leather cascaded over her shoulders and mid-way down her back. She threw the mask on the piano top and followed Shadow into the kitchen.

" What smells so damn good?" She asked as the cook turned around.

"Good evening, my love. I take it you had a safe night?" V asked as he stood before her dressed in a dark pair of jeans and black silk shirt, covered by the most ungodly apron she had ever seen.

" A new one?" She asked before moving into his arms.

" I went shopping for Andrew today, and could not pass it up." He grinned at her as his lips caught hers in a soft kiss.

" Speaking of Andrew, where is he?" She asked.

" Asleep, as is normal for a three month old." V grinned, " You know, I have been reading up about fatherhood." He looked into her eyes.

" And your verdict?" She smiled up at him.

" It is truly wonderful." He held her tightly.

" Now, aren't you glad we adopted?"

" I have never regretted it for a moment."

" You missed a wonderful gathering at the memorial dedication tonight." She whispered to him. " Evey was great."

" As I knew she would be." He replied. " I finished the new mask today. I do hope it will pass the scrutiny I am about to come under."

" V, you are going to do wonderfully as Eric's assistant. " Jazlyn tried to reassure him.

" The job I am about to undertake is one of high importance to the country as well as Prime Minister Finch. "

" V, quit worrying----you're going to be great! Even Eric has no idea that it will be you. And besides, this is where we really need you, right next to him, as Eric's sounding board." Jazlyn replied hugging him tightly.

" Ah, Jazlyn, you are my rock to lean on------I just hope I can live up to the exceptions everyone has of me." He sighed softly.

" I have a lot of faith in you. I love you so much." She whispered in his ear. " And so does your son."

" _**Love does not consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction.(5)"**_ V whispered softly as he nuzzled her neck.

" I have got to go get out of this leather, it's itching like crazy." Jazlyn grinned as she stepped away from him. " I'll check on our son, then meet you back here. Better set another plate for Evey. She'll probably be starved after tonight." She paused turning around, " And you better put Fawkes on."

V chuckled, " I always do, love. I always do."

Jazlyn blew him a kiss as she walked toward their bedroom, stopping briefly by the small alter dedicated to her mother. She closed her eyes. " Thank you, Mother for bringing him back to me." She spoke softly, lighting one of the small candles as she had done the past year, and would continue to do for the rest of her life.

Nicholas Flamel (1330-1418)----a brilliant alchemist who searched for the **Philisopher's Stone**

of Harry Potter fame. In my story, I have used him as one of the most powerful warlocks residing in Morgan Sommers relm. Imagine my surprise when I found out this was a real person!

Merlin---One of the most famous wizards in literature----helped and guided King Authur and the Knights of the Round Table.

Paracelsus (1493-1541) Alchemist, physician,astrologer and occultest

Morgan le Fay-- is, Arthur's half sister, the daughter of Arthur's mother Igraine and her first husband, the Duke of Cornwall

Quote from "Love Quotes' web page


End file.
